When We Stand Together
by fluffystwin
Summary: Hermione now has to come to terms with something she has known all along, while Harry's life suddenly takes a turn, and Draco tries to show the world that people change. A diversion is in order and along the way their lives click in to place.
1. The beginning

Fluffystwin: Well, it certainly has been a while since I've posted anything in the Harry Potter category. It has been far too long in all actuality. Since I have arrived back here I would like to post something that I started writing in my medical anthropology class while going on a Potterhead rant with a fellow classmate. You know who you are ;) It took me a while to decide on whether or not I wanted to post this, but then I decided that my writing was so epic in this I just had to share it with my fellow Potterheads. This story focuses on Hermione, Harry, and Draco. Hermione mostly as she is the main character in my tale. I really do hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she read another article about how the wizarding community was getting along after the war. She quietly sipped her coffee and wondered if she should have taken a different job. She was currently working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and helping wizards and witches that had their lives destroyed by Death Eaters. She thoroughly enjoyed her job, but there were points where all she wanted to do was stay in her flat with her boyfriend and not move. She and Ron had finally moved in together last year after celebrating their 4 year anniversary, tomorrow would make year number 5. She was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to propose to her as Molly kept slyly implying. She just chalked it up to Ron being nervous and overworked. He had been assigned to the same Auror team as Harry and recently they had been given a lot of cases as they tried to catch all the remaining Death Eaters. It had been lonely in their flat as of late, but that's where her friends came in. Ginny came around occasionally whenever she was free from her Quidditch training with the Hollyhead Harpies, though it wasn't that often. George liked to take her out for lunch once a week so they could keep in touch. She knew George needed someone to connect with and Hermione was all too happy to provide. She missed Fred just as much as George did. She was even corresponding with Charlie now. They had had a pleasant conversation during the memorial after the war and had kept in touch ever since. She had never felt more in touch with the Weasley family than she did now and to be perfectly honest, she couldn't be happier.

The door chimed as it opened and signaled a person walking in to the little café that she was sitting in. Hermione raised her gaze and smiled. She had also made new friends recently while working in the Department. Two of them happened to be standing in front of her. They were the first case that Hermione had been given when she started flying solo. Hermione stood up and gave the blonde a hug first before moving to the black haired woman. They sat their bags down before going up to order coffee and some snacks. Hermione sat back down and smiled at the two as they bickered over what to order. Saeka Adams and Zeherah Laveau had been witches that were tortured for information in the war. Hermione remembered them as soon as they stepped in her office. They had been in the group of reinforcements that Charlie had led to Hogwarts. They had been covered in lacerations and old scars from their imprisonment, but they had both been near McGonagall when the war was over.

Needless to say, when the two walked in to her office she had been surprised. When Hermione was in her first year they were in their sixth, so they weren't that much older than her. They spent all of Hermione's work day talking about everything. In the end, Hermione had made them very rich witches. Now Saeka and Zeherah worked at a small wizarding club instead of taking positions as Hogwarts professors even after McGonagall asked multiple times. Apparently they had been excellent students in school, but had preferred to not return to the place. Their own house had turned against them and they couldn't ever forget that. Both women were Slytherins.

If you had told Hermione, that five years after the war she would be best friends with two Slytherins she would have laughed. Yes, she was a friend to Draco, but that was a different topic. He was trying to cleanse his family name and Hermione appreciated it. She was working with him in a few cases where he wanted to help the families that his family had hurt. She was glad to see that the money he had given her two favorite clients was going to good use. The two women walked back towards her giggling about some thing or another.

"Hey Hermione, don't you think the muggle barista is hot?" Saeka asked with her silky smooth voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored the lure in the woman's voice. "He is cute, but remember don't speak too much around him. I've been doing some research and I found out that Muggles are more susceptible to a Siren's voice."

Saeka grinned. "Oh trust me, I know. Either way I'm only 1/3 siren so there's not much to worry about."

Zeherah snickered behind her coffee. "She had some guy begging to climb in to bed with her last night. It was hilarious."

"Oh yes Miss Laveau, let's talk about my non-existent sex life. Miss-Voodoo-heiress that barely has to sway her hips to get a man in her bed. At least Hermione has a steady man in her life. I swear I hear more footsteps in our flat at 3 in the morning than in the club at closing."

Hermione busted out laughing at the two as they continued to bicker about things. Saeka was 1/3 siren and from a wizarding family that had been killed in the two previous wars. She was the last of her line left and Hermione knew that she desperately wished for her grandmother to be alive. She had heard many stories from her, though Hermione knew she'd never be able to resist the woman's voice when she was telling a story. With Hermione and Neville's help they had been able to deduce what made her voice alluring and had been able to find a plant that she could take to soften the lure it had on people. Needless to say Saeka had made a sizeable contribution to the Herbology greenhouses at Hogwarts in thanks. Zeherah on the other hand was a very happy woman who loved to have fun, but she was from a prominent wizarding family that hailed from New Orleans. Apparently her great-great-grandmother had been the daughter of Marie Laveau; she had a natural talent for any kind of magic. She was wonderful at potions and charms; she was running a small business in the club where they worked. Her voodoo roots were coming in handy for her as she made more money on those nights than any other. Saeka ignored her roommate and pointed a silver painted fingernail at Hermione.

"So Hermione, has Ronald proposed yet?"

Hermione sighed and set her coffee cup down. "No he hasn't sadly."

"Well kick his ass then," Zeherah said. "Maybe that'll put him in gear. Oh! Are we still on for tonight?"

Hermione laughed at the blonde's exuberant nature. You would never believe they were Slytherins. "Yes we are, so what did you guys buy today?"

Saeka's face lit up as she reached for the floor and pulled up the guitar case that had been on her back. "I used the lovely money that I'd been saving up and got this." She opened the case for Hermione to see. It was a beautiful acoustic guitar with what appeared to be mother of pearl inlay.

"It's beautiful," Hermione stated.

"I keep forgetting you aren't interested in things like these," Saeka said with a laugh. "It cost me a good penny. Gibson western classic prewar 200s are not cheap, but I am so pleased with buying this."

Zeherah rolled her eyes. "The girl about had an orgasm when she saw it glinting underneath the light. She freaking rugby tackled a salesperson so she could get it. Otherwise we just got some clothes for our trip. I can't wait to go back to Nawlans."

Saeka and Hermione stared at her as the Cajun accent made an appearance. The two women stared at each other. "I think she said New Orleans," Saeka whispered. Zeherah glared at the two women before the three of them began to laugh. Hermione reveled in this time that she had with her two friends. It was nice to be around people who didn't see her as the savior of the wizarding world, but instead saw her as Hermione Granger. They spent almost an hour just chatting the day away before they had to part. Saeka and Zeherah had to drop off their new purchases before heading to the club for their last night of work. Hermione was going to be spending the night with them at the club. Harry, George, Charlie, Luna, Neville, and hopefully Blaise and Draco would be at the club tonight. Hermione had extended invitations to all of them so they could all get together and have some fun. She had sent an owl to Blaise and Draco at the last minute, but she decided it was time for all of them to get over things and finally come together. Maybe some alcohol could help patch up old wounds.

* * *

Hermione waited inside the club in a large circular booth with her first drink of the night. A jolly rancher. She was a fruity girl and liked her drinks the same way. Zeherah already had the drink made for her as soon as she walked in. She had thanked the blonde profusely before heading over to the section that had been reserved just for their group. She was really hoping they would all show up as none had taken the opportunity to respond to her letters. She relaxed considerably when she saw two heads of bright orange hair bobbing through the crowd. She smiled brightly when Charlie finally managed to make it through the crowd and easily slid in to the booth next to her. She glanced around and saw George over by the bar, probably sweet talking Zeherah for some free drinks.

"Hey 'Mione. How's it going?" Charlie asked.

Hermione smiled at her new favorite Weasley, besides her boyfriend of course. "I'm doing okay; I'm surprised you were able to get away from the Reservation for a bit."

Charlie waved her comment off. "I had to come to London anyways. They want to bring in some new dragons, but we are having legal troubles. Japan is a little stricter about allowing dragons out of their country."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Well I hope everything gets worked out for you."

"Thanks, I'm honestly surprised that you asked me to come tonight."

She gave him a confused look. "Why would I not invite my favorite Weasley to hang out with me?"

"Don't let Ronniekins hear you say that," George said as he set a pitcher of beer on the table and a couple of glasses. "I'm so glad you are friends with the bartender, we get served first."

Hermione smacked him on the arm. "Don't be using me just for that," she laughing said.

George leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "You know I wouldn't do that love."

They made small talk and waited for the rest to arrive. Harry, Luna, and Neville arrived together. Neville looked a little out of place, but he had been hit on a couple times as soon as he walked in the door. Hermione had to agree with the female population, he had certainly grown in to a man since the war. He was now a tall, handsome man with a secure job as a teacher now. He was a good catch for any sane woman. Hermione was about ready to give in on Draco and Blaise showing up when she saw the platinum blond hair through the crowd. She smiled brightly as she saw Draco and Blaise walking their way. Blaise already had a beer in his hand. Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione, but she gave him a stern look to silence any comments. It was time to move on.

"Hey, Draco, Blaise, I'm glad to see you guys were able to make it," Hermione said with genuine happiness in her voice.

Blaise clapped Draco on the back. "I almost didn't get this one out of the house earlier. You would think I had said we were going to Azkaban when I mentioned coming here. Thanks for the invite Granger."

Hermione gave Draco a skeptical look. "Are you okay Draco?"

He didn't have time to reply as the lights finally dimmed and Saeka walked out on stage. Hermione had to grin; this was a perfect job for a woman with the tempting voice of a Siren. Hermione had to place a hand over her mouth when she saw Draco's reaction to Saeka's arrival. That's why he was hesitant about showing up. Saeka winked in their direction and picked up the mic. Hermione squealed in delight and shoved Charlie out of her way as Saeka began singing her favorite song. She grabbed Luna's hand on the way out and they made their way to the dance floor. Blaise waved a hand in front of Draco's face and began to laugh. Harry grinned as well. He could understand why Draco was smitten with the gorgeous singer. She was dressed a little provocatively tonight with a plaid mini-skirt, a front zip up corset that accentuated her assets, and she wore ridiculous black heels that wrapped around her ankle with a chain. George raised an eyebrow as he saw Draco's eyes darken as he continued to stare at the beautiful woman. Charlie nodded; the man was a hopeless case. Hermione ran back over to the table and grabbed Charlie's hand, pulling him out on to the floor. Luna did the same with Harry. George laughed and poured a glass of beer for Draco as the blond sat down.

"You have it bad man," George said.

Blaise snickered. "He saw her a few weeks ago for the first time and I think he about had a heart attack. Hermione introduced her to us and he was actually at a loss for words—Ouch! Prick!" Blaise rubbed his shin that Draco had swiftly kicked so as to manage to keep some dignity. George instantly perked up when he saw the buxom blonde bartender that he was beginning to adore crooking her finger at him. George hastily slipped from the booth and wrapped his arms around Zeherah's thin waist. Blaise raised his glass and he and Draco toasted to hopefully not waking up in some crazy chick's bed.

After another 40 minutes of dancing everyone finally made their way back to the two Slytherins, who were trying to drink each other under the table. Hermione and Luna stood off to the side of the stage as they waited for Saeka to finish her set. Draco took his next shot with dignity as he watched Saeka bow before heading off stage, leaving the next half hour to her partner. Charlie snickered and watched as Saeka bounded down the stairs and gave Luna a hug. Saeka was truly happy to see the crazy witch after so long. They had hit it off when Hermione had introduced them and it had been a few weeks since they had been able to spend time together. Luna had been off on an adventure to find Wrackspurts. Hermione led the black haired woman over to the table and the two Weasleys cheered for her arrival. She curtsied, revealing creamy skin that the mini skirt and black stockings attached to her garter kept hidden. She slid in next to Draco and took the shot from in front of him and slammed it back.

"So! Who's ready to party!"

Blaise jumped up and pulled the lovely woman out on to the dance floor. Charlie laughed when he saw Draco's unhappy expression and followed Hermione back out on to the floor. Hermione wrapped her arms around Charlie's broad shoulders and grinned when she saw Draco take another shot before mustering up the courage to get Blaise away from Saeka.

"I never thought I'd see the day where I'd be standing in a club dancing seductively with Hermione Granger while watching Draco Malfoy try and get a girl," Charlie whispered for her to hear.

She smacked him on the chest. "Nice try Charlie, but your brother laid claim."

Charlie waggled his eyebrows at her. "Sure you don't wanna ditch my brother for me?"

Hermione laughed as they continued with their delicate teasing. This was something she truly appreciated with Charlie. They had fallen in to a perfect synch with each other and she enjoyed spending time with him. Since she hadn't been able to spend that much time with her own boyfriend she was enjoying the time with at least one Weasley who had the time for her company. George snuck over and swapped Hermione for Zeherah and Charlie laughed at his brother. Hermione smiled at George.

"I'm really glad you could make it."

"Anything for you 'Mione, you know I enjoy flirting with our lovely bartender and of course I love flirting with you too," he said with a wink.

"What is it with you Weasley men flirting with me while I'm dating one of you?"

"What can we say? We can't deny a gorgeous woman."

Hermione laughed as he twirled her around in their own little intricate dance that didn't match the music at all. She spun back in to his chest and threw her head back in a laugh before he dipped her. Neville ran over to them suddenly, his face bright red. Hermione stopped George and placed a hand on Neville's shoulder, trying to get him to calm down. He glanced up at Hermione and grabbed her shoulder.

"Hermione, I just saw Ron here."

Hermione's face lit up. She had left a note in the flat earlier explaining where she'd be and telling him he should come. "Where?"

Neville gulped. "He left with Lavender."

Hermione's heart stopped. It felt like she had suddenly been given a cold bath. "Excuse me."

George reached out and grabbed her hand. "You're not going anywhere without us."

Saeka stopped dancing with Draco when she saw Hermione running back towards the booth as fast as she could. She quickly waved to her stage partner that she had to leave and he gave her a confused look. Their sound tech ran up on stage and bent down to listen to her. He nodded and she took Draco's hand and followed after the brunette witch. Zeherah grabbed their stuff and followed the others as well. Blaise took one last swig of his beer before following just as quickly. No one paid any attention to them as they chased after their favorite witch. Harry was the first one to catch up with Hermione as she had already ran a block before they could catch her. Saeka rounded the corner hopping on one leg as she pulled off her other heel. Draco held her steady and they jogged over to the two. Everyone finally caught up and stared at Hermione.

"What in the bloody hell are you running for?" Harry asked.

"I need to get home, immediately."

Charlie and George glanced at each other, that couldn't be good. Neville looked sheepish for having caused all of this, but he had thought it was an odd sight. Harry moved everyone in to an alley for them to all safely apparated to Hermione's flat without alerting any muggles of their presence. Harry appeared standing next to Hermione as she struggled with finding the correct key to her flat. Everyone appeared as she slid the key in to the door and walked in to her dark flat. She cast her worried eyes about across the furniture she had lovingly picked and all the pictures dotting the wall. Including one moving picture of her, Ron, and Harry in their first year at Hogwarts. She treasured everything in this flat as everything held a special memory for her. She paused when she caught sight of the line of clothing strewn across the floor, including a set of knickers that were not her's. Harry grew furious as he heard the sounds coming front the bedroom, but Charlie and George beat him to the bedroom door. Their wands were drawn as the slammed the door open to see their idiotic brother shagging Lavender. Ron abruptly sat up and stared at his brothers.

"I-it's not what you think," he called out.

Harry pushed past the brothers and stared at his so called best friend. "Then what exactly is this Ron? Cause it seems to be a very big mistake."

"Forget him," Hermione said. The boys all looked at her and her determined face. "Saeka, I hope you don't mind one extra person in your flat tonight." Without another word Hermione apparated away on the arm of Saeka. Zeherah grabbed Draco, Blaise, and Neville before apparating away with them as well. The Weasley brothers and Harry stared at Ron.

"Lavender, I would suggest grabbing your clothes and leaving," Harry growled out. Lavender scurried off the bed with the sheet clutched to her and ran past them to grab her clothes. They all heard the distinctive pop of her apparating away. "You're a fool Ron."

"Harry, mate, come on. This was nothing, 'Mione will get over it like she always does," Ron said.

George's eyebrow rose at that statement. "You've done this to her before?"

Ron grinned. "Well I need to get some somewhere, Miss Ice Queen doesn't put out."

"Incarcerous."

Ron yelped as he was suddenly bound on his bed. Charlie lowered his wand and grabbed a duffel bag from behind the door. He headed towards Hermione's dresser and began stuffing clothes in to the bag. Harry went and grabbed Hermione's toiletries as George shook his head at his brother. When the three men had gathered most of Hermione's things that she would need they took one last look at Ron, who was pleading with them to let him go before apparating to Saeka and Zeherah's flat. They didn't knock on the door and simply strolled in. Saeka put a finger to her lips when they walked in and gestured towards the guest bedroom. Harry peeked inside to see Hermione fast asleep in a pair of sweat and a tank. He looked to Saeka and she nodded. She had sung the woman to sleep and she would be out for a good nine hours. Zeherah walked in to the living room with a couple of bottles of firewhiskey that she set on the table. Harry took one last look at Hermione's tear stained cheeks before closing the bedroom door. Saeka collapsed on the couch beside Draco and pulled her feet up to rest beneath her. Harry took a deep breath and sat down on a beanbag chair that Zeherah had tossed to him. He knew somewhere deep down that he should have known about this. He should have at least seen it coming. He was best mates with the man and he hadn't seen this coming. Charlie leaned on his knee with a glass of firewhiskey in hand. He couldn't believe his brother would do something as stupid as that. He had just let the greatest woman on Earth walk out his door without batting an eyelash.

Neville dropped his head in to his hands. "I'm sorry guys. I shouldn't have said anything, but I had a bad feeling when I saw him there."

Harry shook his head. "You're not at fault Neville, Ron is. We should have known something was wrong, but Hermione never gave any signals away."

Saeka and Zeherah glanced at each other. Hermione had said a few things to them over the weeks that had began to send off warning bells in their minds. Having both gone through similar experiences they knew that something was wrong. George looked over Zeherah and saw her tense body and the hurt that flashed in her brown eyes.

"Did she say anything to you guys?" he asked softly.

Zeherah sighed and down her glass of firewhiskey. "Not outright, but we got the feeling that something was going on. She would say some things that he was doing and it just didn't set right with us. She wasn't very vocal about her relationship with him."

Luna set her drink down. "What's done is done. Now, how do we fix it?"

* * *

Hermione groaned and snuggled farther in to the covers of the spare bed. She knew where she was before she even opened her eyes. She was afraid to open her eyes. She didn't want the pain to hurt more when she realized this was in fact reality. She heard soft voices outside in the living room and knew she would eventually have to get up. She dug the palm of her hands in to her eyes and bit her bottom lip. She knew that he had cheated on her a couple of times before, but in the end she had forgiven him. Believing that he was just letting the fame go to his head. Yet, here she was with a broken heart once again, but this time knowing that he wasn't even worried about bringing her back. She sat up and threw the covers off her tired body. She bent backwards and heard her back pop, inside she was thankful that Saeka had sang her to sleep or else she never would have gone to bed. She rolled the waistband of the pants up a few times so she wouldn't be tripping on the end of them and walked to the door. She could smell the cinnamon French toast and café au lait that was being made for her in the kitchen. She could also smell bacon, ham, and sausage for the boys that she knew were still there. She took a deep breath and turned the doorknob. Silence fell over the dining room as they heard the door open. Hermione looked up and sat the boys sitting at the wooden table set off to the side that Zeherah and Saeka used as a makeshift dining room. Hermione ignored their stares and took a seat at the table. Zeherah instantly set a plate of cinnamon French toast and bacon in front of her. A cup of café au lait appeared next and the noise in the kitchen stopped as the two women sat down at the table finally.

Hermione sighed. "Can we please not discuss this?"

Harry set his silverware down and stared at her with his brilliant green eyes that she knew saw through her façade. "Hermione, we are just worried about you is all."

"I've been through it before and I'm a big girl, I can make it through it again," she said stubbornly.

George slammed his fork down in to the table and pushed his chair back. He abruptly stood up and left the table. Saeka reached over and pulled the fork out of her table. Hermione winced as she heard the door to one of the bedrooms slam shut. Charlie let out a heavy sigh and dropped his head in to his hands. His fingers weaving in to his short cropped hair as he closed his eyes. Hermione couldn't look at any of them; she didn't want them to see how much pain she was actually in. Luna placed her hand over Hermione's and felt the woman shaking beneath her touch.

"Please, can we not talk about it?" Hermione's voice began to crack as she begged them to not breech the topic.

"So, Hermione, are you all packed for our trip today?" Saeka asked. Hermione looked up at her in confusion, her eyes swimming with tears. "Did you forget about our trip to New Orleans already? Shame on you. We contacted the Minister and made sure everything was set up, our tickets are ready, our hotel reservations are booked, and we have plenty of vacation time to use up."

Hermione gave a watery smile. "Of course I'm packed."

Saeka smiled brightly at her. "Well good then. Eat your breakfast Princess and go wash your stinky ass. We need to make sure the rest of these idiots are packed." She saw Hermione's confused look. "Do you really think we would go to a foreign country without a bunch of hot guys to entertain us do you? I think not."

No one chose to say anything else on the topic. Saeka and Zeherah had informed them of what they planned to do late last night and everyone had immediately called in to work to get the next few weeks off. Everyone had been more than happy to do it. Hermione needed to be taken care of and at the moment they couldn't trust her to do it. Charlie had flooed home late last night as well to talk to his mother and father about what just happened. They had been shocked and outraged, but agreed that Hermione needed to get away for a bit. They would deal with Ron when he finally made his way to them with his tail tucked between his legs.

"So," Luna began. "Where exactly are we staying?"

Saeka winked. "Now, I can't let our little Princess know our secret now, can I?"

Zeherah laughed. "Just as long as you have some summer clothes and a swimsuit packed you should be fine."

"Alcohol! Wooo! Bourbon Street!" Saeka cheered. The table snickered at her words. Hermione smiled politely and excused herself after having finished. She walked down the hallway and knocked on one of the bedroom doors. She heard George shuffle about inside and she pushed open the door. He was lying on Zeherah's bed with his arm over his eyes. She closed the door and softly walked over to the bed. She sat down next to him and he grabbed her hand. They sat in complete silence for a minute before George moved his arm. He pushed himself up and leaned on his elbows.

"'Mione, I wish you had told us what that prat was doing."

"George—"

"No, why didn't you come to one of us?"

"I was afraid," she honestly admitted. "I didn't want to admit that I wasn't desired anymore. I wanted to keep all of you with me and I didn't want to be banished because of something Ron did."

George sat up fully and pulled her in to his arms. His hand came up to tangle in her soft hair as he dipped her head in to her neck. "We love you. You will always have us by your side." He placed his hands on her cheeks and leaned back to look in her eyes. "We will always be there for you." Hermione let the tears fall finally and held on tightly to George as she finally caved in. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and placed his chin on top of her head. He truly wished he could kill his brother for doing something this stupid. Hermione started giggling when she heard the stereo in the living room kick on. Then Zeherah and Saeka singing Bohemian Rhapsody at the top of their lungs. George couldn't hold it back anymore and he started laughing. Hermione was crying from laughing so hard by the time she heard Charlie and Blaise joining in on the singing. She knew that this was something that she needed. She needed to be away from all of her problems and start fresh. She was glad to have such a loving family looking after her needs; it made her comfortable enough to relax in front of them. Hermione pulled George out of bed and the two walked back in to the living room to see Saeka and Luna waltz right past them. Blaise was twirling Zeherah around and singing along with her. Draco was sitting on the couch smiling with a glass of firewhiskey. Harry whisked Hermione away from George and began to dance with her. The sweet sounds of laughter filled the apartment and all of their worries vanished.

* * *

Saeka bounced out of the car happily and saw Zeherah pull up in the second rental with the rest of the gang. Saeka grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled the brunette in to the lobby of the wizarding hotel that they had been lucky to find. When they had called late last night and wanted to reserve more rooms the hotel happily obliged especially when they heard that two of the Golden Trio would be staying there. Everyone followed suit and ended up gazing around the nicely decorated lobby. It was painted in a soft red color that fit with all the old accents around the room. The manager was happily smiling and talking to Saeka as he handed her the keys to their rooms. Apparently she had checked out the whole second floor for them in the small hotel. Zeherah caught her room key and led the way past the reception desk to a door that led out in to a small courtyard. Hermione gasped, it was gorgeous. A small fountain was in the middle while the whole area was covered in plants and trees. Two stair cases led up to a second floor on either side. The hotel was practically empty except for them. Saeka giggled and dashed up the stairs with surprising speed. Zeherah rolled her eyes, but happily followed her friend with the boys staring around in confusion. Zeherah leaned over the railing and dangled the keys in front of them.

"So, us girls all have an individual room, but you guys have to share. I would suggest calling dibs now. Or deal with us," she stated.

Charlie and George sprinted up the stairs and snatched two room keys from her. She laughed as they eagerly dove in to their room and she could hear the bickering over who got which bed. Neville and Harry came up at a more sedate pace while Draco and Blaise walked up with Hermione. Zeherah gave Hermione her key and pointed to the room between Saeka and Zeherah's. She leaned back over the railing and caught sight of Luna staring at the fountain.

"Oi! Come unshrink your shit and get unpacked so we can go drinking." Zeherah groaned as Saeka ran past her without her shirt on. The black haired woman leaned over the railing.

"Woman! You have my suitcases! Gimme my clothes or else I'm walking around the French Quarter starkers!"

"That'd be an interesting sight, don't you think Draco?" Blaise commented as he leaned in Charlie and George's doorway. Draco simply glared at him, but everyone caught the slight blush that darkened his pale cheeks. Luna happily jogged up the steps and dumped a couple of miniature suitcases in to Saeka's hand. The woman then began to pat around for her wand.

"Where in the bloody hell is my wand?"

Zeherah rolled her eyes and Hermione laughed at the woman. "You would lose your own god damn head if it wasn't attached," Zeherah commented. Saeka stuck her tongue out at her friend and Blaise politely expanded her luggage as the woman unceremoniously tossed it on to her bed. She unzipped the first one and squealed in delight.

"Found it! Now where's my shirt?"

Zeherah groaned but, had a smile on her face nonetheless. Hermione was for once not thinking about what had just transpired in London. Saeka reappeared with a shirt on thankfully and her wand shrunken slightly to serve as a hair pin. Luna reached behind Saeka and placed her own wand in the woman's hair and they locked arms and hopped down the steps while whistling. Harry laughed and grabbed Hermione's hand so they could follow after the crazy duo. They waved bye to the manager and strolled out in to the bright sunlight of early evening. Zeherah jogged past them and swung around the sign post stating Royal and Dumaine.

"It's good to be home!" She happily exclaimed. "So where to first? Down to Bourbon street to get totally plastered? Food down by the square? Beignets while listening to idiotic tourists? Or shall we visit my loco voodoo family? We could visit my great-great-grandmother while we are here, well I think she still haunts the cemetery," Zeherah said thoughtfully.

Everyone turned to look at Hermione. She gazed at all of them, she was confused. She didn't know where to go. "Why are you looking at me?"

"You're the one that needs a vacation, so where to Princess?" Saeka asked.

Hermione's stomach answered that question for her. Her cheeks flushed a bright red and she heard the guys snicker behind her. Zeherah smiled. "Well, to River's Edge then." Zeherah led the way for them as she pointed out various places and what significance they had to them and not to the muggles. She motioned to a few places that they should stop at while on vacation while Saeka and Luna were dancing down Royal while listening to the various natives playing music. They stopped at a certain point as Hermione watched a particular group. A woman with a beautiful voice, not as alluring as Saeka's, was singing a foreign song with a group playing simple instruments. Saeka stopped and watched the look of awe cross Hermione's face. Luna was even staring in shock as the group was well organized and all performed perfectly. Zeherah reached in to her back pocket and pulled out her wallet. She dug around and pulled out her muggle American money. She handed it to Hermione and motioned for the woman to put it in the canister they had set up. George grinned and took Hermione's hand after she had set the money in the can and twirled her around. She laughed at his sudden attention and welcomed the dance. She laughed even harder when he dipped her. He pulled her back up and spun her away from him. Charlie stood on the other side and took her hand. She spun in to him and he dipped her as well. By now, Hermione was laughing so hard she was beginning to cry. Her mind was the farthest from Ron as possible by now. They hadn't even been in the city for more than a couple of hours and already she was having the time of her life. She knew that she would forever remember these weeks that she would be here. Charlie smiled brightly at her as he spun her around, making the brunette giggle. She watched Saeka stuff a bunch of money in to their canister and the singer's eyes widened before Saeka ran over to Hermione and grabbed her hand. She pulled her away from Charlie and the women took off running, laughing the entire time.

The boys caught up easily, shocking the boys when they realized Neville could actually keep up with them. Zeherah skipped forward in to Jackson Square and spun around to smile at them. "Welcome to the famous Jackson Square. If you want you can have a psychic glance in to your future," she winked at Harry and Hermione with that statement.

Harry laughed. "I never want to listen to another prophecy again."

Hermione simply scoffed. "Divination has no use."

Zeherah held a hand over her heart and sarcastically sniffed. "That hurts; my family will be so upset to hear that." She couldn't hide the laughter behind her voice.

Saeka and Luna were already a good distance from them standing and pointing out a few paintings from the local artists before they waved the others to come join them so they could get food. The waiters pushed a couple of tables together for the large group and Saeka ordered some drinks before they even all sat down. It took Saeka and Zeherah a lot of convincing to get the others to try some new Cajun food. Hermione was watching all the interactions at the table and couldn't help the bright smile that lit up her face. Saeka was prodding Draco and Blaise to actually try something new while Neville and George were wondering if any of this food was edible. Harry and Luna were trying to decide on what would be better. Zeherah was sipping on her drink and was watching everyone with bright happy eyes. Charlie nudged her arm and smiled down at her.

"Well, I think this has been a brilliant start for a vacation. Don't you?"

Hermione grinned. "Yes, this has."

* * *

Hermione was laying out on the stone cobbles in the courtyard, staring at the full moon in the sky above her. The water from the fountain was making gentle noises that helped calm her rampaging mind. She had come out here to get rid of her disastrous thoughts pertaining to Ron. She glanced at the watch on her wrist; it was 3 in the morning. She chuckled, she had certainly lost track of time since she came here. On one side, she was happy that they had dragged her along on this trip, but the other side of her wished that her life wasn't so fucked up. Her thoughts drifted back to Ron and how they had left him tied up on the bed. She knew that the spell would lift not long afterwards, but it bothered her knowing that she had caught him red handed this time. She should never have taken him back the previous two times. Yet her heart wanted that happily ever after that she thought she could have had with him. In the end, her heart was wrong once again. It's the reason she tended to rely on her intellect and not her heart. Her heart was too badly damaged from being mishandled that it couldn't take anymore.

Soft footsteps broke Hermione out of her thoughts and she tilted her head back to see Saeka smiling down at her. Her shorts hung down to her knees and the well fitting tank top showed off a small patch of skin on her hip. Her hand reached out for Hermione and she accepted the offer. Saeka set her on her feet and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"How about some coffee?"

Hermione nodded. "That sounds lovely."

"I think we have some company though," Saeka said as she looked over her shoulder to see Neville and Draco looking ashamed for having been caught spying. She jerked her head towards the door and the two men followed behind them. She led the small group back towards Jackson Square and dodged her way through late night traffic to get to Café du Monde. She pulled Hermione by her hand over to a table set off to the side and swiped the powdered sugar off the top of the table. Hermione looked around with wide eyes. She remembered seeing this place earlier and the long line that they had then. Now, it was practically dead besides for what appeared to be locals. A waitress made her way over to them almost immediately and Saeka ordered four café au laits and 8 orders of beignets.

"Why did you order 8?" Neville asked as he glanced around. Saeka just grinned, but didn't say a word. She knew the beignets would speak for themselves. Neville turned back to Hermione who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts once again. "I am sorry, Hermione."

Hermione squeezed his large hand. "It's fine, I needed to come to terms with this anyways."

"Why did you even date the Weasel? He is git," Draco added.

"I thought I loved him Draco, now I can see that I don't get a happily ever after," Hermione sadly admitted.

"Just because you didn't get your happily ever after with Ron doesn't mean you don't get the Cinderella story book ending," Saeka chimed in and began reaching for her wallet as the waitress walked back over. Draco stayed her hand and paid the woman for the food. Saeka licked her lips as she stared at the beignets and slid two plates over to her. She bit in to the first one and groaned. "God, I've missed these things," she said with a mouthful of powdered sugar.

Hermione looked at the other two men and shrugged and she hesitantly bit in to one. Her eyes rolled in to the back of her head as the sugary goodness infiltrated her taste buds. She had to admit these were the most heavenly things she had ever tasted. Draco poked his beignet and gave it an odd look. Saeka rolled her eyes, took her beignet, and shoved the last bit in to Draco's mouth.

"Now chew," Saeka sarcastically said as she leaned on her hand to watch him. He chewed and Hermione giggled as she saw Draco's expression change. "Never doubt me when it comes to food. I swear, I'm surprised I'm not a whale. I'm just glad corsets make everything disappear," she said with a laugh.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you're fat then I'm the Eiffel Tower."

"Well we could always turn you in to the Eiffel Tower then, but it'd be a miniature one," Saeka jokingly said.

Draco gave Hermione a confused glance, but she shook her head. It wasn't her place to mention Saeka's own problems. They spent another hour sitting outside just chatting and laughing. Neville had actually opened up a bit and was more talkative than previously. He seemed to have finally grown comfortable enough to have a conversation with them. Before they left Saeka grabbed a few bags of beignets to take with them and paid for them at the take-out window. Neville linked arms with Hermione and she smiled at him. He truly had changed over the years. No longer was there a bumbling boy, but a confident handsome man. She had to wonder why his relationship with Hannah Abbott never panned out. Draco and Saeka were in front of them, leading the way with every so often Saeka smacking Draco's hands away from the bag of beignets. They creeped back in to the hotel and Saeka placed a bag of beignets in front of everyone's door and motioned for them to keep quiet. As soon as she set the bag down in front of Zeherah's door, it was thrown open. The four jumped in shock at the sudden appearance of the bushy haired blonde.

"I smell beignets."

Saeka laughed and shook her head. She picked up the bag and shoved them at Zeherah. "Go back to bed crazy woman." Zeherah reached in to the bag and put a beignet in her mouth as she kicked the door closed with her foot. "Now you three, go to bed. We have a fun day of drinking ahead of us."

Neville grabbed Hermione's hand before she could go in to her room. She looked down at his hand and then up at him. This was unusual behavior for him. She turned around so she could look at him and he took a deep breath. "I really am sorry, even though you keep telling me I have nothing to be sorry for I feel as if this is my fault. I just didn't know what to think because I knew he would hurt you. I didn't want you to be hurt."

Hermione softly smiled at him and stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Neville, I'm glad someone is looking after me. Goodnight."

Neville smiled at her. "Goodnight."

Saeka and Draco looked out from the crack of her doorway to watch the sight. Saeka was happily smiling as Neville walked back to the room he was sharing with Harry. She leaned back from the door and leaned against the wall. She held up three fingers for Draco and he raised an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes. "Hermione has three possible suitors now. Three very good suitors who would treat her like the Queen of the world. George, Charlie, and now Neville. That woman will never have to want for anything in her life ever again. So! Who should we help her get?"

Draco ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Why are you so worried about her?" he asked softly.

Saeka patted his cheek. "Someone has to look after her heart," she said as she walked over to her bed.

"Then who's looking after your's?"

Saeka stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. "There's nothing left to look after. Go to bed Draco, we have a long day ahead of us." She turned back to the bed and heard the door close behind her. She sighed and waved her wand to disperse the glamour charms covering her skin.

"Why?" Saeka jumped and glared at Draco. "I'm sorry for whatever my father did. I really am trying to make up to the entire world, but why do you hide them?"

"I'm tired of the looks of pity whenever people see these scars. Zeherah's are easier to hide than mine are. Draco, your father didn't do anything. I was only at the mansion, but your father never contributed to these scars. Why did you give me money when we weren't charging you?"

Draco sighed. "I felt responsible even though I didn't know you. I heard the screams at night and I wish I could have done something."

"You were only a child. You're not at fault for what Bellatrix did or Alecto or what's his face…that's not the point. You were not at fault for this Draco."

Draco stepped forward and placed his hand on the side of her face. The tips of his fingers grazed over the raised scar that he knew was from his aunt. The scar stretched from behind her ear to her collarbone, barely missing her vital artery on her neck. Saeka shivered as his fingers traced the scar down to her collarbone. She had been worried about him finally trying to confront his past in front of her. She personally didn't want to revisit it, but was willing to if it would help him. "I can try and help you find a way to rid yourself of these scars," he finally said.

"I've already tried; the doctors say there's not much that can be done. Most of them were made with magic and I didn't tell them about the ones that weren't," she whispered.

Draco's eyes widened. "There's more?" Saeka reached to the bottom of her shirt and pulled the tank top over her head. His eyes hardened as he saw the damage to her skin. Some of the scars had faded on their own, but they would never go away. There was a large 'X' over where her heart was. His fingers traced the marks and she moved her arm, down her ribs was the word 'TRAITOR'.

"I spent most of my time protecting Zeherah from their wrath. I spared her most of it."

Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had never bothered to ask either woman what had happened for he feared what he would hear. He looked down at her bright hazel eyes. "Just say you forgive me."

Saeka nodded. "I forgive you even though you didn't do anything wrong."

"Not yet," he said as he leaned down and captured Saeka's lips.

* * *

Blaise stretched and slowly sat up in his bed, he had the most relaxing sleep in a very long while. He rolled over to call out to Draco to see the bed was empty. He glanced at the clock, it was only 9 in the morning and his friend was already gone. He stood up and made for the door. Outside stood Zeherah getting ready to knock on the door. The two Slytherins stared at each other for a moment before she looked past him to see that Draco's bed was empty.

"Where's Malfoy?"

"I was just going to ask you the same thing."

"I don't know, but there's breakfast downstairs. The owner went out of his way and made breakfast for all of us since we are the only ones here."

Blaise nodded and grabbed his key off the desk by the door. He stepped out and closed the door behind him. He could see that the others were sitting out in the courtyard, but Saeka and Draco were missing. Zeherah smirked and waggled her eyebrows at him as they passed Saeka's room. The owner of the hotel smiled at them and his wife placed another plate of waffles on the large table that was where the fountain used to be. The owners had been happy to spend some time with everyone. It wasn't often that they didn't have that much business and have a group of famous witches and wizards in their place. They were enjoying talking to everyone and pointing out places they should go. The owner, Stephen, and his wife, Moira, were laughing along with Luna and Neville as the two recounted a story of their first party with Hermione at the club. Blaise stopped when he heard a door open and saw Draco trying to sneak out of Saeka's room with his outer shirt over his shoulder.

"Walk of shame!" he shouted. Zeherah snorted in to her orange juice and she smacked Blaise on the arm. Harry looked up and saw Draco groaning in his hand at having being caught. Saeka snickered from her doorway and jerked her head in the direction of his room. He quickly went back to his room to change leaving her to deal with the idiots. Saeka smiled at them as she sat down next to Hermione and Blaise and took the plate of waffles Zeherah shoved her way.

"My dear, what happened to your neck?" Moira asked as she stared at the scar in shock.

Saeka's eyes widened and she muttered a quick spell which concealed the scar from further scrutiny. "Nothing." Moira wisely kept her mouth shut, preferring to stay on her guest's good side. Hermione patted her hand and everyone went back to eating. Draco eventually came downstairs and gave a sheepish grin before sitting next to Blaise and Zeherah where he was subjected to endless teasing by both people. Harry and Hermione were trying not to laugh at Draco's predicament. Hermione couldn't be happier than she was at that moment. Stephen jumped as a beautiful black owl landed in the center of the table with the Daily Prophet in it's talons. Harry dug in to his pocket and gave the bird it's money. He apologized to Stephen, but he would prefer to stay in touch with magical London while they were away. As he gazed at the front page he wished he hadn't decided on that. Front and center was the headline. "Brains of Golden Trio a harlot?" inside he was fuming at this. He would have a talk with the Daily Prophet when he got back. Hermione snatched the paper and stared at it in shock. Her jaw slack as she read her former boyfriend's words. Saeka snatched it and Zeherah promptly lit it on fire with her wand. Hermione stared at the two women in shock.

"Harry, please cancel your subscription until we get back," Blaise stated as he brushed the embers off his plate.

"Gladly," Harry said through gritted teeth. "Is there a floo I could use?" he asked Stephen and the older man led him in to his house where he could use the floo.

Hermione turned on the table. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Saeka looked at Zeherah and the two women shrugged.

"We didn't see a thing, 'Mione," George said.

"It's almost like you think we are up to something," Charlie finished.

"I know you guys are trying to make sure that nothing happens to me and that I don't go mental, but I can't avoid this forever," Hermione stated as she stared at each person.

Saeka fidgeted and removed her wand from the waist band of her shorts and twirled it around her fingers. Zeherah had the decency to look ashamed for a minute before she sighed. They were all trying to keep Hermione from being depressed. Harry came back in to the courtyard looking pale. Hermione stood up and rushed to his side.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"I just had a fight with Ginny," he said.

Hermione wheeled him over to the table and made him sit down. "Weren't you supposed to contact the Daily Prophet and not our sister?" Charlie asked.

"I did and then I contacted her to let her know where we were and she began yelling and screaming at me for having vanished without telling her. Then she started saying that I needed to come back and deal with Ron who was upset because apparently he's been telling everyone you cheated on him. Ginny believes him…I broke up with her in anger. I couldn't stand her saying those things 'Mione." Harry took Hermione's hands and sighed. "I think we should go back early."

"Like hell!" George yelled. He slammed his fist on the table and Neville jumped at the sudden change in attitude. "This is the reason we left. We knew there was going to be a fallout so we are not going back until everything calms down."

Zeherah clapped her hands to get everybody's attention. "How about we go visit my great-great-grandmother?"

* * *

Zeherah skipped in to cemetery #1 without so much as a backward glance at the rest of the group. Harry and Hermione were linked arm in arm as they followed the happy blonde. Luna was glancing around at the iron gates leading in to the cemetery. Saeka grabbed the back of Luna's shirt before she could run off and pulled her to the left. They were going to get a tour here eventually, but first they had to make a pit-stop. Saeka made sure there were no muggles nearby on this particularly warm Sunday and waved her wand. The iron gates slammed shut behind them making the rest of the group raise an eyebrow. Hermione's fingers grazed across the stone tombs, feeling every score mark and groove. She couldn't believe that she was finally in this city and exploring one of the places that she had always wanted to visit. Harry tightened his grip on her arm to try and wheel her away from going off on her own like he knew she wanted to do. Saeka slipped her wand back in to the waistband of her jeans and led everyone between a set of tombs to find Zeherah talking to a ghost. She stepped aside and waved to the ghost. "Everyone, meet Marie Laveau, my great-great-grandmum."

Hermione gasped as she stared at one of the most famous voodoo priestesses and a powerful witch in her own right. To Hermione, this was one of the greatest moments of her life. She had always wanted to meet a ghost that knew more about history than she did. She was hoping that she would be able to ask the woman some questions. Marie cocked her head to the side and smiled at Hermione. "Well if it isn't Miss Granger."

"You know who I am?"

"Chérie, I know who all of you are. Anyone who survived that war has been gossip fodder for us ghosts. All passing souls talk about your exploits. I'm glad to finally meet you. It's nice to meet another powerful witch besides these two fools," she jerked a thumb towards her Zeherah and Saeka. Hermione gave the two a questioning look before deciding to ask them about that later. "So, mon petite chou, why have you visited me?" she asked Zeherah.

Zeherah laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "Well I was kinda hoping you could give us a tour."

Marie nodded and waved her hand, they heard the main gates open once again. "Ridiculous muggles won't even notice me so just pretend I'm not here. If you leave the gates closed for long the tour guides begin to get suspicious. So, where shall we start, oh! Let's start with the old Squib caretaker. He was a delightful man, would always come in at night and take care of the place while he talked to me. I've had many interesting people come through this cemetery, a few ended up having very long conversations with me. I remember one specific time when Dumbledore visited the American Ministry and he wanted to drop by to meet me. The man spent the entire day chatting with me about this and that. I ended up taking him on a tour of the French Quarter. Charming one, him." Hermione giggled as Marie began to ramble as she floated past them. They spent the next couple of hours as Marie took them on a little tour of the cemetery and recounting different stories of the individuals or of muggles trying to gain good luck through the spirits of the voodoo priestesses. She was an interesting woman and full of different tidbits of history pertaining to New Orleans. She answered every question Hermione had patiently and didn't become upset with her with all the questions. It made Hermione happy to see that someone was willing to answer all her questions that for once she didn't know the answers to. Marie even explained the basics of voodoo and told them a perfect shop in the Vieux Carré to visit that was the perfect place to hit for a blessing. Marie stopped abruptly as she caught sight of someone staring at them between a line of tombs by the Italian Society's vault. Saeka screeched to a halt behind the ghost so as to not walk right through her, she had made that mistake once before. Marie held up a hand to stop them and floated towards the direction of the tombs and the person quickly shuffled away.

"Marie?" Hermione asked softly.

"I believe we are being followed chérie." Everyone's hand went to their wand and they glanced around, but they couldn't see anything. "Zeherah, I would suggest leaving now. Find your lovely maman and hole up in the mansion."

"Grand-mère, what's going on?" Zeherah asked.

"Listen to your Grand-mère and head to see your famille, mon petite chou. I'll find out and find you tonight. Go."

* * *

Fluffystwin: Yes, yes this is a lot, but I think you guys will like it. Each chapter will be as long which means it will take me a bit to write especially since finals are coming up soon and I have to find a job. So forgive me if I don't make it on time every week, but I will try. Thanks for reading and please review. I would like to know if I'm doing well. Thanks.


	2. Dirty little secret

Fluffystwin: Hello all, here is chapter 2, earlier than expected. I had AirmidM give me an idea so I cranked out a few pages pretty quickly afterwards. I hope you all enjoy this as I'm certainly enjoying writing this.

* * *

"Listen to your Grand-mère and head to see your famille, mon petite chou. I'll find out and find you tonight. Go."

They didn't waste any time and made their way out of the cemetery as quickly as they could without alerting the muggles to their movements. Luna looked back over her shoulder; a man in a black jacket was following them. Luna's hand reached for her wand and she whispered a spell at him. He fell straight out of his shoes and slammed face first in to the uneven walkway. She snickered and Harry grabbed her hand to pull her after them. Saeka and Zeherah jogged across the street and briskly made their way down the streets of the French Quarter making sure that the group was still with them. Their shoulders were tense as they watched their surroundings. So many different theories were going through their heads; they didn't know why anyone would be following them. George had a tight grip on Hermione's hand as they followed the two witches down another block. Zeherah pulled a set of keys out of her pocket and picked out the right one as they walked up to a wooden gate. She pushed it open and waved everyone in. Her eyes darted around one last time before she slammed the wooden gate shut. Hermione was staring at the open courtyard in shock, it was absolutely gorgeous. There were beautiful flowers everywhere that filled the open area with a floral scent with trees casting shade over them with their long branches. The tile beneath their feet was hand laid and had gorgeous hand drawn designs in them. She could see a different makers-mark on each one. She looked up to see Saeka twist her hair up in to a sloppy bun and put her wand through it to keep it in place. Hermione didn't understand why the woman would do that, but then her hair slapped her in her face when a breeze went passed. That was why. Saeka snickered and took Hermione's wand as she twisted the woman's hair up and pinned it in place with the wand. Hermione thanked her and the group followed Zeherah up to a metal door that was pulled open in front of them. A woman with blonde graying hair falling in loose curls around her face stood in front of them with her hands on her hips. She wore a simple loose shirt with a flowing black skirt that danced around her ankles. Her brown eyes glanced at each one of them in turn. Suddenly, she reached out and smacked Zeherah upside the head and started yelling at her in French. Saeka slapped a hand over her mouth so as not to burst out laughing at what was being said.

"Maman! Arrête!" Zeherah said as she covered her head to protect herself.

"Je ne vais pas arrête!" Hermione stared at the scene in shock. She had never seen anyone act like this with their child before. The woman stopped when she saw Hermione and Harry. Her entire demeanor changed, but not before giving Zeherah one last smack for good measure. "Bonjour! This is a nice surprise! Please, come in, ignore my insolent child. Oh Saeka lovely, it's so good to see you again. Everyone come in and I'll have Laila whip up something for us. Laila!" Everyone cringed as the woman screeched. A woman with short brown hair in a simple blue floral summer dress ran in to the entrance hall. "Go fetch some drinks for everyone."

"Yes, Madame."

"Hey Laila, can you have Rick make me a very large glass of Amaretto Sour?" Saeka asked.

"He started making it when you walked in the gate," Laila said before bowing and hustling off down a hallway.

"Maman, may we please sit?" Zeherah asked.

"Oh of course, follow me. I'm sorry for my poor manners everyone, my name is Zera Laveau, the ignorant one's mother. I swear I did not raise her to be like this." Saeka snorted as she tried to prevent her laughter from being heard. "I didn't help raise this one to be like this either," she said as she jerked a thumb at Saeka. "Come, Laila should have things ready for us in the living room." Zera was right, by the time they entered the living room Laila had just set down a couple of trays containing drinks and snacks. A tall man in a suit walked and handed Saeka a tall glass of a yellowish looking liquid. "Please do not get drunk in my home again, or else I will kick you out."

"I would never dare maman," Saeka said in a sickly sweet voice.

Zera rolled her eyes and gestured for everybody to sit down. Everyone sighed happily as they rested on the cool leather couches. Saeka leaned against Draco and stretched her legs out across Blaise and Zeherah's laps while across from her Hermione sat between the two Weasley men. Luna happily accepted a cup of tea as she sat by the arm of the chair and Neville looked around hesitantly. No one besides the Slytherins were comfortable in the house. Hermione could understand why, this house probably resembled the type of house they grew up in. "So would anyone care to explain to me why I have two Slytherin Princes, two Weasleys, the King and Queen and Prince of Gryffindor, and the fruity one from Ravenclaw in my home?"

Saeka let her head roll back on to Draco's shoulder and she stared up at the ceiling. "Well we decided to go on vacation and it's been a while since we've come to visit—"

"So you bring the whole lot of famous people with you? Well, I must say, you two have made decent friends," Zera calmly said as she sipped her tea.

"Maman, can you drop the attitude? We actually came here because Grand-mère said that someone was following us in the cemetery."

"Oh I know. I had a nasty little run in earlier today with a Weasley and a bunch of punk Neo-Death Eaters that have migrated to the States. I had to obliviate a handful of muggles."

"Only people from the Ministry can obliviate muggles," Hermione stated.

Zera raised an eyebrow. "There is a reason that my daughter went to Hogwarts and not this rubbish school here in the States. Now, the ministry here hasn't given me much information, but someone is following Miss Granger here. I want to believe it's her jilted lover, but I hardly believe the prophet anymore."

"Good, because it's a bunch of bollocks," George said.

"May I ask what happened so I can better assist you?" Zera asked as she set her empty tea cup down.

"Excuse me if this is insulting, but why exactly do you want to help?" Charlie asked.

Zera smirked. "I keep forgetting everyone is still distrustful of each other. I am helping because my daughter sees fit to associate with all of you. It may not look like it, but I do care deeply about her since she is the only child I have left. Whoever she decides to care for will be under my protection as soon as they step foot on the US soil. I personally would like to keep her here in the States, but that is neither here nor there. So, once again, what happened?" Zera was more firm in her demand for an answer this time.

The Slytherins were not even bothered by the older woman's attitude. Hermione thought that Zera reminded her of Narcissa. She was a woman who demanded answers, but was very protective at the same time. She was obviously the one in charge of the home and things went her way. She was a woman who cared for her only child and any of the other friends that were brought in. Hermione sighed and patted George's hand that rested on her arm. He was just being a little overprotective of her and to be honest, she was enjoying the treatment. She had to talk eventually and if Ron was being an ignorant prat and causing problems then something needed to be done. She raised her eyes and caught sight of the four Slytherins across from her. She still couldn't believe that she had become friends with Draco and Blaise. She never thought it would ever happen as they seemed to be the type that couldn't change, just like their families. She smiled slightly when she saw Saeka offer Draco some of her drink and he smiled at her. Maybe there was hope for the future.

"Ron cheated on me for the third time, but this time we caught him with the girl. In the end I left. The boys brought my things to Zeherah and Saeka's flat and of course I came here with them on vacation. It's rather simple."

Zera nodded and leaned over to snatch Saeka's drink. She downed it quickly and ignored the protest from the young Slytherin. "Well, third time is the charm apparently. Not meaning that in a bad way darling. Either way, you have surrounded yourself with people who care for you so I believe you are in good hands. If the man who was following you isn't Ron that is fine by me, but what worries me more is the amount of Neo-Death Eaters that arrived in the city almost at the exact time of your arrival. New Orleans is a large city, but the Vieux Carré is small and densely packed. If they decided to strike there then we would have a difficult time with obliviating muggles. I would suggest not going in to the Vieux Carré at night, especially Rue Bourbon. Café du Monde is safe ground at night though if you are out. The night manager is a charming muggle-born man by the name of Louis."

"Maman!"

"I'm allowed to have a bit of fun," Zera said in her defense. Zeherah groaned and dropped her head to lie on the arm of the couch. Blaise snickered, the woman was interesting. Hermione smiled at Zera, the woman wasn't as cold as she seemed. "How about I consult with my fellow Aurors and we figure out how safe it is for you all and while I'm doing that you can go swim."

"Swim?" eight sets of voices asked.

Zera smiled. "I may be a pure blood, but that doesn't mean I'm a stick in the mud. Plus, swimming regularly is good exercise for my old bones." Everyone knew that the woman could probably beat them in a duel even if she was older than them. "Girls, you know where it is and don't let Saeka have too much alcohol."

Saeka glared at Zera, but the woman patted her cheek and walked out of the large living room without another word. Saeka and Zeherah looked at each other before they bounded off the couch and running towards a door off to the side. The two women's laughter reached them. Hermione smiled as the women disappeared down the hallway. Luna grabbed Harry and Neville and pulled them off the couch so they could follow the women. The blonde haired woman was more excited to be doing something different than anything else. Draco and Blaise looked at each other and shrugged, it's not like they had anything else to do. They followed after the others quickly enough. Hermione attempted to get up, but was stopped when Charlie pulled her back down on to the couch by her hand. He and George turned on the couch to face her and Hermione gave them a confused look. She didn't know what they were doing and it kind of creeped her out. She glanced at George and felt her cheeks flush slightly, his gaze was intense.

"Hermione, are you sure you're okay because I'm a little shocked that you aren't worried that Ron might be the one following us," Charlie said.

Hermione sighed; she knew someone was going to eventually ask her about that. In all honesty, she was happy to be away from Ron and away from the heartache he caused. She really did want a life with him, but not at the expense of her happiness. She knew that her mother had been right in saying that Ron wasn't the one for her when she had taken him to visit her parents. She knew who her parents did approve of though. "If he doesn't come near me I'm fine, but the instant he tries to come for me his ass is fried. Just because I'm being nice now doesn't mean I will be later."

George leaned over and kissed her cheek. "That's why we love you."

"We are just worried is all 'Mione. Yea Ron is our brother, but he did this to himself so we will support you and beat his arse if we have to," Charlie mentioned. He stood up and held out his hand for her to take. "Well lets go swim."

Hermione shook her head, but let him help her up. She stopped suddenly. "We don't have any swimsuits."

"I think Saeka and Zeherah have that all figured out," George said with a devilish smile that made Hermione's cheeks flare bright red. She really needed to stop blushing around this Weasley. She had been doing it more and more over the past few years. She did not want to listen to what her damaged heart was saying about all those moments. Charlie held open the door for them and Hermione stopped as she saw Saeka arguing with Draco at the end of the hall. Saeka caught them staring and shoved Draco out of her way as she walked into the pool area. Draco waved them down the hall and through the door. Hermione caught sight of Luna jumping in to the pool in nothing but her yellow floral knickers. Hermione's mouth opened in shock as she caught sight of Zeherah laughing as she stripped down to practically nothing as well. Draco sat in a chair off to the side and motioned for Hermione to join him. She eagerly joined him at the side of the pool so that way she wouldn't have to strip. She wasn't exactly comfortable with stripping down to practically nothing. George and Charlie practically ripped their clothes off before they took a running leap in to the pool. Hermione glanced at Saeka out of the corner of her eye and saw the woman inspecting places on her body. She could only guess that Saeka was making sure the glamour charms were in place before she stripped. Zeherah's scream reverberated in the room as Blaise shoved her in to the pool. Hermione laughed as she watched Luna float lazily on her back in circles around Harry who was listening to her ramble about something or other. Neville, George, Charlie, and Blaise were teaming up against Zeherah. Saeka grinned maniacally as she took a running leap in to the pool and splashed the boys. The man from earlier who brought Saeka her drink walked in and placed a tray of drinks between Draco and Hermione. He smiled at them and walked off again. Draco sighed and leaned back in the reclining pool chair, all he wanted to do right now was wallow in his self-hatred, but apparently Hermione had a different idea for him.

"You confronted her about her scars didn't you?" Hermione's melodious voice asked as he tried not to open his eyes.

"I did that last night."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Sleep yes, but I know you're more curious about if we had sex and the answer is no." Hermione picked up a glass of iced tea and placed the brightly colored straw in her mouth. She held back a moan at the delicious liquid. Whoever had made this was amazing at their job. She truly wanted to ask more delicate questions, but her friendship with Draco was still in its early phases and she didn't want to scare him off. "She doesn't want people to see them." Apparently Hermione didn't have to initiate the conversation.

"That's understandable. One day she will stop using the glamour charm, but for right now in her mind she needs it to make herself feel better. She believes they are ugly and people's reactions to them don't help her mental health either. Did she have a nightmare last night?"

Draco's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "No, why?"

"Well, then she's already making progress. She has nightmares every night normally and I can't blame her for that either. Both Zeherah and I have reoccurring nightmares; I bet everyone in this room does. She has never said anything about what exactly happened when they were held and I don't think I will ever find out. Just for now, let her deal with things. She knows you're there so don't push it. She will confide in you soon enough."

Draco snorted and let his head flop backwards to stare up at the glass ceiling of the pool room. "And to think, if someone told me our first year of Hogwarts that I would be sitting here next to you listening to your advice I would have gone mental on them."

"I would have done the same thing."

Hermione was looking at Harry and Luna having fun, glad to see that Harry was distracted from what happened earlier just as much as she was. She jumped when Draco began speaking again. "Did you know that Saeka was offered a job at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, so have Zeherah and Neville. Neville is more interested in continuing his Auror work with Harry than doing Herbology, though he does spend a lot of off time with Professor Sprout. He's the reason Saeka's voice doesn't have the allure it does now. Zeherah was offered the position of either Transfiguration or Charms and Saeka was offered D.A.D.A."

"She was offered that? Why didn't she take it?"

"It was a couple of years after the war and their wounds were still fresh in their minds. McGonagall still keeps in contact with them though. Apparently from what McGonagall says, they were her best students even though they liked to get in trouble and of course were in Slytherin. She says they should have been in Gryffindor."

Draco nodded as he watched Saeka with Zeherah on her shoulders as they started to fight George and Charlie. "If you really think about it Gryffindor and Slytherin aren't really that different."

"No, they aren't, but in the minds of everyone we will still all be bitter rivals. One day, maybe, there can be good inter-house relationships," Hermione said with a sigh. Draco and Hermione smiled at each other and turned to look back at the idiots in the pool. The conversation between the two didn't pick back up and they weren't bothered by it. It was something that Hermione enjoyed about being around Draco. She didn't feel the need to feel in the silence with useless chatter. They had been through too much to really be bothered by anything. They were just happy to enjoy all the crazy antics of their friends. Saeka dived under the water and swam away from the others towards the edge of the pool. She pushed herself up out of the pool and shook the water off her limbs. Her hands came up to pull her hair out of the bun and wring it out. Hermione waved her wand and the woman's knickers were dried instantly. Saeka muttered thanks and sat down next to Draco on the lounge chair. She whispered something to him before reaching for the same type of drink she had before. Draco wrapped an arm around her as she scooted backwards to rest against him.

"Can I try that?" Hermione asked. She had been watching Saeka down the drink very quickly ever since she had sat down. Saeka gave her a curious glance before handing the chilled drink over. Hermione took a sip from the brightly colored straw and her eyes light up. It was absolutely delicious. It had a sweet taste to it, but a slight kick as well. She took another drink before handing it back. Saeka laughed at her before accepting it.

"Well, apparently we know what kind of drink to get you later," Saeka teasingly said.

Hermione nodded eagerly, she would really like to have one of those for herself. "Is that why Mrs. Zera says to not let you have too much?"

Saeka's eyes dropped down to the glass and she absentmindedly stirred the straw around the glass. Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what she just said. Draco's expression was one that Hermione didn't really care to see. She knew she had just stumbled in to a troubled area. "Actually, maman is just worried about me especially since I was in a perpetual drunken stupor not long after the war. We came back to live here for a few months and I spent a lot of time on Rue Bourbon. Rick, the man who brought the drinks, found me one day passed out in a bar after they had all been looking for me for two days. Maman was very…adamant about me snapping back to real life. Suddenly having no alcohol after continuously having it for a couple of months is a great way to detox. I'm not allowed to have that much alcohol anymore because of it."

Hermione and Draco were in shock as Saeka had actually just said something about her life directly after the war. It wasn't the best memory to talk about, but still it was more information gained about her. Draco's arm wrapped itself to lie against Saeka's cool skin and pulled her even closer to him. The door to the pool opened and Zera floated in to the room in her black ballerina flats. Hermione had to admit that the woman was graceful and carried herself like a woman of importance. Zera smiled gently at Saeka and Draco before pulling a chair over to the trio. She looked directly at Hermione and scanned the woman over.

"Well, I had a discussion with my fellow Aurors and apparently we do have Neo-Death Eaters in the Vieux Carré. There have been sightings of Ron Weasley, but nothing is confirmed yet. I would suggest going back to London in case the Neo-Death Eaters see you. I would prefer to not have to floo Kingsley and tell him one of his favorites has been either killed or injured—"

"Madame Zera, I hate to intrude, but it appears as if we have intruders," Rick said as he poked his head in to the pool room.

Everyone immediately jumped to attention. The ones in the pool clambered out just as quickly as they jumped in. Saeka and Zeherah simply slipped in to their jeans and grabbed their wands. Luna grabbed Harry's shirt and dried both herself and Harry off. Hermione took care of drying off the Weasley boys as they jumped in to their pants. Zera held up her hand as she saw the others got ready in record time. She glanced at each one and realized that they had been through far too much in their short lives. They should never have had to see war.

"Now, just stay here. It's probably not—" A crashing sound was heard from down the hallway. "Oh they did not just destroy my library!" Zera spun around on the ball of her foot and marched down the hallway grumbling about idiotic people who don't take an interest in preserving history. Zeherah grinned at Hermione and shook her head. Her mother was a tad bit on the crazy side, but there was no other woman she would have as her mother. Hermione and Harry nodded at each other before leading the group down the hallway slowly. They didn't want to be surprised by anything that might come charging for them. Hermione's mind was on overtime though. She knew something was wrong. If Ron really was the one behind all of this trouble then how exactly did he find them? Harry had told her that he didn't tell Ginny exactly where they were and they had taken a plane to get to New Orleans. It didn't make sense. Only people in the Ministry would know where they were and all of their close friends were there together. Hermione stopped thinking as a blast of red light nailed the wall beside her. Saeka pulled Hermione down to avoid the second blast that came at her. The living room was destroyed as Zera, Laila, and Rick attempted to fight off skilled wizards with silver masks covering their face. Draco felt the fury boil up inside him when he gazed upon those masks. He never wanted to see those things again and yet here they were. Draco was the first to act. Saeka flipped one of the leather couches over and placed Hermione behind it's thick cushions.

"I want you to stay here." Saeka dropped her head as a curse flew right over her. "You can fight me all you want later, but we need to make sure that he isn't here. I want to know how the hell they found us." Saeka smiled at Hermione and dove out from behind the barrier. Hermione watched in awe as Saeka instantly disarmed a wizard and magically wrapped him in chains. She took his wand and broke it over her knee before dashing off to help someone else. Hermione peeked over the edge of the couch to see Luna send someone flying away from her and Harry. Magic was flying everywhere and Hermione was stuck behind a couch. She cursed at her luck; of course she would have to be the one in danger this time. She ignored the practical side of her that said to protect her own hide and stood up and began firing non-verbal spells at a rapid rate. Everyone froze when more Neo-Death Eaters apparated in to the house. One with a wand to Saeka's throat and another one with a wand pointed at Zeherah's face. No one moved for fear that something would happen to their friends. Only ten minutes had passed since the first explosion from the library. Hermione couldn't believe how well organized these people were, they were nothing like the previous Death Eaters.

"We really don't want to cause any problems. We are only here from Granger," one of the still standing men in front of Zera said.

"Over my dead body," Harry boldly said.

"We aren't allowed to kill you, but we will harm you if necessary," the same one said.

"Oh, so apparently you guys have manners this time. What a relief," Zeherah sarcastically commented.

Hermione walked around the edge of the couch and stared at them. "What do you want with me?"

"Our orders are to grab you and go back to headquarters."

Saeka growled, but was silenced when the wand against her throat pressed harder. "Try me bitch," she spat out.

"Saeka, don't piss them off. Just for once keep your bloody trap shut," Zera said as one raised their wand to point it at Zera's face.

Saeka growled again and the woman pressed her wand against her throat to reinforce her point. "If you don't keep your trap shut, I'll add a little scar to your pretty face."

Saeka's stance relaxed and she began laughing. It wasn't your normal laugh, far from it. It was a spine-chilling laugh that held malicious intent. "Bitch, fucking try me." The glamour charms wavered and faded revealing the scarred skin all across her body. "You will have a hard time trying to find an empty spot."

The woman let go of her in shock, thinking that she was going to try something. Saeka smirked and threw her elbow back, cracking the woman's mask in half. Chaos broke out. Blaise encased the man pointing the wand at Zeherah in rope while Saeka dropped on the woman who had her as she began reaching for a wand. Hermione and Harry targeted the man who had been speaking. The rest of the Neo-Death Eaters apparated away as soon as Saeka made the first move, only the four that had been subdued remained. Luna crouched down to check on the one that had been bound earlier, but stopped when she saw Draco run over to Saeka and try and haul her off the female Neo-Death Eater. Draco wrapped his arms over Saeka's and pulled hard. They stumbled back and Saeka launched one last kick into the female's stomach. She began screaming obscenities to the curled up woman and Draco was finding it difficult to keep her squirming body against his. She was stronger than she looked. Zera had Rick, Charlie, George, and Harry move the captives off to a different room as quickly as possible and whispered hushed words to Laila. Laila ran off down a hallway just as quickly. Luna turned the couch back over and maneuvered a shocked Zeherah on to the dusty leather surface. Draco fell to the floor with Saeka in his arms. He was holding her tight for fear that she would jump up and continue to beat the crap out of the Neo-Death Eaters.

Hermione turned away from the sight. She couldn't bear to see one of her good friend's breaking down like that. She knew that the torture and horror of the time she spent locked up was replaying in her head. Hermione waved her wand and set to work, with Blaise, on repairing the room. Zera sat on the couch, holding her daughter's hand gently. Luna looked around at everyone and realized they would all be fine for the moment. She pushed her blonde hair over her shoulder and motioned to Neville to follow her. The two discretely left the room and followed the path that the other boys previously went. Her footsteps were light as she tried to figure out exactly where they had taken the Neo-Death Eaters. She could barely hear Harry's dulcet tones.

"Harry?" she asked.

A door further up to their right opened and Luna slipped inside with Neville. They were standing in an elegantly furnished study that had obviously not been touched in a while if the amount of dust was any indication. Luna ran a finger over the table to her left and left a streak in the layer of dust. She wiped her finger on her pants and turned to look at Harry. He looked haggard, far too old for his age. They had all been through too much. She knew that all he wanted was a moment of quiet where he could live life and maybe go forward in it without always being seen as 'The Chosen One'. Luna stepped forward and placed a hand on Harry's upper arm. He gave her a weak smile and turned back to the four they had captured. The masks were lying on the desk that had been pushed off to the side. The one female that Saeka had been beating up was sitting on the ground with her back against the wall. Her face was beginning to bruise from her broken nose. Luna knew she would have looked worse if the boys hadn't at least tried to help her slightly. Unlike the Neo-Death Eaters, they weren't heartless people. She turned to look at the man, who was obviously the ring leader of this entire operation.

"Harry, what exactly are we going to do with them?" Luna gently prodded her friend for an answer.

Harry pocketed his wand and crossed his arms over his chest. "Contact the Ministry first then interrogate them until they arrive."

George slipped his hands into his pockets to prevent himself from lashing out at the people in front of him. "I'll ask Zera to contact the Ministry," he said quickly before leaving the room. He didn't want to do anything stupid while in the room.

Harry pulled a chair over so as to sit in front of the ring leader. "Why did you come here?"

The man glared at him before deciding it was of no use to fight back. "I told you before. We came to take Granger."

"But why?" Luna asked.

"We were ordered to. Look I don't know anything! I just follow orders," he said to defend himself. He knew he would be going to prison, but he truly didn't know anything that would benefit either side.

"So, you guys are a bunch of mercenaries now?" Charlie growled out.

"They can't be mercenaries, they're too fucking pathetic," Saeka said from the doorway. Everyone turned and stared at her in shock. Draco appeared behind her and he grabbed her wrist to pull her away. She yanked her arm out of his grasp and pointed at the man. "If you were in the original Death Eaters, you would be dead for this pathetic excuse of an attack. You failed your mission, you were captured, and half your team ran away when the shit got scary. Pathetic."

The man narrowed his eyes as they roved over Saeka's scarred body. "You would know wouldn't you? Traitor."

Neville caught Saeka as she tried to launch herself at the man. He shoved her out of the room and closed the door behind her. He flipped the lock and could hear Draco out in the hallway trying to calm Saeka down. Luna turned back on the man and gave him her best seething glare. Her wand tip rested between the man's knit eyebrows. "What do you know?"

The man gulped and could see that she meant business. "O-okay. All I know is some guy from the British Ministry hired us to find Granger and bring her back. He knew exactly where you were staying, but we had issues finding you when you left earlier. That ghost in the cemetery got in the way too when she began throwing stones and pieces of tombs at us." Everyone smiled at that comment. "We just had to bring Granger back. We weren't supposed to harm anyone else." Luna mumbled something and a blindfold fell over the man's eyes. She pointed her wand at the others and uttered the same spell. They heard a yell from the hallway and then what sounded like a fist colliding with the wall. Neville opened the door and looked out to see Saeka leaned on her forearm against the wall. Her right arm dangling at her side with knuckles dripping blood on to the gleaming hard wood floor. Draco turned Saeka around and picked up her hand. He muttered a quick _episky_ and ran a thumb over her knuckles. Luna closed the door after pulling Neville back in to the room. "We need to get out of here. Someplace where they can't find us."

"Where the hell would we go for that?" Charlie asked. "We are already in another fucking country! You heard that prat. Someone in the Ministry is keeping tabs on Hermione."

"What about us?" they all heard the deep rumbling voice that to their ears was like the voice of an angel. They turned around to see Kingsley standing behind them smiling at them gently. "I was visiting the American Ministry for a meeting when I heard Zera's maniac voice screaming at the Aurors. I had always wondered why she had been put in charge of the Auror department, now I know why. Harry, would you care to explain?"

The noise of someone disapparating rang through the house. Draco pushed through the door and around Kingsley. "She's gone. I don't know where she went," his voice reflected all the emotions he was feeling. They had seen a change in Draco from the first instance he had met Saeka, but now it was painfully obvious. Neville placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we will find her. Let's get Zeherah and Blaise and we will head out. We will be back Harry. Just keep us informed."

Harry nodded. "Meet up back at the hotel. Bring her back, we will need her help."

Neville nodded and led Draco from the room. Kingsley watched them leave and turned to gaze on their captives. He knew that something had been stirring in the ashes of the last war, but he hadn't been expecting this. Harry quickly filled him in on what needed to be done and what the man had said. Kingsley sent word to some Aurors to arrive so they could take the men away from here. He had seen Hermione on the way in and he was worried about one of his favorite employees. He felt responsible for what was happening, especially since someone under his authority was ordering these men about. He caught sight of Luna giving Harry a hug as the hero laid his head on Luna's blonde head. Things were changing and he was hoping that from the ashes a new way of life would bloom.

* * *

Blaise had an arm around Zeherah's shoulders as they walked through the Vieux Carré looking for Saeka's bright eyes. He had watched his friend go from composed man to a worried man. He was beginning to worry for Draco's own health. Neville stopped and sighed as they reached another city block. He didn't know where to go, no one did. They had stopped by Marie again only to find out that Saeka had already been there and left. She had tried to get through to the woman, but nothing had worked. Now they were walking everywhere looking for her. Rue Bourbon had been one of the first places they had hit. They had gone in to place that sold alcohol, but no one had said they had seen her. It was beginning to grow colder as the sun sank on the horizon, but Draco wasn't giving up. He was going to drag them all across New Orleans if he had to. They dashed across Decatur and continued on to Peters. Draco stopped in his tracks and the others continued passed him before they too stopped. He turned to the right and followed the path around another shopping area and past a fountain. Zeherah knew exactly where he was going and ran passed him. Draco jumped up the steps and across the trolley tracks. Both him and Zeherah were glancing around the boardwalk along the Mississippi looking for any sight of her. Neville and Blaise caught up with them as well and began to divide up to help look when Draco broke out in to a smile. He scrambled down the rocks in front of them only to sit down right next to Saeka. Zeherah took a deep breath of relief when she saw the woman sitting there, not drowning in alcohol. Draco fingered the green and silver material that clung to Saeka's frame tightly. Her last name stretched across the back with a number 5 in silver under it.

"You played Quidditch?" he asked softly.

Saeka nodded. "Zeherah and I were Chasers for the team. Even though we were traitors the captain at the time couldn't pass up two good players. The team had been hurting and were trying to beat Gryffindor, considering how well we fared in every trial, he couldn't pass us up. Zera bought us brand new racing brooms and we ended up being the best on the team. I love playing Quidditch, but it's a bit difficult to play when you start screaming at people and your voice distracts them," she said with a gentle laugh. "We will have to go back to London soon, I forgot my potion. I don't need people following me all over the French Quarter."

Draco silently took her hand and she rolled it over to thread her fingers through his. He smirked. "Is there any chance the lure will go away?"

She shrugged and sighed. "The myths say that the sirens lured men to them so they could procreate and continue the line, but some other myths say it was to lead them to their death or even to eat them. I'd like to believe it was to lure them to have sex." She chuckled at her own words. She became silent as her thoughts turned to something else that had been bothering her. Something she had noticed a while ago, but hadn't really thought about. She had first met Draco when she had forgotten to take her potion that Neville had made her. She hesitantly talked to him outside Hermione's office in the Ministry of Magic. It was when they were afraid to really try and reach out to the former Death Eater family. Now, she was glad she had, but the conversation had bothered her. Normally when she wasn't taking the potion weekly her voice had the allure of the sirens in myth, so any man would instantly cling to her words and to her often times. Yet, Draco had acted completely normal around her. He hadn't hung on her every word or even try to cling to her. "Draco?" he turned to look at her. "Why aren't you lured by the sound of my voice?"

Draco sat in stunned silence. He hadn't really thought about it, but now that he was, he realized he had never been affected by her voice. "I don't know. Your voice is nice, but I've never been lured by it."

"Why?"

* * *

George was walking down through the French Quarter with Hermione once again, this time their wands were at the ready in case they were needed. Hermione's own mind was turning over the information that Harry had told her earlier. Someone in the Ministry was trying to have her captured and Kingsley knew more than he was saying. The man had tried to reassure her by saying that he would have people placed on it. That wasn't enough for her; she wanted to know who would be in charge of this. Her grip on George's hand tightened to the point of being painful for him. She didn't even notice, she was too far gone in to her own thoughts. George hissed at the pain, but suffered through it. He knew she was upset about everything and no one could blame her. He just wished she wouldn't take it out on him. He distracted himself by looking around for the place Zera told him to take her to. She had given him directions to Café du Monde, saying that she was safe there with as many witches and wizards that stopped by there during the day.

"'Mione!" he finally called out when the pain began to be too much.

Hermione gasped and released his hand quickly. She hadn't realized she was causing that much pain for him. "I'm so sorry George." George flexed his fingers and heard the joints pop. The woman had a vice-like grip. "…George?" He stopped walking and turned around to look at her. "Why is this happening to me?" He almost didn't hear her soft voice as she guiltily asked the question.

George walked over her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She immediately wrapped her arms around his mid-section, resting her head on his chest. She hated being shorter than him, but this spot. This spot was perfect. She had never felt this secure in all her life. Not even when she was dating Ron. Right here in his arms she felt the security she always wanted. That knowledge made her cry. She had wasted almost five years of her life with Ron for apparently nothing. She couldn't believe how much of an idiot she had been. George released her when he felt her sobbing against his chest. His hands came up to cup her cheeks. His thumbs brushed the stray tears off her soft cheeks and she began to cry harder when she saw the emotion in his eyes. George began to panic. He had no idea as to why she was crying, but he knew he was a part of the problem. He wiped more tears away before speaking.

"I'm so sorry 'Mione, even though I don't know what I did. I'll do whatever it will take to make you happy again. I never want to see you like this. Please tell me—"

Hermione silenced him by pressing her finger against his lips. "George, you're rambling." She gave him a bright cheery smile with teary eyes. "It's not your fault. I just wish I had realized I chose the wrong brother earlier."

Shock took a second to register in his fuddled mind. Then a smile broke out across his face. "So, all those years of flirting with you have finally paid off for me?"

Hermione swatted him on the arm before giving a choked sob. "I just wish I would have realized this sooner."

George pulled her back in to his chest and let his fingers tangle in her luscious hair. He bent down and laid his forehead against her neck. "We have all the time in the world."

* * *

Kingsley patted his robes down as he stepped out of the floo in the entrance to the Ministry. He had just arrived from the American Ministry with more information than he knew how to properly deal with. He knew he couldn't do this on his own, but if there were spies in the Ministry he was running out of people to trust. He stopped when someone stepped in his way. He really didn't want to talk to anyone right now; he needed to get this mess sorted out. His gaze traveled up the black robes and his eyes widened when he saw the platinum blond hair. Kingsley threw up a thank you to whatever gods were listening and motioned for the man to follow him to his office. They shoved their way through the workers who were trying to scramble their way to the floos to go home for the day. No one really spared them a second glance as they climbed in to an elevator to go to the office. Kingsley was grateful that his secretary was gone for the day already and he ushered the man in to his office. He closed the door and flicked the lock. He began to place a few wards around the room to prevent people from walking in or from hearing what was going to be said. Kingsley rounded on the man.

"Lucius I need you to do something."

Lucius looked shocked, but quickly concealed it. "I have something to tell you first Minister. I know my family has fallen out of favor, but we are trying to do everything possible to show that we are not horrible people. That's why I'm coming to you in the strictest confidence. Narcissa and I heard from a former associate recently that Neo-Death Eaters were sent out to track Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Saeka Adams, and Zeherah Laveau."

"All of them? Oh dear god." Kingsley fell in to his chair and rubbed his hand across his forehead. "Lucius, we need to protect them. They were already attacked today. I trust you with this information because I know that you care. You'll be caring even more when Draco tells you of his relationship with Adams."

Lucius sputtered for a second as he tried to say something over his shock of that statement. He composed himself as best he could before taking a seat in the leather chair across from Kingsley. "How do you know this?"

"Ron Weasley decided to end his relationship with Hermione by cheating on her. Saeka and Zeherah were already intending to go visit family in New Orleans so they brought Hermione as well as Harry, Neville, Luna, Charlie, George, Blaise, and your son. While they were in the residence of Zera Laveau," Lucius cringed at the name. "They were attacked by Neo-Death Eaters. They said someone in the Ministry is ordering their movements and I don't know where to begin."

Lucius sighed and relaxed in to the chair. He knew Zera Laveau was currently fuming at the fact her home was destroyed. She was always violent, even in school. He wouldn't be surprised if her daughter inherited her aggressive nature. His thoughts then went to her daughter, Zeherah, and her daughter's best friend, Saeka. Those two had been held in the basement of his house for months, being tortured by Death Eaters and his sister-in-law. Now, they were associating with Draco and becoming friends with him. It gave him some hope that maybe things would eventually change for everyone. That maybe one day, their family could rise from the ashes and reclaim the glory it once had. But first, he had to help the ones who needed it most. "The Neo-Death Eaters were started by the Greengrass family and they have recruited numerous families to help. They've been able to find some remaining Death Eaters as well," he finally said.

Kingsley stared at the man; he wanted to make sure that everything that was being said was true. Yet, he knew, Lucius could no longer lie to anyone. The war had stripped him bare. "I appreciate you for telling me this—"

"We can help," Lucius suddenly said. "I know we aren't the favored among people, but the children of the families that are trying to move on are willing to help. They want to change the tainted view of their own house. I can have someone discreetly watch over Ginerva and make sure that the others are taken care of as soon as they arrive in London. Zabini's mother, Dahlia, wishes that they arrive at the mansion and wards can be placed to protect them."

Kingsley raised a questioning eyebrow. "Isn't your mansion more heavily protected?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes, but I refuse to allow anyone in to that mansion anymore. I am going to have it demolished. Cissa and I have discussed moving out in to the country, away from people."

Kingsley smiled. He was glad to see the times changing around him. "I'm looking forward to seeing who you will be sending to cover Ginny. Now, lets floo to Mrs. Laveau's home and gather the young ones."

* * *

Fluffystwin: 12 pages…..damn I'm cranking this out like a badass. I hope this meets everyone's standards and I would like to know what you all think. Even if it is to flame, though be warned if you do flame expect a witty comeback. There's a reason I'm a Slytherin ;) Review and patiently anticipate the next chapter!


	3. Scars

Fluffystwin: Well hello to the people who have stuck with me this far. As I've been writing this I realized that there are two main pairings, HermioneXGeorge and DracoXSaeka. I did not intend for that to happen, but apparently Draco's sexiness just can't stay in the background XD. I intend for this to be a roller coaster ride full of ups and downs for every character. We will be seeing the full effect of what happened to them since the war, so I hope everyone is prepared because I won't be going easy on these beloved characters. I am a Slytherin after all ;)

Dedicated to my good friend George and AirmidM, both have been helping me keep this story straight with all the ideas I have for it.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she took another bite of her powdery beignet. She leaned over the table so the plate could catch the falling powdered sugar. George had refused to let go of her hand since their incident in the street. To be honest, she had no issues with it. Over the past four years, ever since the end of the war, she had tried to spend as much time with George as possible. She knew he was hurting deeply from losing his twin and she had wanted from that moment to help him whenever he needed it. She knew that it would be a long and arduous task, but to her, it was something she had to do. She had cared deeply for Fred and George and to see one of them hurting had hurt somewhere deep in her heart. She had more than one argument with Ron over how much she had spent with George. He had refused to spend that much time with his brother, simply saying that he couldn't do anything and that his brother simply needed to get over it. Hermione should have known that during that argument with Ron that things weren't going to work anymore. Her childish side foolishly believed that things would work out in the end. She had been so wrong. She had to thank Ron though; if he hadn't been a thoughtless prat then she never would have run straight to George. Their relationship was something she had treasured from the beginning, even though she didn't know why it was special. She had spent hours with him by making dinners for each other, going out and having fun in muggle London, making new friends, and just talking to each other. Hermione had been surprised to find a very nerdy side to him that he preferred to keep hidden. She knew all of these intimate details about him and it didn't bother her knowing that he knew her own dirty little secrets. Something about the intimacy between them had been comforting to her whenever Ron had argued with her, cheated on her, or said something horrible. Yes, she had never told George about these things, but that was because she knew it would cause a rift in the family. Well, there would still be a rift in the family, but this time, Ron did it to himself. George snatched another beignet before biting down in to the fluffy goodness. She watched as his eyes closed as he sighed when the powdered sugar hit his tongue. She had to wonder why she didn't notice him sooner.

"If you keep staring at me like that I'm going to blush," George muttered from around a mouthful of beignet.

Hermione laughed and set her beignet on the plate so she wouldn't drop it. He had been doing everything possible since the incident in the street to keep her smiling and laughing. Her ego was swelling with all the attention he was lavishing on her. She really needed to stop calling it 'the incident'. She knew what these feelings were. She just had to act on them now. "George?" Said man set his coffee cup down and gave Hermione his undivided attention. She smiled at the small act and squeezed his hand. "What will mum say about this?" she asked without realizing that she had called Mrs. Weasley mum.

George grinned brightly at her. "She'll be happy to finally have you as an official daughter."

"Wait, official?" Hermione was perplexed by his answer.

"Hermione, just because Ron was a complete dunder head doesn't mean I'm going to be. I intend to treat you like the Queen you are, give you a gorgeous diamond ring for your delicate finger, and then give you the perfect wedding. Not all at once mind you, but I don't intend to let you go again." He said it all as if it was a fact. He sipped his coffee and smirked at her from the lip of his cup. Hermione's heart stopped beating as she digested the words he had said. Her heart for once, was happy. Her mind was giving herself a mental beating for ever thinking about settling for Ron when the man who had helped her through everything was sitting right next to her. And telling her he will never let her go.

"I love you." Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth as her eyes went wide at what she just said to him.

George laughed and pulled her hand away from her mouth. "I love you too, but you already know this." He turned her hand over and placed a chaste kiss in the center of her palm.

Hermione thought she was going to die of happiness. Her Cinderella romance was unfolding before her and she didn't even know how to react. George just gave her a devilish smile that made her cheeks flush before going back to his beignet. She didn't know how long they were sitting there, but they were on their fourth plate of beignets by the time Satan walked over to them. Hermione's grip tightened on George's hand and she saw him pull his wand out of his pant pocket beneath the table. The chair across from them scrapped across the concrete allowing Ron to sit in the chair. His eyes landed on their joined hands and he smirked.

"You are a little slut aren't you? I was wondering how long it would take before you went to the next Weasley. I've seen how you look at him, but guess what 'Mione. You are mine. I will have you back. So I would suggest standing up and coming with me before anything drastic happens."

Two hands slapped down on Ron's shoulders and he jumped. "We are suggesting the same thing for you Ronald," Draco said as him and Blaise glared at the ginger. Saeka and Zeherah walked around to stand next to Hermione and George. Ron knew when to run and now was a good time to go.

"Well, I shall leave then. Next time you won't have them to protect you Hermione," he said before standing up and walking away. Saeka waved a hand and Neville dashed across the street to follow Ron at a safe distance. Draco and Blaise took a seat at the table while Zeherah and Saeka went up to the take out window to order some beignets for the others. George watched Neville disappear in the crowd of people and turned to the two Slytherins. He was worried about Neville, he didn't know if it was a good idea to send him out on his own. Hermione smiled at the two men across from her, she was really grateful they had shown up when they had.

Blaise looked over his shoulder to make sure Ron had truly disappeared. "We are going to be going back to London soon. We need to be better prepared for this."

George nodded. "I don't think any of us really unpacked so it won't take long for us to get to the American Ministry and floo home. I would actually like for us to floo to the Burrow. My parents will be worried and might be in trouble if we are being hunted."

Draco nodded. "We are supposed to wait for Kingsley to come back according to Potter. He's in the French Quarter along with Luna to help Neville track the Weasel."

"I hope you all have taken precaution while coming up with this half cocked plan."

Draco's eyes widened at the cool slick voice that sounded behind him. He glanced at Hermione and saw her jaw go slack as she stared at the man behind him. George was tense as his hardened eyes stared in the same direction. Blaise and Draco looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes. They were not expecting this at all. Draco pushed his chair back away from the table and stood up. "What are you doing here father?"

Lucius pointed towards Kingsley who had a hand on the arm of Zeherah and Saeka. "We are here to take all of you back and put you in protective custody. Miss Granger and the other females are in danger. Dahlia has offered her mansion as a place for everyone to hole up for a while."

"I'm not hiding," Hermione boldly stated. "I have no reason to fear Ron and his childish antics."

Lucius nodded in agreement. "I don't any of this in disrespect Miss Granger, but I'm not worried about Weasley. I'm concerned with the Neo-Death Eaters that are told to capture you and kill the others. Kingsley believes it to be best if you all were watched over as things begin to unravel."

Two very large bags of beignets were dropped on the table. It broke the tension between everyone. Saeka placed her hands on her hips as she stared at Lucius. She couldn't hate him, but at the same time she didn't care for him. He had no hand in her torture, but it had been his house and he had done nothing to stop it. She really did not care for the pure blood aristocracy. "What about Andromeda's house? I know Harry is worried about being away from Teddy."

"Andromeda has been staying with Dahlia lately. She has decided to stay there with Teddy to await everyone's arrival. You will still be able to go about your normal everyday things, but you will have guards and these outings need to be relayed to Kingsley," he said in a calm manner. Draco moved away from his father and stood next to Saeka. He whispered something to her, but her eyes never left Lucius' grey ones. She gave a hesitant nod before picking up the bag of beignets. She didn't want to deal with the elder Malfoy right now. Draco took her hand and motioned for the others to follow. Hermione and George grabbed the last two beignets before following after the couple. Blaise took the other bag from Zeherah and looked at Lucius.

"Sir, I know that you are trying to reforge the relationship with Draco, but I would suggest that you start by forming one with Saeka."

Zeherah was tense as she stared at Lucius. "I may not like you, but that doesn't mean I can't try to get along with you. I will do it for Saeka and Draco's sake though."

Kingsley nodded at them. "I'm glad to see that old wounds can heal. Now come Lucius, we still have a lot of explaining to do."

It took them ten minutes to get back to their hotel to see that Stephen had locked the back door for them so no one could hear or see what was going on. Kingsley and Lucius were the last ones to walk in to the courtyard to see the luggage shrunken down and piled on top of the table in the center. Beignets were being passed around and laughter filled the small area. Harry conjured two more chairs and offered Kingsley and Lucius a seat at the table, thankfully between Harry and Neville. The resident Slytherins were still apprehensive about everything. Kingsley happily accepted a beignet and the tea that was on the table from Moira. Harry turned in his chair to give Kingsley his undivided attention.

"Something has happened and you aren't telling us, what it is?" he asked suddenly.

Kingsley sighed. "I believe Lucius should tell you, he was the one to witness it."

Lucius nodded. "Before Kingsley arrived…"

_Ron grabbed his sister's arm roughly and spun her around to face him. The lobby of the Ministry was completely empty except for Lucius who was sulking behind a pillar. He had just arrived and did not want to alert Ron to his presence. He had simply come to talk to Kingsley about the Weasley, this only helped his case. Ron growled and grabbed his sister by her arms. "You will listen to me, you pathetic bitch. You will get back in the good graces of Harry and bring Hermione back to me."_

_ "What the hell are you getting on about Ron? What has gotten in to you? Let go of me!" Ginny began to struggle to get out of her older brother's crazed grip._

_ "Stupid females and not knowing where they belong," Ron hissed before raising his hand and striking his sister._

_ Lucius decided it was time to make his presence known. He strode over to the two and placed his cane across Ron's arms. Ron looked up at him with narrowed eyes almost begging for a fight. "I would suggest letting the young lady go, Mr. Weasley."_

_ "Tch." Ron shoved Ginny away from him. "She's not worth my time anyways." Ron strolled past them and went towards the fireplace to floo somewhere._

_ Lucius turned back to Ginny and examined her face. Her cheek was bright red, but she was unharmed other than that. "Miss Weasley, I suggest you go straight home and do not contact anyone until Mr. Potter gets back."_

_ Ginny was startled to realize he was talking to her in a civilized tone. "Mr. Malfoy, Harry doesn't want anything to do with me after what I said to him."_

_ "Mr. Potter is a bleeding heart, he will always come to the aid of those in need. You will need his help soon. Trust me in this that something is going to happen and your brother is a part of it. You need to protect yourself until Mr. Potter can come get you."_

_ Ginny nodded. She could trust him and it scared her to realize that, but she knew that she had to trust him either way. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy." Ginny took off towards the fireplace to floo back to the Burrow as quickly as she could. Lucius looked up to see Percy staring at him from the elevators. Percy climbed in to the elevator and the metal grate slammed shut in front of him. A malicious smirk spread across his face as the elevator disappeared._

"Wait, Ron attacked my sister?" George demanded.

Lucius nodded. "I was surprised he even did that. I have someone following her to make sure she is protected at all times. Kingsley has approved of the families that are loyal to me and are willing to help you all. As soon as you arrive in London you will be protected."

Luna smiled dreamily. "Hopefully things will be resolved before the five year anniversary bash." Everyone stopped. They hadn't realized that the five year anniversary was coming up, even Kingsley had forgotten. Hermione glanced around the table and started to laugh. Everyone was wearing an expression of shock at having forgotten that tiny little detail. Everyone, besides Lucius, joined in on the laughter as they realized what had just happened. Hermione was beginning to wipe away tears as she was laughing so much.

Zera walked in to the courtyard and placed her hands on her hips, which reminded everyone of the two female Slytherins at the table. "Well apparently you all are having a grand time while I deal with all the paperwork."

Zeherah held up a small plate with a couple of powdery beignets. "Beignet maman?"

"Oh! Yes!" Zera conjured a chair and placed it between Zeherah and Saeka as she snatched the plate from her daughter. Harry covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing more at the older woman's reaction to the treat. Kingsley winked at the woman and her cheeks turned a vibrant pink. Zeherah and Hermione were the only ones to catch the exchange between the two and they gave each other confused glances. Zera cleared her throat. "I am actually here for a reason. My Aurors lost Weasley when he stepped through a floo out in the bayou. Thank you for your help earlier Neville, apparently my Aurors are incapable of doing the simplest task. They are all yours Kingsley; I've done my end of the job."

"Thank you for your help Mrs. Laveau. We promise to keep them safe."

"I'm not worried about them. I'm worried for the poor Neo-Death Eaters that decided trying to take on this group was a good idea."

George grinned. "She has a point, they're bloody nuts to take all of us on."

Luna looked at Harry. "What if they aren't trying to take us all on, but trying to separate us and then get us? Hermione, Saeka, Zeherah, and I need to go to St. Mungo's soon and normally the four of us go in a group. Then George has to go to work in the shop, Draco goes back to the Ministry and Blaise goes back wherever he goes to work. We changed our plans on them and now they are scrambling to figure out what to do. If we go back to London we are likely to fall in to our old routine."

Saeka raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "You are way too astute for your own good."

Zeherah nodded her head in agreement. "But she does have a point. Plus Neville will have to leave as well to go to Hogwarts to get your potion from Professor Sprout. We are all going to be separating and it will be the perfect opportunity for everyone."

"Wait, why do you guys have to go to St. Mungo's?" Blaise asked.

Every female at the table glared at Luna, who looked sheepish at having realized she said that. Hermione rolled her eyes, she knew eventually the boys were going to find out. She just didn't expect for them to find out like this. "We go to St. Mungo's every couple of months to make sure we are okay. The cruciatus curse can be a problem for females as it can damage our insides more than males. Plus, torture does more to the body than you think."

Neville looked concerned. "Are you guys okay?"

Hermione gave a weak smile, there were just some things that people didn't need to know and their physical health was one of those things. "We are fine Neville, don't worry. So, when are we going back to London?"

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and patted down her clothes to get rid of the soot. She glanced around the giant living room and saw Harry holding a young Teddy in his arms. Teddy had bright pink hair at that moment. The sight made Hermione smile as she realized that Teddy would always know who his parents were and would always be loved. Saeka stepped through and waved her wand to rid herself of the soot. She smiled at Hermione before walking over to Dahlia and giving the woman a hug. Draco followed next and Hermione grinned at him. She was truly happy that they had all agreed to come to the Zabini mansion. Draco's smile brightened when he saw his mother standing in the living room next to Dahlia and Andromeda. Hermione walked over to the three women and gave a slight smile; she really didn't know how to react to them. It was still odd for her to realize that she was associating with people that had once hated her, except for Andromeda. Blaise tumbled through the fireplace and Zeherah tripped over his prone body. She nudged him with her foot and he groaned and swatted her leg away. She laughed and shook her head at him. Everyone eventually made it through the floo network with Lucius bringing up the rear. Kingsley had gone to the Burrow instead to talk to Molly and Ginny. Draco hugged his mother and smiled at her as she fussed with his unruly hair. George wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and she snapped out of her thoughts. He kissed the top of her head and dragged her over to where Charlie was. Dahlia snapped her fingers and a house elf popped in to being in front of them. Hermione bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying anything until she noticed the house elf was clothed. Fully clothed in actual clothing, not rags.

"Lindi, could you take their bags to the rooms we have set up?" Dahlia sweetly asked the house elf.

"Of course mistress, Lindi is happy to see master Blaise back. Lindi is also wondering if she can have the morning off tomorrow?"

Dahlia smiled. "You can take the whole day off. I believe we can fend for ourselves for a day." Lindi smiled brightly and disappeared with a pop with all their belongings. Hermione stared at Dahlia in shock. She didn't quite understand what was going on. Saeka grinned and pointed at Hermione for Dahlia. The woman gasped. "Oh I'm sorry, that's probably a shock for you. Blaise told me you were worried about the welfare of house elves in school. Well, let me tell you, any house elf that works for my family, the Malfoys, or Andromeda is well taken care of and paid for their work. I personally love Lindi. The elf is a godsend when I have Teddy, she knows exactly how to entertain the boy. Well, what shall we do now that everyone is here?" she happily asked.

"Sleep," they all said at once. Silence descended in the room before laughter broke out once again.

"Well I hope the sleep can wait for a bit," a voice called out from the fireplace. Molly stepped through and then a second later Ginny and an unknown man. Saeka and Zeherah's face lit up when they saw the man.

"Adrian!" the two women rushed him and wrapped him in a group hug. Ginny was looking on in confusion before turning to the rest of the group and her expression turned to shame. Molly took the time to glance at each group. She noticed how close Luna was standing to Harry and knew her daughter had royally fucked up that relationship. Her eyes widened when she saw George standing behind Hermione with his arm around her waist. That was new. She stepped out of the way as Saeka and Zeherah dragged Adrian back over to Blaise and Draco. The relationships developing between the Slytherins didn't surprise her at all. Kingsley finally stepped through the fire and smiled at everyone.

"Well, how about we get to the plan?"

"There's a plan now?" Saeka asked and instantly regretted it. Her voice was beginning to return to normal. Which meant that everyone in the room hung on her word. Draco quickly clamped his hand over her mouth and gazed around the room. Only Neville, Charlie, Kingsley, Ginny, Adrian, Andromeda, Dahlia, Harry, and Luna were affected by her voice. Zeherah noticed the same thing. Something was going on and they had no clue as to what was happening. Hermione realized that she wasn't affected by the woman's sultry voice and snapped her fingers in front of Neville's face to break him out of his stupor.

"Neville, I need you to go to Professor Sprout and get a least a three month supply of the potion for Saeka," she said calmly. They needed to get her the potion quickly or else it would cause problems.

Neville nodded. "It might take the rest of the night though."

"That's fine. Charlie, go with him," Hermione ordered. She didn't need love struck puppies in the house. Charlie nodded and the two wizards quickly disappeared through the floo. Molly followed Hermione's lead and snapped her fingers in front of Kingsley's face and the man snapped out of the same stupor. Saeka stomped her foot and said something in to Draco's hand. Since it was muffled no one was affected this time around. Zeherah gave a sympathetic smile to her friend. She understood what the muffled words were. Saeka said something in to Draco's hand again and Zeherah's eyes widened.

"Hermione! I think I may know why some of us were unaffected! Sorry to interrupt you minister, but we might be able to use her voice to lure the Neo-Death Eaters," Zeherah hastily said. Saeka yelled at Zeherah from behind Draco's palm and narrowed her eyes at her best friend. She was not happy with this predicament. Draco placed his other hand on her wide hip and she calmed down. Narcissa gave her husband a questioning look when she saw Draco's movements.

Draco cleared his throat. "I don't think I'm all that comfortable with using her as bait." Saeka gave him a muffled thanks for that statement.

Kingsley sighed. "We might not have a choice. I've figured out how to trap them, but not to lure them out of hiding. Her voice only worked on certain people though so how would we know it works on them."

Zeherah smiled at the minister and turned to Hermione with a smile. "We aren't affected because sirens use their voice to lure men to their side to have sex and to have someone to love. If you're already in love then you aren't affected by her voice. It's the reason that only some men jumped ship instead of the entire crew in myths. Only the ones who aren't in love are lured by their voice."

Hermione's eyes widened. "That would make sense! It explains why some people would constantly hit on her, but others wouldn't. It verifies all the myths as well and would explain why men were lured to their deaths to get to them!" She was so excited that she didn't notice the Malfoys or the Zabinis staring at Draco in shock. George was smiling as he stared down at Hermione. She was adorable when she finally pieced together a puzzle.

Zeherah raised her finger to point out something else, but then her jaw went slack. She spun around on her heel and smacked Draco upside the head. "You little git! This is the reason you have been hanging around since you first met her!" she began smacking his arm. "Why didn't you say so earlier!" Saeka swatted Zeherah's hands away from Draco and she glared at her best friend. Zeherah put her hands on her hips. Saeka said something to Zeherah and pointed at her and then Blaise. Zeherah waved it off. "Oh, I knew that. I just don't think he did." She jerked her thumb in the direction of Blaise. "He sure as hell knows now."

Kingsley rolled his eyes. "That's not the point. Can we use it to our advantage though?"

Hermione instructed the ones who were vulnerable to cover their ears. "Saeka?"

Said woman pulled Draco's hand off her mouth. "It can, it's not only my voice. When combined with the movements of my body it entices anyone. Sirens were beautiful creatures that simply beckoned men with a finger and a few phrases. If I tried hard enough I could probably even try and lure someone who is in love. I've never particularly tried it, but I will to bring them out of hiding."

"Don't do this," Draco whispered.

Saeka ignored him and turned to Kingsley. "I will be the bait. Now, what's the rest of the plan?"

Draco growled and pulled Saeka away from everyone and in to the hallway. She swatted him on his already bruised arm. He made sure no one could see them before bending down and kissing her. His hands rested on her cheeks before slipping in to her hair. She could the desperation behind the forceful kiss. Her fingers clung to the front of his shirt tightly, she knew what he wanted to say. He pulled away from his lips and laid his forehead against her's. His breathing heavy as he tried to control his emotions. He didn't know what to do from here as he had never cared for someone so much. He had a lot to prove to her and he knew that. "Please, don't do this."

Saeka slipped from him and wrapped her arms around his lithe body. She fit perfectly beneath his chin. She laid her head against his shoulder and laid a gentle kiss on his exposed neck. "I want to."

His arms tightened around her and he dipped his head to her neck. "Why?"

Saeka smiled, they asked that question a lot. "I want to protect Hermione. She needs my help and it is my duty to help her. It's what friends do Draco."

"Then what do I do?"

"I don't know. What are you going to do?"

Draco's grip tightened as he pulled her against him. Saeka smiled against him. For the first time since her mother had died she truly felt treasured. She didn't want this feeling to go away ever. Draco looked up and saw his mother standing at the end of the hallway. He stood up straighter, but didn't let go of Saeka. She smiled softly at him as she walked over to them. Saeka lifted her head and stilled when she saw Narcissa. Just because she was cozy with Draco didn't mean she was as thrilled with his parentage. The beautiful woman stopped just short of them. She could see Draco slowly turning Saeka away from her.

"I just wanted to talk, away from your shocked father. It might take him a bit to understand this as he is slowly adjusting to a new world. I'm very proud of you Draco," she said suddenly. Draco stood there stunned as he stared at his mother. "I wish things would have been different when you grew up, but I am pleased to see that you have shaped your future for yourself and that you were able to escape the black cloud hanging over the family. I am also pleased to see that you Saeka, have turned in to a lovely woman. I truly am sorry that we did not attempt to rescue you or Zeherah. I can see you have forgiven my son."

Saeka looked at this woman in shock. She didn't know how to react to Narcissa at all. "There is nothing to be sorry about."

Narcissa nodded and gave her a small smile. "Maybe one day you and I can sit down and talk."

"I…I would like that," Saeka calmly said. Draco smiled at Saeka and kissed her forehead. He kissed his mother's cheek and walked past her with Saeka. He was not expecting the sight in the living room. Professor McGonagall stood there with an embarrassed Neville and a laughing Charlie. Everyone was happily talking as they sat around in conjured chairs with a large set of tea in front of them. Hermione gave the two a questioning look, but smiled when she saw them both nod. She was happy to see that things were finally beginning to smooth out between the two. Hopefully they now had Narcissa's approval, even though Hermione knew that Saeka could care less about that. They sat down next to Blaise and Zeherah who winked at them. Saeka rolled her eyes, but had a small smile gracing her lips. McGonagall's eyes sparkled from behind her glasses as she gazed at her former students. They had truly grown up into respectable adults. Neville handed Saeka a bottle full of green liquid and she eagerly tossed it back. She did not want to have to try and fight the rest of the room off her for the remainder of their talk. McGonagall smiled at her, she was beyond happy to see that the woman could now live a normal life without fear of her voice. Hermione smiled as George laid his head on her shoulder and she laid her head against his. She knew what he was thinking. In a couple of months would be the 5 year anniversary and he was beginning to feel his twin's loss the closer it got. Harry stole a look at George and felt horrible. He should have been able to protect his friends five years ago. Now, they still suffered through the loss. Luna placed her hand over his and gave him a smile that lit up her ice blue eyes.

McGonagall cleared her throat and everyone's attention snapped to the commanding woman. She withdrew a stack of envelopes from her robes and set them on the table. "My students have decided that they wish to celebrate having won the war five years ago and want to raise money for the war relief fund. I don't know when they thought of this, but I had all four houses in my office one afternoon. I have to admit that I almost cried when I saw the sign of all four houses working together." Lucius' eyes narrowed as he stared at Kingsley. They shared a nod of agreement; this might be a trap, not by McGonagall, but by the students who were following in their parents' footsteps. "They are going to be holding a charity ball and the day after will be an alumni Quidditch game. Tickets are being sold to the public and all proceeds are donated. They have guests of honor though and have allowed me to pick the teams."

Hermione gaped at her former professor. "You do realize that this is more than likely a trap?" Hermione blurted out. She was shocked her professor would even suggest such a thing to them during this delicate time.

McGonagall gave Hermione a crooked smile. "Of course I realize, you were all my best students for a reason. More than likely the Neo-Death Eaters will attack after the Quidditch match because they will assume you all to be too tired to put up a fight to protect anyone. I know you all better than that. So, who shall I leave in charge of the teams? I have a feeling Potter will want to be in charge of one. Adams? Feel like taking up the Captain mantle again?" She stared straight at Saeka as she asked the question.

Saeka smirked. "On one condition, I sing the first song the first night."

McGonagall stood up and smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Goodnight everyone, I must go back to get everything sorted out." She nodded to them all before flooing back to Hogwarts.

George's hand clutched Hermione's tightly as he thought about what McGonagall just said. Hermione kissed him on the head. She knew that anything pertaining to him and Fred was touchy, Quidditch being one of those. Harry turned away from George, he wasn't going to breech the topic tonight, but he would later. Kingsley said a quick goodbye as he had to leave to reevaluate his plan and told Lucius to keep his men on top of things. Molly patted her son's hand and leaned back in to the couch. Narcissa took the chance to glance at Draco and Saeka, who were sitting next to each other softly discussing something. Zeherah bumped Saeka's elbow and she jerked her chin in the direction of Adrian and the black haired woman nodded. Narcissa smiled, they were already discussing who would be on their team and apparently they quickly decided on teammates. Blaise listened to them whisper before shrugging and standing to leave the room. Dahlia gave Zeherah and questioning look, but she waved it off. Ginny sat forward and rested her arms on her knees. Her fingers flexed and unflexed as she stared at everyone in the room.

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have listened to my brother over you guys." Hermione and Harry shared a moment of understanding. They accepted her apology, but their trust was fragile. "I know it will take a while for us to rebuild the bridge that I burned, but I hope at some point we could all be happy again."

Harry nodded. "It will take a while, but eventually things will go back to some semblance of normalcy. Why don't you stay here tonight with us? We can all discuss things in the morning when we aren't tired."

Everyone agreed with that statement and Molly disappeared through the floo after saying goodnight to the younger ones. Dahlia picked up a sleeping Teddy and took him upstairs so he could sleep. She had already offered the Malfoys a room and they happily accepted. They weren't thrilled with going back to their own mansion. It was still difficult for them to look around at their home and realize how badly it was tainted. They were just glad to see their son escape it with only a few lasting scars. One that was currently peeking out from underneath his sleeve. Lucius watched as Saeka's scarred fingers skimmed across the black design. Their fingers intertwined with ease, they were finding peace in each other's presence. Dahlia showed back up and urged them all to follow her so she could them their rooms. Narcissa and Lucius were at the end with Draco next door. He bent down and kissed Saeka's temple as she followed Zeherah down the hallway. Dahlia was more than happy to allow Neville and Charlie to room together. One the Malfoys were in their room, Dahlia stopped and turned around to face them.

"I don't expect you to be in the same rooms as where I left you—" she didn't even finish her sentence before Saeka pivoted back around and slipped quietly in to Draco's room. "Well that was easy. Blaise, your girl better not end up pregnant before the wedding." Blaise rolled his eyes before pulling Zeherah up a flight of stairs at the end of the hallway to reach his old bedroom. George winked at Hermione before beckoning a finger at her as he leaned against the doorframe of a bedroom. Hermione rolled her eyes, but followed him in to the bedroom. Dahlia led the remaining four up to two more bedrooms upstairs and allowed Harry and Luna to pair off in to one of the rooms. Ginny and Adrian thanked Dahlia before disappearing in to their bedroom. She smiled as the last door clicked into place. No sound was made as she glided back down the stairs and cast a few silencing spells on the doors. She personally did not want to hear Lucius screaming in the morning at his son. Nor did she want the others to be uncomfortable. She slipped back upstairs with ease and stopped as her son stood in the hallway. She smiled at him and patted his cheek. "I am happy for you, just please do things the proper way for once." Blaise simply gave a sleepy smile before kissing his mother on the cheek and slipping back in to his room.

Beneath them, Hermione laid on the bed in one of George's old tshirts as he tried to figure out where the rest of his stuff was. She giggled at him as he ruffled the back of his head in irritation. He looked over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at her. She smiled and let out a yelp as he suddenly pounced on her. His deft fingers found her ticklish spots and she couldn't help the laughter that slipped out as she struggled against his stronger grip. He finally relented and let her slip away from him. He pulled the blankets back and slipped in beside her. His arm wrapped around her slender waist and pulled her back towards him. He dropped his head to her neck and laid a soft kiss on the delicate skin. Hermione shivered and gazed up at him through heavily lidded eyes.

"George, thank you for being there for me even when I didn't realize," she said softly.

He tucked her beneath his chin and let her smaller arms wrap around his upper body. "I've waited a long time for you and I would have waited longer if I had to."

"I love you."

George kissed the top of her head. "I love you too 'Mione."

-Earlier-

Draco cursed and threw his shirt against the wall. He couldn't believe Dahlia had just separated him and Saeka. He had a feeling his father put her up to it. He stopped to realize what he had just thought. He scoffed at his own ridiculous thoughts as he kicked his shoes off. Draco flopped backwards on to the plush bed and threw an arm over his eyes. This was not how he wanted to spend tonight. He sighed heavily and finally resigned himself to the fact that he would have to sneak out of his room here in a bit. He jolted upright when he felt a set of thighs straddle his hips. Saeka smiled at him and he sat up quickly. His arms wrapped around her waist and held her to him as he leaned forward. He laid his head against her chest and listened to her steady heartbeat that he had fallen asleep to the previous night. To him, it was the perfect song to sing him to sleep. It proved that they were still alive and not living in a nightmare. Her fingers slipped through his hair and tugged on the back of his head. He followed her lead and her soft lips pressed against his. His hands strayed from their position on her hips and slipped beneath her shirt to dance across her skin, alighting a fire within her tired body. Her lips strayed from his mouth as she trailed small kisses across his chin and down his neck. She nipped at the sensitive skin just above his collarbone and heard him hiss in response. His fingers gripped the green and silver jersey and pushed it up over her skin. She tossed it on to the floor behind her and he glanced up at her.

"Dispel them please."

Saeka closed her eyes and felt the glamour charms fade away. She shivered as his fingertips grazed across each individual scar. His fingers splayed out across her back as he laid his head against her chest once again.

"Draco?"

"How can you want me? I'm a monster," he whispered as he pulled her tighter against him.

She pulled his left arm from around her waist and rolled his forearm over to see the Dark Mark across his pale skin. She knew she should fear this mark, but it had long ago lost its shock value. To her, it was just a scar on his body that would never fade. She bent down and kissed the skull image, lingering for a few seconds. "I don't see a monster, all I see is a man as equally scarred as I am."

Draco stood up and she wrapped her muscular legs around him to hold herself up. He climbed on to the bed with her and laid her against the cool sheets. His fingers unsnapped her bra without difficulty and she threw it off to the side. His hand trailed down her right side and felt the raised letters that were forever carved into her skin. He bent down and kissed the 'X' above her heart. He would prove to her that he was more than worthy of her. She pulled the tank top up over his ab muscles and he quickly helped her to get rid of the offending fabric. She gasped as he kissed down her chest, making sure to hit every scar. She squirmed under his touch when he finally sat back to look down at her. She was perfect in his eyes. She wasn't like the typical girl who threw themselves at him. She had curves, with the little bit of extra weight that made her self-conscious, a busty chest, with long legs that were strong from years of hard work. He absolutely loved her body. Her arms self consciously came up and lay across her chest. She wasn't used to a man staring this much, she personally didn't think there was much to ogle. He bent back down and pried her arms off her body. Her fingers slipped between his and gripped tightly. His teeth nipped her earlobe and she gasped at the sudden sensation.

"I'm not letting you go. There's a reason I fell for you and not your voice."

Saeka grinned, that's all she wanted to hear. She tilted her head and captured Draco's lips for herself. He groaned and let his tongue meet her's in a dance he knew all too well. His fingers slipped to her jeans and pushed them off her hips. He grinned against her soft lips, he was going to need to buy her some new clothes that actually fit. Saeka didn't even realize he had been able to get her out of her jeans until she felt him snap the waistband of her black panties against her skin. He managed to make her forget all semblance of thought when a hand cup up and cupped her breast as he continued to ravage her mouth. Her nails teasingly scratched against his chest, making him twitch and moan. Her nails scraped down his abdomen and he gasped at the sensations running straight through his body to one particular piece of anatomy straining against his jeans. Her fingers dipped beneath the waistband of his jeans and he broke away from her mouth to glare at her. She smirked up at him as she withdrew her hands. Draco growled and his hand snapped away from her breast and slipped beneath the black fabric of her underwear. She moaned as one long finger slipped inside of her. Her nails dug in to his biceps as he tried not to just rip the rest of his clothing of and take her. He wanted to go slow, but apparently she would rather be a little minx. His mouth left a hot trail across her chest before taking one pert nipple in his mouth. He slipped another finger inside her as she grabbed his hair. Her body pushed against his hand eagerly, wanting more. He could feel just how much she wanted this and if how hard he was, was any indication then he wanted this as well.

"One last chance," she managed to say to him.

Draco pulled his hand away from her and enjoyed the whine he received in return. "Like hell I'm turning away now." He pushed his jeans off and Saeka rolled her eyes, of course he went commando. He smirked when he saw her reaction. His fingers slipped beneath the edge of her underwear and slipped it down her long legs. Her gasp reached his ears as he kissed another scar along her knee and thigh. Her fingers gripped the sheets tightly as he left a trail of kisses from her knee, up across her hip and stomach, until he pulled himself back up to look down at her. Her blue eyes stared up at him with something that he was afraid to identify. He didn't want to believe it, just yet anyways. She leaned up and kissed him gently. She knew what was in those grey eyes and was more than happy to give herself over to him. Deep inside, her fears were screaming at her, but she pushed them aside for this one moment. Her fingers found his as he pushed her arms up by her head. He leaned down and put all of his unspoken emotion in to the kiss. Her gasp was never heard as he pushed himself in to her. Her thoughts drifted away from everything with that tongue of his. Everything about this man should be illegal, especially when he moved his hips like that. Draco pulled away from her now bruised lips and let his forehead rest against her's. One of her legs wrapped around his slender waist and Draco bit back a groan. Her blue eyes locked with his. He knew he could never walk away from her now and he had no intentions to. Her hips rose to meet each thrust. She gave a cocky grin and his head dropped to her neck as he felt her muscles squeeze around him. He bit her neck and her nails dug in to his hand as her body shivered from the delicious sensation. Both legs rose up and she locked her ankles behind him. Draco placed a chaste kiss on the area he bit; delighted in knowing there would be a rather angry bruise there tomorrow.

Her fingers gripped his tighter and tighter as he could feel her getting closer. He nuzzled her neck as he kissed up her neck. His cheek rested against her's as his pace quickened. He could feel her heartbeat beneath him, matching the rapid staccato of his own. He closed his eyes as realization dawned on him. "I love you," he whispered softly.

Saeka's closed her eyes tightly to stem the tide of tears slipping down her cheeks. He rested his forehead against her's once again. "Just don't leave me and you will always have my love."

She accepted the bruising kiss with equal force as her climax finally hit her after her own words. Draco was grateful their own cries of ecstasy were muffled; he did not want to explain that in the morning. One last thrust and he joined her in post-sex bliss. He looked down at her blue eyes to still see tears streaming down her face, but she had a bright smile across her face. One that mirrored his own.

* * *

Harry sat up on his knees and ran a hand through his unruly hair. To his left Luna lay asleep on the other twin bed. They had transfigured the queen bed into two separate beds before they went to bed. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and reached for his jeans. He probably shouldn't be up this early, but he just couldn't sleep anymore. There was too much on his mind. He slipped out of the room without waking Luna and smiled. Someone was cooking in the large home. He followed the tantalizing scene down another floor and down another hallway as he came across Ginny in the kitchen making a large amount of food. He smiled as he watched her continue to work. He knew most of that food would be gone as soon as George and Charlie woke up. He stepped forward and snatched a piece of bacon off the large pile. Ginny glanced at him before going back to her chocolate pancakes. Harry pushed himself up on to the kitchen counter and watched as she cooked. It had been a while since he had seen her in a kitchen. She had been so busy playing for the Hollyhead Harpies that they just did not have time for one another. His eyes drifted to the floor, which was more than likely one of the reasons that they just didn't work out.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I-I….I know I really screwed this up. I wish I had just stayed with you after I graduated. Maybe then our relationship wouldn't have been hanging by a thread when I sided with Ron."

Harry smiled at her. "I think it would have fallen apart on us eventually anyways. The Ron thing just made it implode faster."

Ginny sighed and she dumped the pancake on to a plate with the others. "I really am sorry, Harry. I wish we could have fixed this sooner as it's now beyond our capabilities."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I still love you Gin."

Ginny smiled at him. "I don't think that will ever change Harry. I probably would have ripped your head off the first day after I retired from Quidditch."

Harry laughed, but agreed with her. They settled in to a comfortable silence afterwards with Harry eventually helping her out with making breakfast for everyone. Now that everything had been said, in as few words as possible, things between them could maybe settle back into something resembling a friendship.

Back by the bedrooms, Hermione was slipping out of her bedroom and bumped into Narcissa. The two women apologized before staring at one another. Hermione gave her a weak smile and walked passed her. Narcissa watched the brown hair disappear around a corner and sighed. Eventually they would all have to confront the large pink elephant in the room. She didn't know if she could handle the tension anymore. She brushed her blonde hair behind her ear and stepped up to Draco's door. Her thoughts were distracted as she pushed open the door without knocking. She abruptly stopped when Saeka's blue eyes locked on her's. Her scarred back was exposed to Narcissa as she sat atop Draco. She closed the door quietly and laid her head against the door. She should not have done that. She should have known better as well. With all the looks she had observed between the two the night before she should have been expecting this. What she had never expected to see was the damage to the young woman's body. She shut her eyes tightly trying to rid herself of the image. She did not know what her sister had done to the young woman, but now she knew and it would never leave her. She pushed away from the door and found Lucius standing in the doorway to their bedroom. His grey eyes still filled with sleep and confusion.

"Cissa, why are you up so early?" he asked softly.

Narcissa smiled at him. "I couldn't sleep, why don't you go back to bed and I'm going to go see where the girls have gone. I can see someone is up cooking."

Lucius kissed her forehead gently as she walked towards him. He took her suggestion and went back to bed, not knowing what Narcissa had just witnessed. She attempted to continue towards the kitchen, but stalled when she heard a door open behind her. She closed her eyes and struggled against the urge to walk away as fast as she could. Her body had its own idea and she turned around to come face to face with Saeka. Narcissa recognized the crisp white button-up that hung on the woman and came down to her mid thigh. Scars peeked out from beneath the black hem of borrowed boxers. The sleeves were rolled back up to her elbows allowing Narcissa to continue to note every mark on her skin. Saeka's eyes narrowed as she caught Narcissa staring at her.

"Is that pity I see? I thought I was below your standards, after all, you left me in your basement for your sister to torture," Saeka's words dripped with hatred as she began to long awaited confrontation with the matriarch of the Malfoy family. Narcissa winced at the words dripping with venom. Apparently her nice behavior was only when Draco was present. "Was I just too much trouble to save? Or were you getting a kick out of it? I sure as hell know Bellatrix was. She enjoyed it when I screamed."

Narcissa finally stood her ground. "I hated everything she did to you, but I had my son to protect—"

"Well you did a shitty job with that if you didn't know."

Narcissa internally cringed at the truth in that statement. "I tried my best to protect what we had left without getting any of us killed. I couldn't stop her if I had the chance. Both Draco's and Lucius's lives were on the line if I attempted anything. I feared for them every day that we lived with her and Voldemort. When the opportunity to flee that life presented itself, I took it and took them with me."

Saeka simply stood her ground. "Yet, you still have that look of pity in your eyes whenever you stare at me. You obviously have enough balls to leave what you had known all your life, but when presented with something from your past your entire attitude changes."

"I fear the future," Narcissa admitted. "We had our entire lives planned out, but then our world fell out from beneath our feet. When we finally landed it was in a world that was changing around us. Our son has been able to move on, but we are finding it difficult. Especially when the hatred just rolls off some people."

Saeka put her hands on her hips. "My hatred stems from the fact that my future has been destroyed by what Bellatrix has done to my body. I will never be what Draco needs in his life. I am broken because of that woman. Every night I use to relive that nightmare until Draco walked back in to my life. Now, the nightmares have abated, but then I saw you and Lucius in front of me, I could barely sleep last night. I refused to tell him what was bothering me, but he knew. I could see it. He knew and I can't deal with making him choose. I lost what my life could have become because of you and now I'm losing what my life can become because I can't get over my past every time I look at you!" By the time Saeka finished tears were streaming down her cheeks as she tried to keep herself composed. Narcissa took a second to process the information Saeka just blurted out, but her mind kept stumbling over 'my future has been destroyed'. That one phrase bothered Narcissa more than it should. Saeka ran a hand through her hair as she laughed at herself, her she was practically screaming at Draco's mother in her son's clothing after having just had the greatest shag ever.

"I'm sorry for what my sister did to you, but you are also the one stuck in the past."

Saeka's eyes hardened. "That's because I see every moment of torture on my body. Every scream I heard tear from my lungs. Every time I paid for my attempt to protect Zeherah. I can still hear her laughter when I look in the mirror and see these ugly scars. Do you have something to remind you daily of your past? Draco and Lucius do, but you don't. I am still trying to move on and so far it's been working, as long as I don't look in a mirror. I want to get over this, but I can't knowing that every time you look at me I will always be beneath you. The only reason I deal with it now is because of that man in that room. I want to keep him even if I end up not giving him what he wants."

The door opened and both women turned to stare at Draco, who was only looking at Saeka. Narcissa watched her son go from the doorway to stand in front of Saeka. His fingers brushed her wild hair off her face and cradled her cheek. His other hand came up to trace the scar on the side of her neck. His lips brushed across the corner of her mouth before he rested his forehead against her's. "I said it last night and I'll say it again, I'm not letting you go. So get those ridiculous thoughts out of your head, your scars are your history and accentuate your body, while your nightmares will fade with time, and I will help you through everything. I'm not expecting you to miraculously get along with my parents, I'm surprised you have even allowed me into your life. Please, just listen to me, not your memories, not anyone else, but me." He picked her up in his arms with ease and nodded to his mother before walking back in to his room and kicking the door shut. Narcissa stood gaping at the door before Lucius pulled her into their bedroom; they needed to discuss things quietly.

George and Charlie cracked the doors open to their bedrooms to check and make sure the coast was clear. They nodded to each other and slipped down the hall to the kitchen. George smiled as he caught sight of Hermione standing in her loose pajama bottoms and a tank top. He slipped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck. She giggled and swatted his hand away from the food. Ginny stared at them in confusion and looked to Harry for answer, but he simply shrugged his shoulders and picked up a couple of plates of food. Charlie followed suit and motioned for Ginny to follow him. George sighed and kissed Hermione's jaw. He closed his eyes and inhaled her sweet scent, he could get used to this.

"Did Narcissa confront Saeka?" Hermione asked.

"Mhm, you should have seen it. I think that was the first time Narcissa was at a loss for words. I need to remember to not pay attention when they argue anymore as I don't want to see a half naked ferret again." Hermione snorted at that comment, but became silent when she realized George wasn't done. "She mentioned something about Bellatrix destroying her future….what did she mean?"

Hermione winced; she was hoping no one would find out about this information. "It is the reason we go to St. Mungo's. Saeka is worse off than us as she spent most of her time either protecting Zeherah or being Bellatrix's dummy that she took her frustration out on. She…she won't be able to have kids. Zeherah and Luna will be able to, but Saeka won't. The doctor said if she did it would probably be the only one she would have and that would be rare."

George remained silent for a minute. "What about you?"

Hermione closed her eyes tightly, willing the tears to go away. "I'm not as worse off as Saeka, but I'm not out of the clear. I will have problems, but we don't know how much it will affect everything until then."

George's arms wrapped tighter around her smaller body, his breath tickling her neck. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

"I did. Ron simply laughed and asked why he would want to have kids with me anyways. He said it prevented me from producing any children who would be smarter than him." Hermione bit back a sob at her own words. That day had hurt more than all the others and she had spent the weekend with Zeherah and Saeka after he said that. She stiffened when George's hands splayed out across her stomach.

"I want to go with you today. You shouldn't be alone when dealing with something like this."

Hermione turned around in his arms and stared up at him. She threw herself against him. He grabbed the counter to steady them so they wouldn't fall on to the hard marble floor. He smiled and held her tight against him. Hermione couldn't help the feelings pouring out of her. To her, this was the man she should have been with from the beginning. He treated her like she deserved and actually cared for her. She had missed the feeling of being cared for.

* * *

Fluffystwin: O.O I totally forgot to warn you guys about the smut. Sorry! The two main pairings will have a steamy love session or two together. I'll eventually add a Harry smut in there somewhere, but I don't know where yet. Essentially this story has a mind of its own and I just follow where it wants to go, my friends George and AirmidM can attest to that. So! Go review my lovelies or just keep adding me to your alerts, that also works XD


	4. Exposed

Fluffystwin: Well, I'm back finally. I've taken my sweet time on writing this. I've had one of my good friends go over it and mention a few things that I needed to change, so I tried implementing them in this chapter. I do hope everyone is enjoying these chapters, according to a couple of people the chapters need to be shortened, but each chapter will be between 7-10k as I believe longer chapters are better. Either way, I hope you enjoy chapter 4 as I spent a lot of time on it. Let me know what you think.

I would like to thank George, Erin, and AirmidM for being awesome supporters of this fanfic and to the people who have put this on their alert list. Thanks guys!

* * *

Harry stared around the small waiting area in St. Mungo's. It was relatively deserted besides their small little group. Saeka was sitting on a couch with her head on Draco's shoulder, no glamour charm in place for either of them. Harry had to admit it was a little unsettling to see the Dark Mark on the man's pale arm, but he was honestly glad to see that he was beginning to accept it. It had been a point of contention between the two men when they had begun to associate with one another again a couple of years ago. Then he had heard that Draco was going in to the Ministry's Department of Magical Law Enforcement and would be working with Hermione as a wizard lawyer, with Kingsley's approval. Needless to say the day Draco and Hermione ended up working together Harry had to come in and break up a fight. Afterwards, the three of them had formed an odd sort of relationship that ended up benefiting all of them in the end. Luna giggled at his side as George and Zeherah were making faces at each other from across the waiting room. Those two had been acting like fools since this morning at breakfast, they had started with teasing Saeka and Draco, but eventually grew bored of that and began tormenting everyone with pranks and an assortment of other childish things. Harry snickered when Blaise jumped in his seat after Zeherah poked him with her wand. George had apparently found a partner in his renewed sense of mischief in those two. Blaise could be mischievous when he wanted to be and when he did, everyone was going to regret it.

His bangs swayed in front of his glasses as he turned to look at Hermione who had her head on George's shoulder, but tightly gripped Harry's hand. They had talked after breakfast when they washed the dishes and had agreed that from now on there would be no more secrets between them. They had easily fallen in to the same sort of understanding that they had had during the war. He had missed being that close to someone, someone who understood him on a deeper level.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Shit." Everyone's jaw went slack when they heard her utter a swear word. She rolled her eyes at their reactions, but understood why. "I forgot I need to stop by and see my parents soon. Really soon actually."

Zeherah smiled at her. "Well how about they show up at the club before we open and we can have a take-out dinner there. Plus, we can meet these awesome muggle parents," she said with a bright grin with an all too familiar twinkle in her eyes.

"I don't know if I want my parents to meet you guys," Hermione said with a laugh. She knew eventually she should introduce her parents to them as they were such a large part of her life. How her parents were going to react to the Slytherins were going to be one thing. She hadn't talked to them much about her life in the wizarding world lately and now she would have to catch them up on it before they met the Slytherins they would think were evil.

"I'll make sure I stay at the Zabini mansion for the night then," Draco calmly said as he unconsciously rubbed his left forearm.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I want my parents to meet my friends, Draco, every one of them. I will explain things to them before they show up. My parents are very understanding people."

Saeka smiled and mouthed a thank you to Hermione before snuggling up against Draco again. He moved his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, perfectly content to stay where they were. Luna smiled and looked towards the door.

"Hello Healer Hale."

"Ah, Miss Lovegood, it's good to see you. I see everyone is here on time." He glanced around at every face and he couldn't help the smile that graced his graying features. "I actually have a few apprentice Healers that need training and I was wondering if Miss Lovegood and Miss Laveau would mind working with them."

Zeherah smiled. "As long as they can stand us."

"I assure you they are hardy enough to withstand whatever you throw at them…I hope. They are down in Room 231 if you want to meet them there." Luna and Zeherah happily stood up and linked arms with each other. They then skipped from the room. Blaise stood up and hauled Harry out of his seat. He linked arms with The Chosen One and dragged him out of the waiting room. Hermione covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing at Harry's expression. It was just too funny. "Well Miss Granger, Miss Adams, are you two ready?" Hermione and Saeka gave hesitant nods before standing up with George and Draco following them. Healer Hale's eyes traveled down Draco's exposed arm, his dark brown eyes settling on the Dark Mark on the young man's skin. Draco rolled his sleeve down quickly, he didn't need anyone thinking anything bad at the moment. "I think we might have something that can lighten that if you wish to try it Mister Malfoy. I don't know if it would do much good, but we can try."

Draco's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No thank you, but I will live with it."

Healer Hale nodded and led the four into a large room with a bench against one wall and a couple of seats rested against the wall. Healer Hale closed the door behind him and Saeka and Hermione hopped up on to the bench without a word being said. He glanced at the two men against the wall and stared at the women. "Are you sure you want them here?"

Hermione nodded. "We are happier if they are here if you don't mind."

He shook his head. "Nope, I just had to ask. So, shall we begin? How are your scars healing?" he addressed both of them. They turned to each other and shrugged. "May I see?" The women nodded. Hermione slipped her shirt off and it took Saeka a minute to unbutton the top half of Draco's shirt, before it joined Hermione's. George's eyes widened as he got a full few of the scars covering not only Hermione, but Saeka. His head wiped around to stare at Draco with shock and the blond gave a silent nod. George wasn't seeing things, his love had that many reminders. Healer Hale smiled as he stared at Hermione's arms and stomach. "Most of your scars have faded. I'm assuming you used all of the cream we gave you?"

"Yes, thank you for that. Only a few remain now and those, well, those are the ones that won't ever go away," Hermione answered.

Healer Hale nodded and allowed Hermione to slip her shirt back on. He directed Saeka to lift her arm, which she did, and he waved his wand over the letters in her side. She lowered her arm and his waved ran over her neck and down across the heavier scars on her stomach, chest, and back. "Well, I see the ones not made with a wand have vanished. We have a new theory pertaining to scars formed by dark magic. We believe that overtime the magic will leave and that it will allow us to go in and heal the scars. Some of the assistants are trying to come up with a potion that will aid the process of the magic leaving the scars. I can have them send their notes to you if you wish."

Saeka stared at Draco, who didn't say anything. He knew this was her choice, he had no claim over what she wanted to do with this. She took a deep breath. "No."

Healer Hale smiled at her. "Well then I guess we won't have to worry about glamour charms anymore then, huh?" Saeka shook her head as she slipped the button up back over her head. Hermione patted her hand. The boys watched as Healer Hale made them stand up and he waved his wand over them and muttering to himself. They had no clue as to what was going on, other than that his wand tip occasionally changed to blue. They weren't quite sure as to what was going on. When Healer Hale was done Saeka simply sat down in Draco's lap while Hermione pulled a chair over to George. Draco was softly asking Saeka questions, but she was expertly dodging them. George saw the pair and gave Hermione a questioning look. She shook her head, it wasn't time to explain that. Healer Hale made a few notes on his charts before pulling his chair over to the four of them. "Well, Miss Granger, I am pleased to say that the potion you have been taking has healed some of the damage to the inside of your body. I am pleased to say that you are out of the danger zone, but you're not in the clear either. If you do decide to have children you will need to come and see me to make sure it will be a safe delivery. I believe we will be able to make this work, but it may take a few times for you to conceive. Though with how much love I see in that man's eyes I don't think trying to conceive will be a problem for you two." Hermione blushed at shot George a seething glare. He only shrugged and gave her a devilish smile that made her blush darken. Healer Hale turned to Saeka and he simply shook his head. She gave him a weak smile and stood up from Draco's lap as she walked out of the room at a brisk pace. Draco attempted to stand up, but Healer Hale grabbed his elbow to keep him still. "I have a feeling she has not told you. She never will so I am going to help you. There is a very high chance she will never be able to have kids, if she does somehow manage to have a child it will be a miracle. There's nothing I can do. We have tried a bunch of remedies, but her body either rejects it or it doesn't do enough to help. She is in the nursery, Miss Granger knows where it is at and can take you there. I will see you two in six months. Have a good day," he finished and swept out of the room.

Draco dropped his head into his hands as he realized what exactly Saeka had been yelling at his mother earlier. George was upset for the man, he knew that this would be hard for them. Harry had accidentally mentioned children that morning and everyone joked around about a mini-Draco running around. Now he knew why Saeka had excused herself from the table afterwards. Hermione placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and tugged on his arm to prod him to get out of the chair. He followed Hermione like a zombie as his brain was still trying to comprehend everything that was happening. George's hand found Hermione's and the two smiled at each other, their future was beginning to unfold before their eyes and for once nothing was going to hold them back. They just had to make sure their friends didn't drown behind them. Hermione led them down towards a brightly colored door labeled nursery. She placed a finger to her lips to reinforce the quiet warning on the door before she opened it. Saeka was already inside with a newborn clutched in her arms as she lulled it to sleep while she rocked another cradle with her foot. She jerked her head in the direction of a cradle behind her and Hermione automatically walked toward it. A beautiful baby boy with light dirty blonde curls lay there staring up at her with bright hazel eyes. She smiled down at him and picked him up. The baby simply stared at her with an alertness that was astounding. George smiled and walked over to Saeka, he quickly took the baby from the cradle and began to rock the baby girl in his arms. It had been a while since he had held a newborn. There was nothing like it to him. Hermione smiled and nodded in the direction of Saeka.

George turned around to see Saeka smiling at Draco as he stared at the baby boy in her arms. It was obvious he had never had any dealings with babies before. Another baby began to fuss and Saeka handed Draco the happily sleeping baby in her arms. Draco's expression was priceless. It was one of utter fear. Saeka shook her head, but the grin on her face belied any other thoughts. She moved his arms so he could better hold the child and told him what to do. She left his side for a second as she picked up the fussing baby and rocked it in her arms. She began humming to the bundled child and the fussing noises quieted down quickly. George looked around and wondered where all the nurses were.

"We volunteer here after our appointments. The nurses get a lunch break and we can spend time with the newborns. Zeherah and Luna are with the older kids and we will join them in a bit. This is soothing for us and we enjoy it more than we let on," Hermione said softly. She suddenly grinned when she saw the bright smile on Draco's face. Saeka had placed the formerly fussing baby back in its crib and waved her wand so it would continuously rock. She walked back over to take the child to see a bright smile across Draco's face. Hermione handed George the baby in her arms and he expertly held both babies as Hermione dug into her pocket for her phone. She brought it out and took a quick picture of Draco smiling as he held a baby. He looked up at Saeka and she smiled at him. Hermione took a few more pictures before she stuffed the phone back into her pocket. George handed her the other baby and he kissed her on the cheek. This was something he would always remember now. He wanted to give her this and everything else she could possibly want.

"I think he's going to explode or something," Saeka laughing said as she motioned to Draco who was still smiling.

"I haven't broken it yet," he said happily.

Saeka rolled her eyes and kissed him on the forehead. "You are not going to break a baby and I highly doubt you would drop him. I'd be more worried about how you would react when the kid wakes up. Speak of the devil." Saeka smiled down at the now awake bundle in Draco's arms. "Well he has the brightest eyes I've ever seen. They're even lighter than Luna's." A chubby little arm came out and latched on to Saeka's index finger. Hermione's eyes drifted over Draco's face as he stared at Saeka with an emotion she never thought she would see on his face.

"What do I do with it?" Draco asked as the baby stared up at him.

George laughed as he rocked the sleeping bundle in his arms. "You don't drop him. You've never had any interaction with kids have you?"

"I was an only child and raised as a pure blood, I don't think I had interactions with anyone besides Blaise and Pansy as a kid," he admitted to the room as tiny fingers attempted to wrap around Draco's finger.

Hermione saw the emotion roll across Saeka's face before all emotion was cut off and that fake smile was plastered on her face. "Just wait until you meet the older kids, you will have no clue what to do…oh my god, Blaise. If he doesn't know how to react around kids like Draco then he is probably in hell right now."

George and Saeka snickered at that thought. "We probably should save him though," George finally said. He placed the happy bundle in the cradle just as the door opened with a brightly clad nurse. The woman smiled at them before Hermione, but the baby back in its cradle. Saeka allowed Draco to set the baby boy back down and he stared down at the bright blue eyes. He leaned over and gave Saeka a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm not giving up," he whispered to her and she closed her eyes to prevent the tears that she knew would come. She took his hand and led him out of the nursery with Hermione and George in front of them. Hermione and George were leading the way to a different section of the children's area in St. Mungo's when they heard Blaise let out a curse. Draco groaned, of course Blaise would have issues with children and now he was going to have to clean up the mess. Hermione winked at them before pushing open another door that led in to a large play area for the children. The walls were decorated in vibrant colors and pictures were taped all along the walls. Saeka squeezed Draco's hand and stepped away from him. She was instantly bombarded by four young kids who were all chatting to her at the same time. Hermione didn't have the same issue as she caught the child that jumped into her arms and listened to the kid babble away.

"Okay Marlene, yes I am Zack, no I'm not going to do that Nina, and yes I will, but you should go get it for me Cameron," Saeka managed to spit out over the noise of the four children. One of the boys ran off down the room and opened the closet with the help of Luna. He reached in and pulled out a guitar covered in bright stickers with the strap covered in pins and ribbons. Draco raised an eyebrow at Saeka and she shrugged, but the smile on her face showed that she was happy. The kids grabbed her larger hands and tugged her in the direction of the chairs in the room. Zeherah snickered as she walked over while sipping on a juice box.

"I think you might wanna go save Blaise, he's being interrogated by the boys. They weren't happy when he walked in. Harry seemed to get away unscathed, but I doubt you two will."

Harry groaned and leaned against the wall. "I never knew kids had this much energy." Luna patted his arm and smiled at him.

George's grin grew wider as he picked up a little boy and spun him around in the air. Hermione couldn't help the smile on her face. "Well we know George won't have a problem here."

Zeherah hip bumped Hermione. "Just make sure he doesn't test any of his products out on the kiddies."

Hermione's eyes widened. "George, don't you dare feed these kids anything!" she warned him.

"Aw, why not 'Mione? I wouldn't feed them anything dangerous."

"Bullocks."

Blaise ran over to Draco and hid behind him. "Draco, man, these kids are crazy. They're interrogating me to see if I'm worthy enough."

"Worthy enough for what?"

"I think they're going to sacrifice me."

Hermione burst out laughing at the absurdity of that comment. "They're little kids Blaise, they aren't going to sacrifice you to some pagan god."

Two little boys stood in front of Draco and Blaise with their arms crossed over their chests. Draco and Blaise gave each other confused stares before looking down at the younglings. The boys glared at the older men. Zeherah pulled Hermione off to the side, essentially Draco and Blaise were left to the devices of two 8 year olds. Luna was now sitting off to the side with a group of young girls teaching them how to braid their hair in various ways. Hermione was pulled over to Luna's group while Zeherah was tugged over to Saeka, who was currently teaching the kids a song that they could sing later. The two young boys stared up at Blaise and Draco.

"Martin?"

"Yea Seth?"

"I don't think they are worthy enough."

"No they aren't."

Draco kneeled down next to Seth, the taller of the two boys. "What aren't we worthy of?"

The boys pointed towards Zeherah and Saeka. "Zeherah says we can't be their husbands when we are older. That means you're our competition."

Draco laughed, but then he saw that the boys hadn't moved. "You guys are serious?"

Blaise nodded. "They kept grilling me about us and what we wanted with them."

Draco nodded, the boys were worried about them. "Well, do you want them to be happy?"

Martin smiled brightly at him. "Of course, Saeka and Zeherah are always sad when they aren't playing with us."

"We are the same way. It's our job to make them smile more," Draco said. "Just don't tell them that, we should let them find that out."

Martin and Seth happily nodded before skipping over to Saeka and Zeherah. George smirked and plopped down on a small plastic yellow chair in front of Draco and Blaise. Harry willingly took a seat next to George and motioned for the other two to join him. All four men sighed heavily and slumped in their seats, these kids were mentally exhausting for them. A little girl with short strawberry blonde hair crawled into George's lap and she pulled on his shirt. He looked down and gave his undivided attention to her.

"Zeherah says you share a birthday with her."

"I do?" George asked in confusion.

"Uh huh, her birthday is April 1st. Are you going to share a cake? My mommy says that you should get a giant cake because Zeherah eats a lot," the little girl said happily.

George grinned. "I eat a lot too so we will have to have a ginourmous cake that will feed our hungry tummies." He stuck his tongue out at her and tickled her sides. Her laughter echoed in the room before she managed to squirm out of his grasp. She ran over towards Hermione and jumped into the woman's lap. George looked around and leaned forward so none of the girls could hear him.

"How the hell are we going to do this? Our birthday is in two days and I had no clue she shared the same birthday. I have no gifts and there is no party planned."

Blaise smirked. "My mother can throw a party together like nothing. I'll tell her to get in touch with Molly and everything will be taken care of. All we have to worry about is gifts."

Silence fell over their little group before they all leaned together. "I have no clue what to get Zeherah or you, George," Harry said. "How the hell are we supposed to do this in two days?"

"Actually one, since Hermione is bringing her family over tonight," Draco threw in.

"We can't just leave them alone, you heard Kingsley, Ron is a dolt and the Neo-Death Eaters are still after them." George glanced at Hermione. "I would prefer she's alive for my birthday."

Blaise nodded. "How about we ask Lucius for some of those guards? He did place Adrian with Ginny so he must know a few other people that could help us."

"Uh, Saeka is not fond of my father, remember? Any idea from him will not be widely accepted by her."

"She'll do it if you persuade her…we can take her with us," Harry said suddenly. The guys stared at him with confused looks before realization dawned on them. "She can help us pick something! She will know exactly what she likes. Draco, we leave it up to you to persuade her."

"Why in the bloody hell do I have to do it?"

It took them another three hours before they left St. Mungo's. The boys had been forced to play with the younger ones and ended up being just as tired as the girls afterwards. Hermione and Luna had their hair in braids that Hermione was still trying to get out. Luna was happy with her's, including all the feathers sticking out of it. Saeka and Zeherah were laughing about a few of the boys who can't sing, but kept trying to impress them. Martin and Seth had threatened Blaise and Draco with beating them up if they didn't take care of Saeka and Zeherah before everyone left. The females had simply giggled and left the room with a quick goodbye to the kids. They divided up, with Harry and Hermione going to get her parents and the others going back to the Zabini mansion to change for the night.

Harry held out his arm for Hermione and she gladly accepted the offer. She stuck close to his side and was smiling happily as they tried to find an out of the way place to apparated to her parents.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think my parents will think when they see Draco? Or even George and I?"

"Hermione, your parents love you. They are very understanding and will go along with whatever makes you happy." Harry patted her arm and they ducked in to an alley. He winked at her before they apparated away to the home of the Grangers. Harry took a deep breath and held on to Hermione so she wouldn't dash off towards the door without him. Hermione pulled him along behind her as she skipped across the stone pathway. The door was opened before they even got to the front steps. Jean, Hermione's mother leaned against the doorframe and smiled at them. Harry released Hermione's arm finally and she dashed the last few feet to her mother. Jean laughed as she hugged her daughter tightly to her. Harry grinned and waved at Jean as he followed at a more sedate pace. It had been a while since he had last seen the Grangers and he was happy to see that they were doing just fine.

It had taken a while for him and Hermione to track down her parents after they left for Australia. They finally did find them and Hermione restored their memories. Her parents hadn't been happy that their memories had been altered, but couldn't bear to be unhappy with their daughter for only thinking of protecting them. They had stayed with the Grangers for a few days explaining what had all happened. A few months later, the Grangers had moved back to London and became more integrated into the wizarding world because of their daughter. They lived comfortably now because of the reward money Hermione had received for being a part of the Golden Trio. They couldn't be more proud of their daughter than they already were. Arthur and Molly stopped by once a week to spend time with Jean and her husband, Shaun, where they all had a good time just talking about their children and their very different lives.

"Harry, it is good to see you. We haven't seen you in a while, but Molly has been bragging about how you are now a very important man in the Ministry," Jean said as she held out her other arm so she could hug him.

Harry happily accepted the hug from her. "I wouldn't know about very important, but I think I'm doing fairly well. Hermione is as well."

Jean smiled brightly at her daughter. "I've heard you've been doing amazing things for people darling. Why don't you come inside?"

Hermione grabbed her mother's hand to stop her from moving back into the house. "Actually, mum, I would like to invite you and dad out to have dinner with us and a few other people I'd like for you to meet."

Jean smiled at her daughter. They had never been invited to visit any of their daughter's friends and she wasn't going to pass this up. "Of course hun. Let me find your father and we will go with you. Do we need the car?"

Harry shook his head with a laugh. "No, you'll be apparating with us."

"Oh, is that where you spin around and vanish with a large cracking sound?" Jean asked as she moved inside the house.

"Yes mum."

"Shaun, darling! Come out from the garden, our daughter wants to take us out."

Shaun came in from the garden and smiled at his daughter. "Well what are we waiting for then?"

Jean and Shaun grabbed their coats from the hanger and stepped out of the house. Shaun locked the door behind him and they stared at the two magical ones. Hermione smiled and held out her arm for her mother. "I need you to hold on tight. It is going to feel very odd, but you simply need to breathe. It will be over quickly. We will apparated into the hallway by the bathrooms in case you need it."

"Well, why would I need the loo after this?" Jean innocently asked.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "It's a little disorienting mum."

"Oh, well then, disorient away!"

Harry smiled as Hermione's laughter rang in the air in front of them. Harry shook his head, she hadn't even made a pop when she disappeared, but he should have been expecting that. Hermione was the best at everything for a reason. Harry held his arm out for Shaun and the older man hesitatingly took it. Shaun nodded to Harry and he quickly spun around and disappeared with a light pop. They reappeared with a louder pop and saw Jean leaning against the wall in the hallway. Hermione was rubbing her mother's shoulder as Jean closed her eyes and sighed. Shaun gripped Harry's arm tightly as he tried to reorient himself. He preferred not to do that again if he had to. Harry let out a small chuckle before biting his lip to stop his laughing. He truly did like Shaun and the man had always been interested in how they travel. Now he had gotten his wish.

"Harry, Hermione, dears, you should have brought them through the floo. I'm sure Saeka would have been willing to connect her floo to their's," Molly said as she walked down the hallway with a glass of water in each hand. "I wish they had told me what was going on—" Molly was quickly cut off as music started pumping through the speakers in the hallway.

Hermione smiled brightly and grabbed Harry's hand. She pulled him down the hallway away from her parents. They couldn't stop the grins that spread across their face when they saw the sight of Saeka and Angelina on top of the tables dancing. Zera was twirling around on the floor with a squealing Teddy in her arms. Hermione slipped past Harry and jumped into George's arms. Harry's eyes widened as he saw Kingsley sitting at the table as well, laughing with Arthur as they watched the new generation have fun. Kingsley held up his glass and nodded at Harry. Before Harry a mass of blonde hair and feathers blocked his view as Luna pulled him into the dancing. Luna smiled up at him, her bright eyes twinkling with mischief. Harry glanced around the crowd quickly and caught sight of what he assumed was her doing. Former Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams were mingling without a single bad word being said. Luna winked at him before stopping abruptly when Molly walked in with Hermione's parents. Zeherah waved her wand and the music cut off. Jean smiled at them.

"Well don't let us stop you." Zeherah shrugged and made to turn it back on, but Blaise stopped her. Hermione jogged back over to her parents and smiled at them. "I can see you've been having fun away from us," Jean said just for Hermione to hear.

Molly patted Hermione's shoulder. "I've explained the basics of things for right now," she whispered.

Hermione gave Molly a small smile, she knew it was hard on the woman to see one son stray from the path he had been on and then for her to go to a different son. Shaun wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder and kissed her forehead. "We expect explanations later."

"Of course, but first, I would like to make some introductions that I believe are long overdue."

"No need for you to do the introductions," Zera said as she walked up behind Hermione. "Hi, I'm Zera Laveau and this is little Teddy Tonks. Say hi Teddy." The little boy shyly waved his hand before burying his head in Zera's neck. "He's a tad bit shy around new people, but he'll get over it. His hair keeps changing every five seconds. He's gonna be popular when he goes to Hogwarts. Aren't you? You're gonna be an amazing…well I'm a bit biased, but I think your father would prefer you being in Gryffindor wouldn't he?" Harry walked up to Zera and held out his arms. Teddy smiled happily and strained to get out of Zera's arms to see his godfather, his hair flashing to a black color.

Zera released Teddy into Harry's arms and smiled as Harry situated the growing boy on his hip. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like. I can talk to Saeka about setting up a floo connection to your place so it will be easier for you to go home."

"If it's not an inconvenience for anyone," Jean said with a smile. She was really not fond of this apparating thing.

"It's not trouble at all," Saeka said as she walked up to them and threw an arm around Zera's shoulders. "I'm Saeka Adams."

Hermione smiled brightly at her friend. "Her and Zeherah were my first solo case in the ministry. Actually, Saeka…can you get rid of the glamour charms?" Saeka's shocked expression was something Hermione was experiencing. "They know about the war and…I want them to truly see everyone."

"I think you're mental, but you can deal with the repercussions this time," Saeka said as the glamour charms faded. Jean gasped and bit her lip to refrain from saying anything else. "Maman, how about you go charm your way into Kingsley's lap."

"Oh! Avec plaisir." Zera hastily made her way back over to the long table and sat down next to Kingsley, who narrowed his eyes at Saeka. She just smiled sweetly and gave him a cheesy wave. Hermione grabbed her parents' hands and pulled them over to the table so introductions could be made. She was shocked to see how many people were there, she knew for a fact that someone was behind it. George wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and placed his chin on her shoulder as she got ready to introduce him.

George smiled at her parents. "Anyone with ginger hair is a Weasley, don't worry about which one it is."

Hermione swatted him on the arm, but counted the Weasleys in the room. "Did Bill and Fleur not show up with the rest of the caravan?"

Molly shook her head. "Victoire has been sick lately so they are staying home for the night. They send their apologies though."

Hermione nodded. "Well one less Weasley for you to have to remember then. This one is George, you already know Molly and Arthur, you probably remember Ginny, but she's grown up a bit, and that one over there is Charlie…who I thought was supposed to go back to Romania."

"With the current atmosphere my father believes it would be better if everyone stayed in London," Draco chimed in as he sat down at the table near Hermione.

"And I would prefer it if he were never mentioned at this table," Saeka said without looking up from grabbing a Smirnoff on the table. Draco held his hands up in a motion of surrender and kept his mouth shut. Blaise patted Draco on the shoulder and snickered before clinking bottles with Saeka.

George smiled at the two and gave Hermione a small squeeze before introducing the former Gryffindor Quidditch team members in the room. Angelina, Katie, and Oliver waved when they heard their names mentioned. "We have an alumni game coming up and thought we'd get everybody together for the first time in a while."

Hermione looked confused. "If Angelina and Katie are being Chasers again, Oliver is keeper, you are a beater, and Harry is a seeker again aren't you missing two players still?"

George laughed. "Ginny and Charlie are alumni, love. Charlie is joining me as a beater and Ginny is a professional Quidditch player. I don't think we will have a problem."

Zeherah scoffed. "So you think."

George rolled his eyes. "They think they're going to win. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, ah how this brings back memories. Especially the day that I knocked Saeka off her broom with a bludger," he said with a wink towards Saeka.

Said witch pointed a knife at him. "You're lucky Adrian was flying beneath me or else I would have hexed you into the hospital wing. By the way, Hermione, I don't know if you know them, but that's Terence Higgs and that's Warrington. I think we can give them a run for their money this time around, so don't count your dragons before they hatch George."

Jean laughed at the analogy. "That's a new one."

Shaun held out a chair for his wife and slipped into the chair between her and Saeka. "Well it is good to finally meet all of you."

Luna walked back into the room from the kitchen with Andromeda and Dahlia behind her, all three of them carrying food. Harry took the tray from Luna and placed it on the table. On the rather large tray was an assortment of meat, potatoes, vegetables, and even a bowl of Cribbages wizarding crackers. He glanced up at Zera and she simply shrugged before taking a piece of chicken off the tray and placing it on her plate to cut into smaller pieces for Teddy. Harry took his seat between Luna and Blaise before digging into the delicious smelling food. He had a feeling another house-elf that worked for Dahlia cooked the food, but he wasn't going to tell Hermione that. As she was currently explaining things to her parents with George chiming in every once in a while. His eyes caught Ginny's down at the end of the table as she was talking to Adrian and Terence about her Quidditch career. She gave him a soft smile before turning back to the two men. Jean was busy looking around at everyone and was barely catching what her daughter was saying. The atmosphere surrounding them was so lively that it was impossible not to be smiling at everything. Her daughter truly had found her own way in life and was living it to the fullest. Shaun placed his hand over Jean's and nodded, he agreed with her. Their daughter was just fine in this world and they were glad to see who she had decided to surround herself with. Though of course, they would always be worried about her as it was their job after all. They enjoyed the rest of the large meal while happily chatting with anyone and everyone. They couldn't believe their eyes when the plates of food on the trays replenished themselves. Hermione smiled to hold back her laughter at her parents shock. It was amazing to finally have them experiencing a real night spent in her world. She wanted them to be a part of it and to see all the beauty in it. George gave Hermione a soft kiss on her cheek and her cheeks flushed a bright pink.

Saeka smiled behind the lip of her bottle. "I think you should do that again George. Her cheeks are fantastic when they're colored like that."

Hermione gaped at Saeka before squealing at the sudden onslaught of kisses from George. She began laughing and tried beating him off with her hands, but he was enjoying making her laugh. Harry grinned brightly at the sight. The smile that graced Hermione's face was enough for him to believe that she was finally in good hands. Luna sat her fork down and turned to Jean and Shaun, who were still watching Hermione and George.

"So, are we okay for Hermione?"

Jean's cheeks flushed and Shaun's eyes twinkled with happiness. "I don't think we will have to worry," he said for them.

Luna grinned happily and her earrings swayed as she bounced in her seat. "Glad to hear, though I must saw you will probably question us after a while."

"Well we do have some questions now, if Hermione will allow us to ask," Jean said as Hermione was finally able to shove George away from her.

Hermione gave them a confused look before readjusted her shirt. "Yeah, I didn't realize you had any."

"We always have questions pertaining to your world, but some of those can wait for now," Shaun said before looking at Jean.

Jean patted her husband's hand before turning her brown eyes towards Draco. Everyone tensed. They knew exactly where this was going now. Hermione held her breath as it dawned on her what was going to be asked. "Last we heard, you were the bad guy in all of this, but here you sit in the good graces of our daughter. What happened?"

Draco leveled a harsh glare at Saeka and she wisely kept her mouth shut. Hermione quickly barged into the conversation. "I think that's a question to be answered later, mum."

"It's fine Hermione. I was actually expecting it. At the end of the war, my family switched allegiances. One in a way to save our own hide, but mainly because we were no longer under the control of Voldemort, that last minute change saved us. We began working with Kingsley to root out the remaining Death Eaters and spent our time and effort into cleaning our family name. I strived to prove that I wasn't my father's former image and rose in the ranks of the Department. I work with Hermione a lot as we have begun the process of trying to eliminate old pure-blood laws still in effect. I've spent the years since the war trying to prove myself and help all the people my family has harmed." His eyes flickered to Saeka before going back to Jean. "Somehow, I ended up in the inner circle of Harry and Hermione. How, I don't know, but their support has been more than enough for me."

"He can still be an arse though," George said with a smirk. A wizard cracker was thrown at George and it exploded on his forehead sending the ginger falling out of his chair. A feathered fedora floated down to land on his face. The entire table busted out laughing and Saeka and Zeherah high-fived each other. Jean and Shaun were confused as George sat up with his head peeking over the table edge. Hermione adjusted the fedora on his head before giggling. He had a scorch mark on his forehead now. Molly shook her head, it brought back old memories of bangs happening in her home. Arthur smiled gently, knowing that if Fred was still here he would be plotting with Zeherah and Saeka to drive George crazy. Though driving George crazy might be a bit of a process. Harry shook his head, but had a giant smile on his face. He couldn't hide it, that had been one of the funniest things that he had seen in a while.

Suddenly the fireplace turned a brilliant emerald green and Lucius stepped through with Narcissa following close behind. Saeka hissed and slammed her fork down into the wooden table. Lucius strode over to the table, his cloak billowing out behind him.

"We need to get everyone out now. They're on their way. Terence, Warrington, set up a perimeter as quickly as possible. Adrian, make sure they get through the floo and someplace safe. Kingsley, we need to get you out of here as well."

"I can handle myself perfectly well, Lucius. Everyone, quickly, do as he says. Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, but we are still having some issues within our world and I was hoping they wouldn't try anything tonight."

Saeka was glaring at Narcissa and Lucius from her spot at the table. Draco gently grabbed her elbow, but she shrugged him off. She wasn't going anywhere. Hermione rolled her eyes and ushered Dahlia over to the floo, with a struggling Teddy in her arms. The little boy knew something was wrong and was upset about it. Before anyone could make another move Zeherah and Saeka jumped up and reached for their wands.

"They've breached the wards!"

Dahlia vanished in the green flames and Adrian jumped in front of Hermione to protect her from the sudden appearance of Neo-Death Eaters. The atmosphere became tense quickly as everyone was waiting for the opposing force to make the first move. Blaise chose for them as he flipped one of the tables over and both him and Oliver pushed the Grangers behind it for safety. Spells began flying over their heads as Blaise came out from hiding and his spot was taken by Angelina. The two former team players quickly sent out a barrage of magic to protect the two muggles. Shaun held Jean tightly in his arms as the woman was staring at everything in shock. Not far from her, Alicia was hit with a stunning spell and Katie caught her falling body. Saeka slid over to them and sent off a barrage of spells quick enough for Katie to cast rennervate on Alicia. Saeka slipped from their side and threw a kick at a Neo-Death Eaters' face, cracking the mask in place. Draco stunned a man coming at her back. Across from them Adrian and Hermione were fighting back to back as they fought off multiple skilled Neo-Death Eaters. Hermione cursed her luck; of course this batch had to be more skilled than their predecessors. All magic stopped within seconds when one Neo-Death Eater had managed to sneak between Adrian and Hermione's guard and captured the two with ease. Saeka was sent to the floor with a punch to the face when she stopped after seeing Hermione get captured. Blaise grabbed Draco's arm to stop the blonde from making any sudden moves. Zeherah stood next to George, Luna, and Harry who were all prepared for more fighting. One man stepped forward and removed his mask.

"Ah, Yaxley," Kingsley said. His voice was calm, but they all knew he was far from calm.

"How the mighty have fallen, Lucius," Yaxley said, completely ignoring everyone. "You're rolling around in the gutter with filth now I see. It's a shame really, you're family was once so powerful."

"You're the filth," Saeka said, but was silenced with a swift kick to the stomach. Zeherah started to move, but held her place as she began to formulate a plan.

Yaxley chuckled as he watched Saeka over his shoulder. "I see the half-breed is still here. Now, why would you associate yourself with the likes of her anyways? She's nothing to us, or are you sympathetic to their plight now?"

"Why are you here?" Lucius demanded.

"Ah, straight to the point as always. We are simply following orders. All we want is the mudblood, half-breed, and blood traitor, but we are not afraid to take a few more if they get in our way. Take their wands."

Hermione and Adrian surrendered their wands without a fight. The ten other wands pointing at their face made the decision for them. Ginny growled as her wand was pulled from her hand and Terence glared at the mask man that took his. The one who had kicked Saeka was reaching for her own wand. "Like bloody hell." Saeka cursed before swiping the legs out from underneath the person and rolled on top of them to throw more punches at the person's masked face.

Yaxley rolled his eyes. "Lets go!"

The Neo-Death Eaters then apparated away without another word, including the one fighting with Saeka. The only ones left behind were the few that were still stunned and the one Saeka had knocked out with her kick earlier. An unnatural splash sound was heard and Draco's eyes widened as he caught sight of the fresh pool of blood on the floor where Saeka had been. Zera quickly turned to Kingsley.

"She's been splinched, we have to find them quickly. With that amount of blood it is not safe for us to leave her. We need to find them."

Lucius nodded. "Yaxley will be needing a place to hideout and the Greengrass family has a mansion on the outskirts of London that they may be using as a hideout."

Harry stepped up next to Lucius. "We'll need reinforcements, we can't just go barging in."

Zera shook her head. "They'll be expecting us to do that. We have enough right now. A sudden crash and grab will work just fine."

"We won't be able to crash and grab with Saeka," Molly chimed in. "If her injury is severe it may hurt her more."

Kingsley shook his head. "We have no choice Molly. We don't know what is going to happen to them. As the Minister of Magic I am giving you permission to track them down by whatever means are necessary, after all they did try and attack me," he said with a smirk.

* * *

Fluffystwin: Why yes, I did leave a cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you will review. Please review! I like hearing what everyone has to say. I love getting emails saying a bunch of people have added this to their alert list, but I would like to know how I am doing. If you could leave me a little tiny hint that would be great. Thanks guys!


	5. Changes

Fluffystwin: Well! I'm finally back! I'm gonna keep this short so go ahead and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Hermione wasn't quite sure where they were suddenly taken, but her ideas on how to escape were quickly dashed when Saeka and her captor apparated into the room as well. Her screams permeated the room. The captor scrambled away from Saeka, he had no clue what was going on. Adrian left Hermione's side and kneeled next to Saeka to see the large open wound down her side and across her stomach. Terence's eyes widened and he shoved his captor away from him as he made his way to her side as well. Ginny was staring at them wide eyed as Saeka's blood curling screams reached her ears. She flinched when Saeka screamed harder because Adrian touched her. Yaxley walked into the room and started demanding answers from his men, but none of them knew what happened. Hermione snapped out of her frightened thoughts when Saeka finally fell silent. She demanded Terence take off his button up and she balled it up and pressed it against the much larger stomach wound. Ginny came bounding over with her jacket balled up and handed it to Adrian who pressed it tightly against Saeka's side. Hermione winced as she pressed down on the stomach wound and felt the warm wetness begin to seep through the shirt. She didn't have her wand or else this wouldn't be as bloody. There was nothing she could do though. Her friend was going to bleed out on the floor from splinching and for once in her life she had nothing to help.

Yaxley sauntered over and pulled Hermione off Saeka and slapped her across the face. "What do you think you're doing mudblood?"

"Your henchman is the one that forced her to apparated and is now suffering from being splinched! This is your fault!"

Yaxley slapped her again. "You are a cheeky one aren't you?" He grabbed Hermione by her bushy hair and pulled her up. He crouched down so as to look her in the eyes. "I would suggest you kept that dirty little mouth shut or else I will give you to our benefactor in pieces."

"I don't think that's necessary Yaxley. She may be a know-it-all, but she has to be alive or else you won't receive your money," a voice behind them said.

Hermione tried turning her head, but Yaxley had not released his grip on her hair. She heard Ginny gasp in shock. "Percy?"

"Ah, hello dear sister. Well, apparently the half-breed won't make it through the next hour to see your fate. Shame really, I was hoping we could put her voice to use, but I guess I can just modify the plans. Yaxley, you can release her. Let her feebly attempt to save her friend. It will provide entertainment…at least for the next hour." Yaxley released Hermione and she quickly scrambled away from the man. She honestly did not know what to do in this situation. Her brilliant mind for once had no solutions. Ginny glared at her older brother over her shoulder.

"What are you doing? Do you realize what you're causing?"

Percy gave a maniacal grin. "Of course dear sister, I'm causing a revolution. The Ministry thinks they have everything under control, but that is far from the truth. The Ministry is in shambles and now is the perfect time to strike and take control for myself. I will lead the wizarding population into a new era."

"You're absolutely mental, you do know that right?" Adrian spat out as he stared at the man.

"You're entitled to your own puny opinion, which I am obligated to ignore. Now, Hermione, come grovel at my feet like a good subservient woman."

Hermione growled at him. "Like hell. I would rather die than submit to you."

Percy shrugged. "That's why you're going to die. Defiant women do not belong in this new world, after all, it is the reason your beloved Ron decided to have us track you down. In the end, he said I could keep you as my personal pet. I believe we will have to do something about that mouth of your's though."

Hermione opened her mouth to make a retort, but Saeka suddenly gasped beneath her blood soaked fingers. Her brown eyes immediately went to the sharp blue ones that were staring at her with fear. Somehow, she had snapped back to reality and woken up. She was still putting up a fight. That gave Hermione all the motivation she needed. Terence took over Adrian's job as the Slytherin pulled his shirt off and balled it up to place beneath Saeka's head. Ginny gave Hermione a fearful glance as she checked Saeka's pulse once again. She could feel the slowing of her heartbeat beneath her sensitive fingertips. Ginny quickly went into action and scooted up towards Saeka's head.

"Stay with us, come on. Let me see those pretty blue eyes."

Saeka chuckled, but groaned from the pain of it and patted Ginny's hand. "Don't worry about me, make sure Hermione gets out of here. In one piece." Hermione bit her lip and dig her fingertips into Saeka's exposed wound and the woman screamed in pain. "Bloody hell! What was that for?" Saeka bit the inside of her cheek and tried to twist away from them, but Adrian kept her place.

"I need you awake and sarcastic. Don't get all melodramatic on me. We will get through this. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Saeka spat through clenched teeth. The pain wracking her body was now intensified because of Hermione pressing harder on her abdomen.

"Then I promise."

Percy spun around, but was thrown to the ground with a punch. Draco winced and shook his now stinging hand. George attempted to get to his older brother, but he was too quick. Percy grinned maliciously before jumping up and apparating away. The Neo-Death Eaters began panicking as more people arrived and they fled without a second thought. Everyone stopped as Saeka finally let out the screams she had been holding back. Harry ran over to them and gave Hermione her wand. They pulled the bloodied clothing away from Saeka's body and cringed. It was worse than they thought. Kingsley began ordering the former Gryffindor Quidditch team members to search the house with Charlie to see if they could find anymore Neo-Death Eaters. Narcissa jogged over to them with a small purse. Hermione recognized it as her purse that she still had everything from the war stored in. They must have gone to grab it before coming to get them. Narcissa pulled out the tiny bottle of dittany. She made to pour it on Saeka, but the next words out of the wounded woman's mouth struck everyone.

"Don't you dare fucking come near me! I would rather die than have you touch me, you bitch!" Saeka screamed again as the effort from yelling at Narcissa put her body through more pain. Lucius took the bottle from his wife and kneeled down next to the wounded woman. She apparently was allowing Lucius near her. George kneeled down next to Hermione and they held her legs down to prevent her from thrashing against them. Lucius instructed Terence and Adrian to hold her arms down and Ginny to keep her head straight while he poured the dittany. Draco attempted to move toward Saeka, but her shrill screams as the dittany landed on her torn body prevented him from moving. His feet were rooted to the spot as his mind was assailed by memories he had long repressed. He glanced up at Zeherah and saw her face was white as a sheet. Her brown eyes were wide as she stared at the woman she considered a sister go through more pain. Blaise wrapped his arms around Zeherah's waist and pulled her away from everything. Luna followed them while tugging Zera with her. Kingsley winced as another scream tore from Saeka's lungs. When Lucius finally corked the bottle her blue eyes rolled into the back of her head, thankfully passing out once again from pain.

"We need to get her out of here now. Draco, take her to St. Mungo's and tell them to expect us. We need a section of the place secured and taken care of before the rest of us get there."

Arthur stepped forward. "Molly and I will make sure everything is clear."

Terence and Adrian nodded towards each other. "We will go to make sure she's protected."

The four turned on the spot and vanished with a small pop. Hermione fell back onto her rear as she stared at her blood covered hands in shock. Draco held Saeka to him tightly and closed his eyes before apparating away. They had no choice, but to apparate with her as they were not sure they'd be able to get her out any other way. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He rocked her gently, trying to bring her back to reality. He knew what she was experiencing. His hands came up to her cheeks and watched her wince beneath his touch. Her cheeks were bright red from being slapped and the corner of her lip was split from it. His thumb grazed across her skin to brush the blood away. She smiled brightly up at him. She had to focus on something else, other than what had just happened. She pulled herself closer to George as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Why can't we ever prevent these things from happening?" Hermione whispered to him.

"Because the Fates hate us."

Kingsley crouched down next to Hermione and George. "Hermione, I would like for you to go to St. Mungo's. I know you aren't exactly all that injured, but I think it would be a better environment for you."

"What happened to my parents?" she hesitatingly asked. This was one thing she never wanted them to see. Now, they knew how dangerous her world was and they were going to try and prevent her from living in it.

"They are at St. Mungo's awaiting your arrival. George will go with you so don't worry. Everything will be taken care of. Please, go."

Hermione nodded and George helped Hermione up on to her own unsteady feet. She heard another pop from behind her and could only assume that Zera and Zeherah left to check on Saeka. Harry walked over to Hermione and brushed her bushy hair away from her pale face. He gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her temple. She sighed, it was a reassuring gesture that she truly appreciated. She held onto George's arm tightly and waited for the horrible sensation of apparition. Harry turned to Kingsley and Lucius who were now trying not to look at the large pool of blood on the ground. Narcissa was still reeling from what had been said earlier. Luna waltzed over to Harry while completely ignoring the chaos around her. She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to the side.

"Harry, what are you doing here? You should be with Hermione and forcing Ginny to go to St. Mungo's. Questioning them can take place later. I'm worried about their mental state right now. Ginny looks like she is about to pass out. I'll convince Terence and Adrian to go, but please Harry take her to St. Mungo's."

Harry nodded, but didn't move. "I'm really sorry about all of this Luna. I know this wasn't what you had planned for the night."

"Harry, I never have anything planned. Where's the fun in life if everything is planned out? I think we needed to the excitement and adrenaline rush or else we would become too complacent."

"You amaze me sometimes."

"Life is amazing, not me." Luna winked and walked over to Narcissa as she escorted the woman away from her husband so she could talk to her.

"Sometimes I believe we have too much excitement as is in our lives," Harry muttered. Luna nodded to him, she had caught his words. Their lives were a roller coaster ride that never seemed to end.

Harry grabbed Ginny's elbow and pulled her up to her feet. She didn't even fight against him. He sighed and spun on the spot. They appeared in a relatively empty waiting room. Only the Grangers, with George and Hermione in front of them, were currently there. He knew that Molly and Arthur were still out securing everything to make sure no one could get in or out without them knowing. Jean attempted to pull her daughter in to her arms, but Hermione held up a bloodied hand. Her arms and front were coated in blood. Jean stopped in her tracks, she didn't know what to say. She wanted to comfort her daughter, but this was something she didn't know how to deal with.

Dr. Hale walked into the room and glanced around at everyone. His eyes landed on Ginny and he instantly went over to her and tilted her chin to look at her eyes. She was in shock, but she would be fine. He was a bit concerned for Hermione, but she seemed to be holding her own for now. He instructed Harry to get Ginny to sit down and he would have a nurse bring her something to drink and some chocolate. He marched over to Hermione and quickly grabbed her shoulders and wheeled her out of the waiting room. She graciously accepted his interference and followed him as he led the way to a spare room with a sink. She ran over to the sink and turned on the hot water. Dr. Hale closed the door behind them and walked over to Hermione and examined her cheek.

"She is fine. She refuses to sleep though and I personally don't blame her. We do have her on some pain potions and gave her some more dittany for the wound. She will be fine by morning, sore, but fine," he calmly stated as he healed Hermione's split lip without another word.

Hermione splashed the water up her arms to try and rid her arms of the blood. She hated the sight of blood. She had been hoping that she would never have to see it again. It hurt her to realize she hadn't been helpful at all and that her good friend could have died right in front of her. Dr. Hale muttered a spell and her clothing was cleaned of all traces of blood. She knew that he was trying to be helpful and it was nice to have someone there who wasn't constantly asking questions.

"Ms. Granger, I know you feel like you should have done something, but you couldn't have. Either way Ms. Adams is too hard headed to go out like that. She was practically seething at us for not getting to her quicker as she hates being in pain."

Hermione smiled. "That sounds like her. Where is she at?"

"Come back to the waiting room and I'll escort all of you to her room. She is more than likely still awake. Mr. Malfoy hasn't left her side since she arrived."

Hermione shook her head. "That's because Draco is head over heels in love with her."

Dr. Hale walked with Hermione back to the waiting room and ushered everyone out of it. They met Molly and Arthur in the hallway, they had finally secured the floor so they were not going to worry that much. Adrian and Terence had arrived as well with more support, so guards were being set up to protect everyone. Jean and Shaun were looking around at everything that was going on. There was a silent hustle and bustle going on around them as people hurried past them trying to get to specific places. Jean stared at her daughter, who was walking with a stiff back and slumped shoulders. She could tell something was seriously wrong and it bothered her. She knew that her daughter was part of another world, but she wished that for once they could understand what was going on. Dr. Hale pushed open a door and they all walked into a large single room with a larger hospital bed in the room. Inside Saeka was arguing with Draco and their voices were rising the closer they got.

"Why the hell would you do something as stupid as that? You should have just stopped!"

"I'm not going to just give up without a fight. I don't run!"

"It's not running. It's called self-preservation!"

"STOP!" Everyone turned and stared at the buxom blonde that had yelled. Her wavy blonde hair was pulled back for once and her eyes were bloodshot. Blaise stood close behind her on one side with smaller hands attached to his hands. Martin and Seth were staring at the adults in confusion and fear. Zera placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, but Zeherah simply shoved her mother away. "For once in your stubborn life will you just listen to us? Your hot headed antics almost got you killed! Do you have some death wish that we don't know about?" Saeka had the decency to look ashamed and she sat back on the bed. Zeherah sighed. "We need to reevaluate our plans. This just crossed the line. I'm going to talk with Kingsley." Harry handed Ginny off to her mother and followed Zeherah, Blaise, and Zera to go hunt down Kingsley. Martin and Seth jogged over to Saeka's bed and climbed on top of the mattress. She held out her arms and they curled up against her side. She gritted her teeth when they accidentally brushed against her healing wounds. Hermione conjured chairs out of thin air and everyone arranged themselves around Saeka's hospital bed.

"Zeherah has a point, Saeka," George said.

"Not around the kids," Saeka hissed out as Martin and Seth clung to her sides.

George bit his tongue and didn't say another word. He knew that they shouldn't say anything around the kids, but this was a topic that had to be discussed. Hermione patted George's hand and made a move to take her hand away, but George snagged it and held it tightly. His grip was tight and his hand was shaking slightly. Hermione's eyes locked on with Draco's and the Slytherin nodded. George had been worried sick about Hermione. George needed the physical touch of her to remind him that she was alive and well. That he, once again, hadn't lost someone close to him. Jean and Shaun turned to each other and nodded, it was time for their questions.

"Hermione, dear, what is going on?"

Hermione jumped in shock when she realized that her parents were still there. She had been lost in her own little world too long. She snapped out of her inner thoughts and glanced across the bed at Molly, who held her daughter in her lap. Arthur nodded to Hermione, he knew she wouldn't be able to handle this right now.

"We are having issues with the remnants of the Death Eaters and they are currently hunting down a few people," Arthur said easily. It wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

Shaun glanced at his daughter. "But why Hermione?"

Arthur took a deep steadying breath. He didn't want to say that his own sons had turned against them at the moment. "She is a person of interest for them. As you know, your daughter is the brightest witch that the wizarding world has seen in a while. Plus, she is the best friend to Harry Potter and has made connections with some of the most powerful wizarding families."

"Don't worry though, she will be kept safe," George promised. His hand gripped Hermione's tightly. "Nothing will happen to her."

Saeka gave a slight smile as she watched the man who was so completely in love with their resident genius. She sighed and adjusted her position between the two, now sleeping, young boys in her arms. "I will be taking everyone to my home out in the country. We will lay low for a while and wait for things to blow over. No one will be able to find us there. You can trust us in keeping her safe."

Draco eyed Saeka after she finished, but she gave a subtle shake of her head. She would explain after the Grangers left. Molly and Arthur excused themselves from the room with the Grangers after they had said their goodbye to their daughter. Ginny curled up in a now empty chair and stared off at the far wall. Saeka rolled her eyes and threw her wand at the ginger haired woman. She bolted upright and immediately got into a defensive posture. Hermione's eyes softened as she caught sight of Ginny's worried expression.

"Oi! Chickie! We're perfectly fine. So, get out of your daze. You alright, Hermione?" Saeka asked.

Hermione nodded quickly, but then sighed and slumped down in her chair. She stretched her legs out beneath the hospital bed. "It's just bothering me."

"What is?" George softly asked as he held on to her hand tightly. It was almost as if he feared she would vanish beneath him.

"For once, I couldn't do anything. I wasn't able to heal Saeka or even try and do something. I was completely and utterly helpless. I hate that feeling." Hermione closed her eyes tightly, forcing the tears away as her voice began to waver. "I never wanted to experience that again."

Draco cringed internally. He knew the moment she was referring to as her first experience with that. He had watched her scream on the floor while his aunt tortured her. He bent over and picked up Saeka's wand and twirled it around between his fingers to try and take his mind off the conversation. The wand began to spark between his fingers and Saeka snatched the wand from him. Her eyes lit up as she grasped her wand and she sat up straighter. She tried not to jostle the boys too much as she leaned forward enough to look at Hermione clearly.

"Do you know what kind of wand this is Hermione?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "No, I don't."

"This is a wand made from a Fir tree. A Fir tree that stood the test of time and lived to be 253 years old, the tree watched time pass before it and stood strong will the rest of it's brothers were chopped down. It braved the harsh weathers in where it grew and stood watch over the lovers that carved their names into it's trunk. I remember the day when I walked into Ollivander's shop with Zeherah very clearly because of what he said to me that day. This is called 'the survivor's wand'. A wand made with Fir wood requires that the owner have staying power and strength of purpose. People who are indecisive could never wield one of these wands. They have to be tough and handle what life throws at them. I knew early, right then and there that I would prove to the world that I belonged here. Now, here I sit, once again in a hospital room. But, I am sitting here smiling and talking. There's a reason I am here now and not six feet under. It's because I had a purpose in life and the strength to go through with it. You have always been a smart, intelligent woman who knew what she wanted and went for it. No matter what you faced. I've survived this long because I knew what I was going to face. You've survived this long because you believed in the people around you. You found your purpose in life at the same time I did. The minute you walked into this world and realized you were destined for greater things." George and Draco were smiling discreetly at this conversation. Even Ginny had perked up. This was the first time they had heard Saeka speak like this.

"Now, do you want to know what I see in front of me?" Saeka's tone suddenly did a 180. Her tone became harsh and abrasive. "I see a pitiful woman who has lost the will to fight. The light that had once been in your eyes is gone. You've forgotten what you were meant to do in this world. You've become this shell of a woman who is afraid of everything. It's sickening."

Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously as she glared at the woman in front of her. "You know nothing about how I feel."

"Oh yes I do. I can see it in your eyes right now. You and I are more alike than you seem to think. Wake up princess, it's time for you to find that ridiculous Gryffindor courage and stand up. Face the hell in front of you and pass through it to embrace a destiny you saw the minute you walked into this magical world."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're a bitch."

"Yes, I know. Now, can someone please go get us some burgers or something? I'm starving."

George laughed loudly and held onto the mattress so he wouldn't fall out of his chair. That was perfect to him. He stood up and held his hand out to Hermione. "Come on, love. Let's go get the crazy one some food. I could do with some takeaway as well."

Hermione smiled up at him and pulled herself to stand up. They left everyone in the room with a quick goodbye and left the large room. George wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her against his hip. She giggled, but accepted the tight squeeze. She enjoyed being this close to him. He kissed her on top of the head. "I love you," he whispered softly.

Hermione closed her eyes and a tear slipped down her cheek. "I love you too."

* * *

Harry slid down the wall outside of Saeka's room and dropped his head to rest on his knees. This was getting out of hand. All he wanted was to retire to the country, marry a beautiful woman, have a bunch of kids, and never have to save the wizarding world again. He jumped when petite hands rested on his shins. He looked up to see the bright blue eyes giving him an inquisitive stare. She sat down on her knees in front of him.

"I don't think the floor likes you sitting on it."

"Nothing about nargles this time?" Harry jokingly asked.

"Nargles don't like hospitals. Too much death for them."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well I'm glad they don't come in here. I wish I never had to come back here again."

Luna sighed and took his much larger hand. He stared down at their hands and had to wonder why she was sticking with him. He was practically a magnet for bad things, but she had stood by his side for so long. He leaned his head down and rested his forehead on her hand. Her other hand came up and brushed his hair away from his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. He needed this stability from her just to keep sane. "Harry," she began softly. "Wishing is something one does when their life is boring. Our lives will never be boring and we have to live with that, but there's one constant in your life that you will never have to worry about." Luna tightened her grip on his hand. "And that is the fact that you have us standing by your side. No matter what you go through, we will always be there…and I will be standing beside you."

"Will you make sure the nargles don't get me?" Harry jokingly asked.

"I promise the nargles won't get you," Luna happily said with a smile. "But, you have to promise me one thing Harry."

"And what would that be?"

"That you start being the man you really are and not this pitiful one in front of me."

Harry sat up and stared at her in shock. She had just called him pitiful. The corner of her mouth tugged upwards in a smirk. He laughed and shook his head at her. He brought his hands up to cup her cheeks. "Thank you, Luna. I don't think I have ever said that enough to you, but thank you. For everything."

"You never have to thank me, Harry. I will always be by your side. I always have been," she said in a hushed voice as her cheeks have a slight flush to them. She averted from his intense gaze to stare at the ground.

He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened as her gaze whipped back to him. He gave her an embarrassed smile. She tackled him and gave him a very energetic kiss. He didn't even hold back as he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. Luna's smaller arms wrapped around his neck and she crawled into his lap. She pulled away from his lips and saw his hazy green eyes. Harry gave her a goofy grin, "I think we should have done that a long time ago."

"Oh, come on guys! At least get an empty hospital room!" George yelled as he quickly covered his eyes at the sight of the two.

Hermione laughed and gave Harry a wink. "We will be in the room when you two are ready to see us again. Ignore any jibs from this one. We have food to tempt you too."

Luna laughed and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead. She slid off his lap and stood up. She flattened out her shirt before holding her hand out to help Harry up. He quickly took her smaller one and stood up, but refused to let her hand go. Hermione led the two into the room and Ginny gave a nod at the sight of her ex holding Luna's hand. Saeka just held her hand out to Draco who, rather unhappily, placed a galleon in her hand.

* * *

Hermione lifted her head up and blinked her bleary eyes. She sighed when her neck popped when she turned to see what was going on. George lay behind her, still fast asleep. She was wondering how the hell they ended up on a plush mattress. She heard movement to her right and she looked around. Saeka was trying to shimmy into a pair of tight jeans. The older woman stopped moving when she saw that she had an audience. She gave a weak smile.

"Five years of starving and once I have food I can't stop eating. I've put on a ton of weight and now my jeans aren't fitting that well. Heh, I guess I should probably go shopping huh?"

Hermione smiled up at her. "I'm just glad you're eating."

"Go back to bed, hun. I will wake you up when I'm done talking to the doctors." Hermione nodded at her and slipped back into the arms of sleep with ease. Saeka shook her head and pulled a clean shirt on over her head. Draco walked into the room and smiled at her. Martin and Seth waved at her from the hallway as they both carried a juice box each. She gave Draco a knowing look and he shrugged. He gave the kids a breakfast to remember and had no qualms about it. He grabbed her smaller hand and pulled her out of the room. Martin shut the door behind them and he took Saeka's free hand. Seth ran to the other side of Draco and took his hand. Saeka had a bright smile on her face as she swung her and Martin's combined hands. Draco leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"They don't want to go back to the orphanage. They say their mistress doesn't like them getting the hospital kids in on their shenanigans," he said with a smile.

"They just get bored is all. They keep begging Zeherah and I to take them home. I wish I could, but even though wizarding adoption is easier they are selective about who can adopt. I would be considered to be an unfit mother."

Draco stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her. "You would make a wonderful mother."

Seth smiled brightly up at Saeka. "You would make a great mum! You're awesome."

Everyone looked up when they heard a deep laughter come from in front of them. Kingsley stood in front of them laughing happily with Harry and Lucius standing next to him. Martin and Seth waved at Harry, but didn't let go of the two Slytherins. Harry nodded to them, they had things to discuss, but first their plans for the day had to be sorted out. Kingsley smiled at them and turned to look at them.

"Well I see that you have fans Saeka, very vocal fans at that. I would actually like to discuss something with you guys if possible."

Saeka nodded and knelt down next to the two young boys. They pouted and gave her the puppy dog eyes. She rolled her eyes at their adorable behavior and held her arms out. They immediately jumped into her grasp. She squeezed them tight to her body, hoping they'd feel every ounce of love in her body. She released them sooner than she wanted to and they waved to everyone before running down the hall to where they knew they had to be for the day. Draco wrapped an arm around Saeka's waist and kissed her cheek. She rolled her eyes at him, but Harry saw the slight blush on her cheeks. He was really happy to see that the two had found each other. Now, if only he could go down the new path he had before him. Said new path was standing at the end of the hall smiling at him.

* * *

Fluffystwin: I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter will be them shopping for the birthdays and then George and Zeherah's birthday…which is going to be mayhem. Just saying XD I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please review.


	6. New beginnings

Fluffystwin: I have not posted in a while and I am so sorry. Here is a new chapter and I should have a second one up soon. This is mainly fluff, but it introduces someone else and a couple new relationships. Enjoy this; let me know what you think.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

Hermione stared at the group in front of her that sat around a large table in the Leaky Cauldron, enjoying some drinks before they went shopping. Everyone was laughing like they had no care in the world. It seemed as if they weren't even being hunted by Neo-Death Eaters led by a crazed Percy Weasley. To be honest, Hermione was enjoying the calm. Though she knew that it was only the calm before the storm. She laid her head on the shoulder next to her and smiled at Harry across the table. A lanky arm wrapped around her shoulders and squeezed her against him. Harry suddenly cheered and waved at someone past Hermione. She looked over her shoulder to see the two eldest of the Weasley boys walking over towards them. Fleur stood beside her husband with their gorgeous little girl, Victoire in her arms. Two of the Slytherins at the table were a little hesitant as they had never been introduced to the eldest Weasley, but their fears were quickly swept aside as soon as Bill walked straight up to Saeka and Zeherah and embraced the two women in a large hug. He shook hands with Draco and Blaise and introduced them all to Fleur and his beautiful daughter. Saeka's eyes lit up as soon as she saw Victoire and she jumped into a conversation with Fleur about the bright eyed little girl. Bill walked over to his brother and ruffled his hair.

"So, little bro, I'm hearing through the grapevine that you've managed to snag the Brightest Witch in the Wizarding World. How in the bloody hell did that happen?" Bill asked with a laugh.

Charlie grinned and patted George's shoulder. "Don't worry, mate. He'll eventually realize that for once you made the right decision."

Hermione sat up straighter and glanced at Bill, who mentioned an offhanded comment to Saeka about Grimmauld Place that got Saeka laughing. It was Saeka's return comment that made her pause.

"At least you didn't have to deal with Sirius sneaking up on you while you are trying to deliver information. I think he got a kick out of scaring the shit out of us."

Harry stopped talking to Luna and stared at Saeka in confusion. "How do you know my godfather?"

Zeherah smiled. "There's a reason that the Death Eaters wanted us dead."

Saeka winked at Harry. "You don't think the Order was just that small group of people did you?"

"Yea, I mean, come on Harry. We helped smuggle muggle-borns out of the country for Merlin's sake. We would need support."

"Dumbledore and Remus were the ones who were in charge of our operation. Bill joined us a few times, but mainly it was just us two and getting help from the American ministry. Zera was very vocal in her opposition to what the British Ministry was doing. It was actually entertaining to see her tell off Kingsley one night when we helped a family get to New Orleans."

Hermione shook her head and gave them a bright smile. "So, from the beginning, you've always been helping us from the shadows?"

"Of course, not all Slytherins are bad, we just don't like being in the spotlight," Blaise said with a wink.

Charlie laughed. "You guys are full of surprises, aren't you?"

Saeka winked. "That's for us to know and you to find out."

"I feel as if my birthday is going to turn into a disaster now," George whispered to Hermione. The lovely brunette swatted him on the arm for that comment. He bumped shoulders with her and winked at her. To be honest, he was rather happy to have someone to share his birthday with once again. It had become lonely for him; though he wasn't going to really admit that. Once Ginny, Adrian, and Terence arrived the large group set out to go shopping for the two birthday peeps. Fleur then came up with the brilliant idea of having the girls go and try on dresses for the upcoming social functions for the ministry and their operation at Hogwarts. Everyone had stopped when she mentioned that. They had all honestly forgotten that they had a charity gala to go to. The girls quickly broke apart from the men and promised to meet up with them in a few hours at some shop that Fleur was taking them to. Ginny looped arms with Hermione and gave her a shy smile. They still really hadn't discussed what had happened recently.

Hermione patted her hand and bumped hips with the younger girl. Ginny grinned enthusiastically, happy that her friend was still standing beside her through everything. Inside she knew that she still had to make up for believing Ron, but honestly she didn't even know why she believed him. She should have trusted her heart. Hermione smiled at the younger woman, she knew what was going through that ginger head. She looked up ahead of her to see Saeka walking along with her arms behind her head with her face up towards the sky. The woman's eyes were closed as she simply listened to Zeherah's voice. Joy was written all across Saeka's face, the kind of joy that you see from someone who truly enjoys life and doesn't take a moment for granted. It was amazing what a near death experience could do to someone.

Ginny started besides Hermione, making the brunette jump as well. Terence had just run up to the side of Ginny and tapped her on the shoulder. He held his hands up when he saw them automatically reach for their wands. It was instinct for them anymore. "Woah, I'm just here because Adrian sent me. He thinks one of us should be with you guys."

Hermione shrugged and released her grip on her wand. "It's whatever you guys think, but I believe you will be bored with us."

"Hey, I will have you know that I am brilliant at helping a woman decide on a dress," he said with a smirk.

Zeherah spun around and walked backwards in front of them. She flopped her wrist at them and put her hand on her hip. "He just has a fantabulous sense of fashion!" Saeka laughed and winked at Terence, who so elegantly flipped them off. Fleur covered her daughter's eyes, which only made the girl laugh. Saeka smacked Zeherah upside the head and continued walking with Fleur. Hermione shook her head, but the smile on her face betrayed her behavior. Zeherah slung an arm around Terence's shoulders and with a squeeze and kiss on the cheek his pout vanished. The odd group continued down the street and wandered into what used to be Knockturn Alley. After the war, Kingsley went to work on updating the wizarding shopping area. His first order of business, bringing in reputable business and ridding the place of dark shops. He had managed to do it and now there were a couple of little cafes, a new bookstore, and new wardrobe shops for everyone. Fleur ushered them into a new shop with a display of beautiful evening gowns in the window. Hermione cocked an eyebrow and walked into Elegant L as the sign so proudly displayed. She was a little worried about going into the store as she had never been one for fashion.

"Alexandria?" Fleur asked in confusion as soon as the door closed behind them all.

Saeka and Zeherah immediately screamed in happiness and they launched themselves at a short girl that was standing at the counter talking to the sales clerk. The girl toppled to the floor with both the women on top of her. Victoire giggled and reached her arms out to the group on the floor. Hermione looked past Saeka and Zeherah to see a short woman crouched on the ground now with her long black hair pulled back into a high ponytail. The various colors streaking through her hair stood out against her tan skin. Terence shook his head and waved to the woman on the ground.

"Alexandria, what are you doing 'ere? Bill said zat you were still in Israel."

The woman on the floor swatted Saeka and Zeherah away from her and stood up. She glared at the two on the ground before walking over to Fleur and taking a hold of Victoire's waving hands. "I came back early as there was nothing left for me to do. I broke the crypt open, but there were no sarcophagi or even any bodies like we had suspected. It was just a boring old treasure room. Plus, I was invited to this little shin-dig at Hogwarts so I figured I would come back and find a dress in England rather than in Israel."

Alexandria swatted Saeka's arms away from her as the taller woman tried to wrap her arms around her. "We missed you Alex! Why didn't you tell us where you had left in the first place?"

Alex dead panned. "Because you two would try to go with me. Last time you went with me you started dancing with one of the skulls!"

Zeherah snorted and hid her mouth behind her hand. Saeka smirked and kissed Alex on the cheek. "Well, either way, we are glad to have you back hun. Hermione, Ginny, this is Alexandria Thorpe. She is a Ravenclaw and a dear, though snippy, friend of our's."

"I'm only snippy because you two are idiots and try to drive me insane," Alex retorted.

Hermione smiled at her and held out her hand for Alex to take. Alex happily accepted and shook hands with her. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And it's always nice to meet one of the Golden Trio," she said with a wink. "So, I take it you guys are here for the same reason as me then?"

Fleur nodded. "Of course, ze need all the help they can get."

00000000000000000000000000

"Lee! What the hell is going on in here!?" George yelled as he walked into his store only to find that the place was overrun by giant pygmy puffs. Harry busted out laughing at the scene of Verity standing at the cash register with a pygmy puff trying to nom on her head. Her expression was one of exasperation. Lee came running into the room, his dreadlocks pulled back into a ponytail, powder covering most of him. Bill rolled his eyes and waved his wand, the pygmy puffs shrunk back down to their tiny size. The two other workers in the shop sighed in relief, they had been trying to shrink them for the past hour. Lee shook his head and a cloud of powder floated down to the floor. Blaise clamped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud. Draco shook his head and smacked Blaise on the arm. George rolled his eyes and walked past Verity and smacked Lee upside the head, making more powder fall to the floor. "So, I leave you in charge and my store ends up being destroyed. Verity, close the store and reset the displays and put the pygmy puffs back. Everyone can go home early today."

The door bell jingled as Terence walked in. His eyes widened as he took sight of what happened inside the store. "Uh, wow."

Adrian rolled his eyes. "What Terence?"

The blonde held out his hand that held a folded piece of paper. "Saeka told me to come by and give you guys this. It's what the girls want to get Zeherah. I'm supposed to take back a piece of paper of items you guys want to get George."

Harry paused before mentally giving himself a slap upside the head. "Why the hell didn't we think of that?"

Charlie shrugged. "It's not like we really had time to think about it before Fleur wheeled them off for shopping."

George pulled out a piece of paper and stole a pen from Lee's pocket. "Here, guys, use this," he offered. "By the way, take this idiot with you." He kicked Lee's ass and made the man stumble out from the counter area. "I don't need him destroying my store anymore."

Harry shook his head and took the pen. Blaise and Draco were immediately by Harry's side and they whispered conspiratorially. Charlie smirked and nodded to Bill, those three were up to something. Terence smiled at Lee and immediately flushed when Lee flashed him a bright smile. Adrian's eyes widened when he saw that. He really didn't want to know his best friends preference. It didn't take the boys long before they had a decent sized list. Charlie handed it off to Terence and George kicked both him and Lee out. George slammed the door shut behind them and sighed. He waved his wand and a broom and dust pan went to work on cleaning up glass.

"I'm so glad this isn't the busy season for the store."

Lee stuck his tongue out at the door to the shop and swung his arm over Terence's shoulder. "So, Terence, where are we going?"

"Back to the girls as they try on dresses."

"Actually we are done with dresses." Hermione waved at the boys from a small newly built café. All of them were sitting around a table with their bags shrunk and placed on the table. Victoire was giggling because Saeka had animated the napkins to fold themselves into origami gladiator mice and they were fighting each other. Fleur's eyebrow twitched as she caught sight of what Saeka was doing, but let it slide this time. Terence looked around at all of them, wondering how they were able to get all of that done quickly.

Zeherah put the Daily Prophet down. "Relax Terence, we simply picked the right dresses the first time. Plus, the saleslady was very adamant about getting us out of there. Alexandria and Saeka were causing a bit of a ruckus."

"A bit? The saleslady threatened to slit our throats!"Alexandria shouted at Zeherah.

Saeka shrugged and grabbed Victoire's hands. "We don't care do we Victoire? No we don't. We missed Auntie Alex because she doesn't talk to anyone."

Alexandria rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Fleur smirked and took Victoire from Saeka. She knew Alexandria had lost that argument and she honestly couldn't blame Saeka's very hyper reaction at seeing the woman. The woman kept disappearing for longer and longer periods of time according to Bill. She was having issues adjusting to the post-war wizarding society and would rather just stay involved with her work than deal with people. The war had done a lot of things and some people just dealt with it differently, but sometimes their way of dealing didn't help others.

"Anyways, the guys are off shopping. So, what do we have to do next?"

000000000000000000000000

Hermione stumbled through the fireplace and face planted on the long plush couch. She groaned into the mattress as her fingers released their grip on the bags in her hands. She had just spent the entire day shopping. She typically didn't mind shopping, but she had apparently never gone hardcore shopping with Saeka and Zeherah. Those two would drive anyone to the point of exhaustion. She lifted her head up to see Saeka and Zeherah come through the fireplace with giant grins on their faces. Zeherah grabbed Hermione's bags off the floor and placed them on the kitchen table. The two were laughing about something as Draco and Blaise came stumbling through the fireplace. George came out tumbling right after them, landed right on his bum. Hermione sat up and kicked her shoes off as the rest of the gang came through the fireplace. Everyone dropped their things at the kitchen table and pulled up a seat somewhere in the available space. Alexandria crossed her arms over her chest, she had been dragged here against her will and she was surrounded by stubborn people who wouldn't let her leave.

"So!" Saeka clapped her hands and got everyone's attention. "There's only a few rooms so a bunch of you get to crash in the living room. Hope you don't mind. Alexandria, your room is still here, but you should probably share it with someone."

Draco rolled his eyes as he explored the kitchen for some food. Saeka swatted him as he started rummaging through the cabinets. Zeherah laughed as she watched the two bicker over food. George crawled onto the couch beside Hermione and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and let him cuddle up against her. Zeherah cut the fire off and the fireplace disappeared from view.

"Sorry, just for protection. I don't need anyone finding out where we are."

"Well can't they just have followed us?" Blaise asked.

"If they tried they would be rerouted to a fire blazing in a forest in Germany," Saeka said with an arrogant smile.

Draco rolled her eyes at her attitude. "So where are we sleeping?"

Saeka winked at him. "We are sleeping in my very comfy bed. Up the stairs, second door on the left and it locks. Take our bags up there then come back down." Draco nodded and grabbed the bags to head up the stairs. Saeka spun around on her heel. "Bring back my blankets and pillows!"

Draco waved a hand and continued up the stairs. Hermione smiled and sat up. Everyone either took their things to their room or to the den to where they could hide them away from everyone. Zeherah and Saeka took the time to grab blankets and pillows out of the hall closet for the ones sleeping in the living room and den. Hermione helped with pulling the pull-out beds from the two couches. George and Charlie rearranged the couches so the mattresses touched in a T-shape. Everyone got the beds looking comfy and Saeka waved her wand, the fireplace disappeared and a TV replaced it on the wall. Draco came back downstairs and dropped the blankets and pillow in a corner of the mattress. Hermione giggled as Harry was in the kitchen making popcorn and Luna was rummaging in the refrigerator for drinks for everyone. This was an amazing sight to her. Everyone was getting along and having fun while trying to do something that they never normally did together. After all the blood and drama, this was just quiet and getting comfy with your family. Across from her Alexandria rolled her eyes and pushed Charlie over the arm of the couch where he landed on the bouncy mattress. Terence grabbed a blanket off the pile and stretched out on the mattress. A pillow landed on his face and Saeka continued to beat him with another.

"Get! Your! Ass! Up!" she accentuated each word with a solid thwack with her pillow. She handed the pillow off to Lee and walked over to the TV. She reached behind it and turned on a PS3 and hooked in an external hard drive sitting on top of it. She grabbed the controller and crawled onto the mattress and curled up in between Draco's long legs. "Alright everyone, grab a blanket and get comfortable." Hermione climbed onto the mattress and George slipped beside her and left a spot for Charlie. Saeka rolled her eyes and flipped through the controls and began playing something. Hermione perked up at the tell tale whirring sound.

"It's Doctor Who!" Hermione held her hand up and her and Saeka high-fived.

Harry handed the three a couple bowls of popcorn as he crawled onto the other mattress with Luna in his lap. Alexandria was pulled into Charlie's lap and she smacked him for it, but got herself comfortable. George and Charlie winked at each other before going back to the show. Zeherah stretched out on the mattress with her head in Saeka's lap, while Blaise had his head on her stomach.

Adrian sat up to peek over the arm of the couch and stared at Saeka. "What the hell is this exactly?"

Hermione was the one to answer. "It is a show about a 900 year old madman in a box who loves Earth no matter how stupid humans are. So sit down, shut up, and enjoy the show."

George laughed at how feisty Hermione was, but held her close as she snuggled into his chest. He bent down and kissed her on the head. Hermione sighed and watched as Rose took the Doctor's hand for the first time. This was something that she wanted. No drama. No blood. Just sitting on a springy mattress with George's arms wrapped around her and watching Doctor Who. This was peace. The giggling from the other couch and laughter that followed only made her smile. This was true peace from the chaos that had become their life.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

Fluffystwin: Yea I know it's shorter than other chapters, but forgive me. School is rough and I've been doing work all the time. Either way, I hope you enjoy this. Next chapter will be the rather, hehe, surprising birthday party. I have a few things to throw at you guys mwuahahahahahah!


End file.
